Mastering Humanity
by Village-Mystic
Summary: Dawn and Ianto are University mates. Both secretly want more but not the complications. When they join a physio-psychological experiment that ignores relationships they get pleasure and trouble. Het, Slash, Multiple partners, non-con, dubcon, bondage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Young people who want to get it. There's some dark stuff in here, but hopefully you will agree with me that the characterization is plausible._

_Post- Buffy series, Pre-Torchwood. There is romance in here, and Dawn and Ianto do eventually get together but the bad guy is really bad. Recommended that you consider yourself an adult and actually be an adult to read this story. Psychological angst.... lots of smut. Dubcon and noncon included. Part of this story is a remixing of "The Seductions of Ianto Jones" and even with minor edits that part is going to stay in the first person._

_ New Ianto scenes and quite a few Ianto and Dawn friendship and smut scenes. While the story uses bondage and fetish tropes, there's very little violence in the first part of the story, lust and passion being the some of the main elements used for persuasion. _

_**This story is meant to be NON-AU for Torchwood. Rather, this is more like a secret origin where the things you see in the episodes still happen. If you are a Torchwood fan or get to like Ianto, his between the scenes adventures continue in some of the other stories that I have posted. Check my profile for more information. **_

_Since these stories represent my first attempt at writing smut, I would appreciate feedback which can be in the form of a private message or review. Please let me know if you are male or female as part of the feedback. Thanks!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1: Dawn Asks an Important Question**

"I'm going to call her, and ask her," the lanky brunette said. She crossed her legs back and forth, listening to the sound her bell bottom jeans made when they swished against each other a few more times, before she hit speed dial 3.

"Dawnie!" a reedy woman's voice said.

"Er, hi, Willow."

"Is something wrong? Something non-magical? Because if was magical, the amulet that you wear would let me know, has something terrible but mundane happened?"

"Um. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh. Something about sex?"

"Sorta."

"Is it about a boy?"

"It might be later on."

"There's a hottie you like, but?"

"Willow, I'm not calling you about Greg Merrick right now. I mean he's cute and all, and we have a class together, but he hasn't made a move, and I know hardly anything about him."

"So you do have a hottie for a friend?"

"A very new friend. Actually, he's sort of involved in the question I wanted to ask you about."

"He isn't evil, is he?"

"Willow, he's got a nice wicked sense of humor, but we're getting off topic. I don't think Greg will ever be more than just a friend. We only have one class together, he's a concentrating on physics and computer science, and I'm all languages and ancient mythology. ."

"Wait. Breathe. Dawnie. You volunteered for a sex experiment?"

"Sexuality and attitudes about eroticism and euphoria."

"All in the name of science? And I take it this is more than just talking?"

"Well, the first meeting was just talking, but we're ."

"Okay, Dawn, I need you to break it down for me. You've been in the UK for six months now and your babble has a mixed accent."

"So the sponsoring researcher, our behavioral psychology teacher calls it a sort of Neo-Kinsey Study. It could be important. But the main part is we're all in it because we're setting it up so you can't see who is doing who."

"Uh-uh."

"Yeah, Willow this is the fun part. After we all qualify for a clean bill of health, the professor is putting together this booth where you only see the lower bits, and the other student can't see you."

"And the professor isn't evil?"

"Hard to tell. He dresses all broody but genuinely likes teaching psychology. I don't get a wiggins from him, if that's what you mean."

"So tell me more about this… experiment."

"Well, this is the whole reason why I called you. You can't tell Buffy, or Giles. Maybe Xander but otherwise I need you to swear to secrecy!"

"I trust your judgment, Dawnie. As long as you listen to your instincts and don't feel like you're in danger…"

"Yeah, so here's the thing. We've decided that since it is anonymous, that for the first experiment period we're going to take one 10 minute go on a male each and one 10 minute go on a female each. And then when it is our turn, we get two 10 minutes of being given to."

"I guess it sounds like a fair exchange… and something you only do once in life. Part of what going to college er University is about. So have you ever? I guy or a girl?"

"No, and I think that's the point. Most of us haven't. Though based on Greg's eyebrow raises at certain times, I think he has."

"Oh, so we're back to Greg again, are we? He didn't pressure you to volunteer, did he?"

"No, if anything I pressured him to volunteer. He's very involved in his academics. The only reason I even got to know him a little bit is that we're in the same four person study group for the psychology class. But he really gets into it, it's like his break from the hard sciences…"

"And your break from the mojo and the structure of learning languages."

"Hey, I like what I'm learning in my major, that's why…"

"Dawnie it's okay. I'm just saying that it seems like you've got a good class and a good professor. Good study group. And no one is evil."

"Willow!"

"What. Oh, I just cursed the outcome, didn't I. Well, maybe it's got a little evil to it. You know wickedness, but nothing to bad."

"Professor Recktor does wear all black, that's a little evil, I suppose."

"So…"

"Well, the reason I called it because. You know, you have. Both, haven't you?"

"Ah. Well, Dawn let's just say it is different for everyone. And if you're concerned about the um… taste, there are various ways to make what you're tasting more like something you know... with flavored syrups and stuff. You know like ice cream toppings."

"Ooh good point. Maybe I should bring that up on our intranet discussion board for the research project."

"The main thing is Dawn, just be careful. There's really nothing much better than feeling the texture of a determined tongue. I guess this is a good way to practice and not get involved."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking."

"Well, be safe, Dawn. Call me if you want to talk about this more. Or if anything happens."

"And you promise not to tell?"

"Yes, hun. Just listen to your instincts."

"I love you Willow."

"Love you too, Dawnie."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dawn's face was flushed. While she didn't really get turned on by girls, she was a girl, so she didn't have any objection to knowing more about what girls liked. Maybe she should practice a bit.

Dawn pulled the covers up on her bed, undid her jeans and bra… and explored for a while. She didn't stop until she was jerking uncontrollably in her own pleasure with the aid of her hairbrush handle and a very thick sealed glue-stick. Closed her eyes for a moment. Checked the clock. Forty-five minutes had passed… give or take. Her dorm-mates might be coming in soon, and she needed to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: One of my closest friends thought that the other students around Ianto weren't dramatized enough and I thought Dawn Summers would make a good friend. Please send feedback... post a review or send a private note._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: Greg Merrick Isn't a Real Person**

Greg Merrick was too busy for dating, but he thought Dawn Summers was gorgeous and fit. So did Ianto Jones, which was more important, since Greg Merrick was a construct to allow Ianto Jones to be in the student population at the University.

One of the only things Greg and Ianto had in common was that they were both 19 years old.

Ianto had been going undercover since he was 17 for Torchwood, a secret organization founded by Queen Victoria in 1879. This was the first time he played someone his own age, and could judge that his feelings for those around him were age appropriate, not taking advantage.

Ianto Jones really didn't have time for dating this semester, as he had just finished taking time out from his studies to write up reports on two of his fellow physics students that he thought would lead to a positive result of working with some alien technology. The other was for possible recruitment at Torchwood, where he was an agent involved in observing those who could possibly understand or were already interacting with alien technology. The other student, he suspected was working with alien technology already and using it for her lab experiment.

While it was excellent that he actually had something concrete to report back to London Headquarters and Director Yvonne Hartman, he was actually enrolled in the classes for University credit that would be transferred to his record as Ianto Jones later on. The irony being that when Ianto was 16 he never expected that he'd end up going to university. In fact he had been arrested for shoplifting.

Thinking about time management also made him ponder his mid-year transfer in to the University. He didn't really want to think too much about his previous assignment, which was essentially the first time he'd been in the field and not in a rigorous academic environment.

When Torchwood was recruiting him he had been queried and tested an trained, and by the time he was 17 he was set up in a prestigious Swiss boarding school, pretending to be a 15 year old sciences geek… which brought him back to thinking about his new friend… the leggy Dawn. The just-turned-18 woman could probably pass for 15 right now, too, if she wanted. And that was part of the problem.

While the age of consent in the UK was 16, Dawn was an American and had only just turned 18. Yeah, that was the age of consent in America, but Ianto didn't want to get involved with a girl he liked as a mate and just fool around. He just wanted to occasionally go out on the pull and pick up a willing girl or guy.

All the same, it didn't really take to much prodding to have Dawn get him to volunteer for the extra credit psyche project where he would get the chance to both "give" and "receive". He was taking two classes with professor Rektor already, and though the man and his curriculum were brilliant, and Greg Merrick didn't have as much time to go out as Ianto Jones would wish. This would be on campus, and could give him the chance to socialize with like-minded students who didn't really want attachments.

Now Dawn. He could really get to like Dawn. But he couldn't get emotionally involved. This experiment, along with the anonymous element could end up being the best or worst idea. However, University was made for experimentation, so either Dawn would find someone, or they'd together be in the same boat of joyful experimentation.

Maybe he could get her to put her long fingers up his arse whilst they were fucking. Dawn looked like she was a figiter and she could twist her fingers, nails scraping against important nerve endings. He was getting very hard now. He dipped his left hand down his pants, brushing past his very erect cock, and grabbed his balls. Messaging them, pulling down, releasing as they began to tighten. His right index finger parted his cheeks and found his center. His left trailed up his cock and pulled on his shaft rhythmically up and down, while he forced his finger into his channel. Almost. Almost. On his left, finger tips brushed over his cockhead. God. Yeah.

He grabbed his shaft again to pump it all out, settling his right index finger ever deeper. Finally when there was no more seed to cum, he let go, and switched to putting two of his wet fingers up his channel to prolong those shocks of delight.

The thing about consciously acknowledging that he was bi, was that his fantasies tended to have more than one area stimulated at a time, and most of his real-world shags weren't really up for either giving or receiving more than one area at a time. Ianto could keep trying.

With real people, the main thing was to keep things fun and light, and both not force someone on their first go or allow anyone to become too attached if they did multiple goes. Somewhat like his first crush, Han Solo, there was more that he could imagine than either Princess Leia or Luke Skywalker could fathom. Like some nice twin action between the two on his willing body.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: If you didn't read the earlier version of the Ianto part of the story, or are new to Torchwood, this chapter will fill out some details for you._

_I may yet write some T-rated stories of Ianto's younger life, but for some reason every chapter in this story has some kind of smut in it. Hope you enjoy... at least the good parts. Feel free to hiss at the evil/power-hungry characters._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3: Young Ianto Jones Prepares To Go Undercover**

Ianto remembered when he first had to talk about his sexuality with his boss, Director Yvonne Hartman…and what that lead to in private.

The Director was a little disappointed that despite my so called high IQ that I came with only above average but still in the range of human normal psi sensitivity. However she was delighted to scour my intake records and discover I was leaning towards being bi.

I had the opportunity to try both, and had admitted this to Torchwood during the long secondary intake process. At that point it was best to go along with what Torchwood wanted to be sent somewhere…. Not just an ordinary lock up at this point.

I had signed agreements and knew too much. I belonged to Torchwood, and the more they knew about me the better chance I could actually do something that I liked some of the time. They were thinking about making me an agent, and I admit that had a bit of an allure.

So yeah, they knew the basics of my sexual experiences and interests. Really, being 16, I hadn't really decided. Both of my experiences had been more about mutual exploration, than anything else.

With a bland expression and a raised eyebrow as I sat in front of Director Hartman in my fourth week of training and orientation when she said, "You know I have a twin sister who is a madam."

"Really, ma'am?"

"Oh, Mr. Jones don't look at me that way, if I were a sex worker, I would definitely be a dominatrix. And my sister is anything but that. But she does work for Torchwood when we need to train new agents in being aggressive in bed to get information. You know like James Bond?"

She better not be an identical twin. I really didn't like the idea of having sex with anyone who reminded me of my boss.

"In an all male boarding school, ma'am?"

"You might have to seduce one of the teachers or the school nurse!" she said just a little too enthused for my comfort. I was betting on the fact that she did not even have a sister.

During my seduction training I had the chance to top a few times, men and women. Because they couldn't get me to voluntarily bottom for the job, they sent me a realistic looking rubber dildo and some lube to just get used to the idea and feel of being penetrated.

As I had implied to Ms. Hartman, I was well aware that this could happen in an all male boarding school. It made sense to know what to expect, so it wouldn't destroy me if such a thing happened.

Un-enjoyable or forced sex could conceivably become an issue. I was not going to allow it to shake my assignment, if I ended up needing to "blend in" in that way. Frankly, I'd rather that I didn't do submissive in undercover, but it didn't terrify me.

And at least they had given me the option of learning how to top and the psychology of seductive control first. It probably wouldn't ever come to that, but if something happened, yeah, I wanted to be the one to breach that, not someone else.

So I opened and spread the contents of the packet of lube. It was "disguised" in a ketchup packet by the bright people in their non-James Bond Torchwood R&D, but it smelled like green apples, and tasted a bit like honey. Lube of the month club, one of his instructors had told me with a chuckle.

Yeah, right. So first I spread it out on the non-mechanical but very flexible… extra long penis and practiced licking it. Thankfully, no cameras had to observe this, so I took my time and kind of found that I liked licking the shaft, but maybe that was because of the lube flavor.

Actually, I had planned on only licking mouthing and maybe throating the thing today, but my trousers were getting uncomfortably tight. Bloody Torchwood must have put an aphrodisiac in the lube.

Sure my tent had nothing to do with being a horny 16 year old… yeah maybe it had everything to do with being a horny 16 year old in a private situation. A safe one. The thing is that the lube smelled so good and the soft but not too soft pretend penis was kind of fun to mouth and throat.

Okay, buttons on my trousers undone, cock slipped through the fly on my pants, I took my own shaft in one hand and used my other to slowly push the dildo into my mouth and throat to suck, and practice not choking. Once it was in my mouth, a second hand below made things so much better as I sucked and sucked, and reached several of the good parts, rubbing, twisting and dancing my finger-tips in and under the right places, and sucked tilting my head back.

Few minutes later I had a mess to clean up. I realized I might as well take my pants and trousers off, and move the pretend cock into the bathroom to wash off. Once I was in the bathroom, I decided to spread some of the lube on my fingers and try fingering my ass. Surely the fact that I put more of the fresh green apple-scented lube on the dildo had nothing to do with the idea of trying it up my ass later on, I lied to myself.

I went into the bathtub and put the pretend penis on the side where I could reach it, and filled the tub a few inches so I would have something to lean into on my knees. This wasn't the first time I had put a finger in my ass, but I didn't really include it in my masturbation repertoire, as it wasn't really necessary. I wondered if my own cock would get hard or if this would be too academic to turn me on.

Nothing so far, except for a slick hole. I turned the taps off and grabbed the rubber penis, smelling the latex and rubber just under the scent of green apples. I got it in a bit. Felt full, but nothing special.

Well here goes nothing, I decided to see how far I could get it in, riding it… knowing that somewhere in there it could hit my prostate, and damn if my own cock didn't love it that idea, coming back for seconds.

I couldn't get off from just the dildo in my ass, and was comfortably but not painfully hard. With the water in the tub and my squatted position I was actually able to "ride" the dildo and use both of my hands on my dick. It was good but not spectacular.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Another remix but with some new material and some switching off of exposition and point of view. Reviews give me motivation to post faster._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready and the First Experiment**

When Ianto checked in on the bulletin board for the project, he was pleasantly surprised that Dawn had chimed in on the discussion of flavored toppings or lubricants for the experiment. She certainly seemed smart enough to pull off both her student life and a wild kinky side. Time would tell.

Dawn had been assigned to be a subject "receiver" first. Alone in a medium sized, brightly lit room, she secured herself in the hip harness, lowering her draw-string track-pants to her hips below the restraint so the they could easily be pulled down or back up again without her getting a draft while she was waiting for her first turn or between turns. Then she fit her lower calves into a molded restraint that was one size fits all. Meaning that she could kick her legs a bit without kicking her "giver subject" if she were fortunate to get to that level during the experiment. Two guys who looked like weight lifters and dressed like they just came back from the gym brought in the rest of the apparatus to surround her lower half from the waist down, and make a closed booth over her head.

_Yum. I guess they're jocks who needed the extra credit. They weren't at the student meetings. At least they kind of are starting to get me in the mood. Visual hormones, _she joked with herself.

There was small television monitor in front of Dawn, and her head leaned back on cushioning to support her head and neck from behind, but not restrain her from turning from side to side. Likewise, when the lower part of the booth was closed and the top shelf was set to divide the two sections, her lower back and rear end were closed off and supported.

A tanned hand passed her some headphones over the top of the booth, while the main room lights dimmed, and the lights within her section remained fairly bright.

First she was going to watch back a video recording she had made earlier with herself talking to the camera agreeing to the parameters of the experiment and the rules of the "game".

Professor Rektor was a psychology professor first, so exploring sexuality for later publication had to have a psychological bent to it. His was the idea of self-programming, or rather a combination of self-hypnosis and neurolinguistic programming. That's was just a fancy way saying, "say it, hear it, do it." At least that's what Dawn's native California-speak translated the process as. The idea behind this was to frame your mood so as to get the maximum result from the physical stimulation. Dawn and the other students were down with that.

First on camera they were to read and sign a short an affidavit of his or her good standing health, and agreement to be otherwise hygienic. The twist was when the student spoke for the recording, instead of looking directly into the camera to address him or herself, the student made direct eye contact with the professor and say, "I enter this agreement of my own free will, in being a giver, I will also have the chance to be a receiver."

Her recording was played back twice, on a small monitor in front of her. Then, as prepared for the process, Dawn put her headphones on where she could hear Professor Recktor's voice, the music she chose put down low.

His research assistant handed her a sealed envelope over the divider. The envelope had what you were allowed and expected to do as a receiver. The students had all agreed that some in-the-moment or surprise instructions would add to the fun.

Since it was professor Rektor's experiment overall, he got to set the instructions, which might be different for each receiver subject, as he was in the very early days of collecting information for this study.

Dawn's instructions were to thank the Professor… using ritualistic language. Each of the students would use the same beginning instructions for the ritualistic language, and part of the anticipation of getting "off" when on the receiving end would be not knowing all of the instructions until it was their turn.

Dawn looked Professor Rektor in the eyes via monitor and say. "My Master, Thank you My Master." Hey, at least we didn't have to say it in Latin or German had been the joked when the students were setting up the experiment. Not that this would be a problem for Dawn with her aptitude for languages and practice using them.

"You are a beautiful strong, young person. And you know it," he said back to her.

_The whole empowerment angle was very important for us who considered ourselves modern and liberated. This was the part that the students had determined. What our "Master" would say back to us. It was kind of fun to be involved in this kind of constructive reality, even for something like a game "with benefits."_

Dawn took the next step and replied, "My Master, yes My Master." And yes, the capital letters were in the instructions. If she said it wrong, she would have to start at the top of the script again. It was important for science that everyone said the same neurolinguistic programming.

During her first session, Dawn had a delightful, wiggly time. The second round, she thought she must have orgasmed, screaming out in pleasure. However, she had never done more than touch herself in those areas, and certainly not as well as that second giver had. Willow was right. Tongues were of the good. Now she needed to get herself together to do a write up, and then wait her turn and try to give pleasure to two of her fellow students.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ianto's Experience with the First Experiment**

The day of the first experiment we had changed into loose drawstring track pants that wouldn't be pulled down until we were safely in the apparatus. Oh, and my instructions in my receiver envelope further said we could touch any part of ourselves that we could reach.

Our shoulders were given a limited range of motion, but our arms and hands could "move freely around the cabin." I know some people like to touch their necks or ears and some preferred their nipples or pecs or a combination. It was all about what felt good and helped turn you on, make you more likely to have an orgasm… or at least what we were calling in scientific terms and fellow student leers, a moment of euphoria, or a "euphoric event."

It was interesting listening to and learning from some of the female students. They described, "good rub tingles" as the onset of what could conceivably be called an orgasm. There was and remains a big mystique over what exactly constitutes an orgasm versus a release.

Secondary parties or givers could of course observe leg and arm thrashing, thus the legs being secured from kicking the giver in our experiment. Of course the postulation of hyper-stimulated nerve endings and electrical impulse overload into the brain, mini brainstorms, was put into the discussion.

The idea of using the term "euphoric event" was more generalized. Later on, perhaps it could be quantified into degrees. We were all looking forward to some kind of positive stimulation, and really weren't sure what the results would be. Just that we wanted to try.

Now not to get too ahead of ourselves, if the 10 minute version worked out this week, we were going to try a 20 minute version next week. However, everyone had to write detailed notes about their experiences and follow the "game" rules or they wouldn't be allowed into the 20-minute section.

I had done two of my fellow students, a woman with mint-flavored syrup and a man with pineapple-flavored syrup, before it was my turn. I think that the syrup had some aphrodisiac qualities and it reminded me a little bit of the Torchwood "lube of the month club" gel with which I had associative memories of getting off… so maybe not.

I was no virgin, but I really wasn't expecting to be quite this excited about the project… well it was no strings sex… and by being the giver twice, my anticipation was heightened. I think we really need to decide on a meter about "euphoric events," trying to get back into the spirit of the science experiment, logical thinking. Reason being was because like most guys, just thinking about the chance to get off made me semi-hard… like now… and I started to feel good. So what would that be… a 2 out of 10? Logical wasn't helping. What I'm saying is that while I was giving, I was getting comfortably hard. And now I also understood why being a giver was broken up into two sessions. It was a little strange just giving head on a timed situation and I was ready for a break after the first shot.

When it was my turn to be given to I furthered the supposition, but I didn't want to think about it too deeply as this was my chance to get off in one of the best ways possible. Though while I was waiting between sections I had pondered.

Maybe too, much. Maybe an inexperienced 10 minutes in an unknown situation wasn't enough to get me off. I was hard, but nowhere near ready to come. So that would be a four on my hypothetical scale? Enough with being logical, I could save that for the note taking period. I realized that since I had gone twice as a giver and we had an equal number of students, I would likely get a second chance to get my rocks off.

Professor Rektor's voice came over the headphones. "Here is where you get another choice in the game. You can stop now, or a second student can come in for another 10 minutes. Do you want that my beautiful, strong, young person." Oh, I got it. Even though it wasn't in the rules, it was extrapolation of the ritualistic language.

"Yes, my master" I said. There was nothing. Just sitting there for a few seconds.

He repeated. "Do you want more my beautiful, strong, student?"

Oh, right, I had to say "my master" first in syntax of the game.

"My master, yes. My master, give me more." My eyes locked on My Master.

"Very good, beautiful strong, young person." Unlike the first time, the monitor stayed on. Our eyes remained locked, mine unblinking for the longest time as the rubbing and licking began in below.

After a few more moments I was being licked swallowed and stroked… and it didn't take but a few more minutes before I cried out. "So, good, oh, good, so good" I was almost ready to come But the mouth pulled away. I was so close. What happened?

The familiar voice said. "The giver can't hear you, but I had them stop when you broke the rules. Try again. This is your first time." He continued, "My beautiful strong student, would you like this pleasure to continue?"

"My master, yes, my master, more my master."

And the ministrations continued.

This time I yelled out "My master, more my master, My Master My Master fuck me my master," and I then came strongly with an inarticulate roar. The giver had to keep licking me until the 10 minutes were up. This left me semi-hard, but not uncomfortably so. Then the apparatus loosened, the lights dimmed and I pulled my pants back up.

Unlike when I was a giver, My Master was there when the apparatus was fully opened.

"The game is over for now," said Professor Rektor. "Good game. You did well."

"My master, thanks…I mean professor."

He laughed and shook my hand very perfunctorily. "Here's a sealed envelope. It has your "homework" in it. If you want to continue to the next round of the game, open it any time between 9pm and midnight tonight. Those are your instructions. If you choose to open the letter of your own free will, you still get to choose if you wish to follow the instructions. Do you understand the voluntary assignment?"

"Sure. Thanks… "

"Now go to the room on your left and spend the next half hour writing some detailed notes about your experience, while it is still fresh, and then leave the notes behind." There's some coffee and water on the table. And I'll see you in class on Thursday."

I was a little fatigued and thirsty and made good use of the cups, fair tasting coffee and cold water as I wrote my initial impressions. Exactly one half-hour after I sat down, the door at the other end of the room clicked open.

All in all it had been a fairly profound afternoon for me, thinking about certain sex acts in a scientific manner, and following the rules of the "game."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dawn's Homework and Aloha Dream**

Dawn's after class envelope read, "Open Me After 7pm if you want to have some really great dreams."

If Dawn had been on a hellmouth, she might have been suspicious. As it was she figured it was more of neurolinguistic programming. Stuff she would read before going to bed and then dream about. And then write up a report. The envelope sure smelled good, and it was all she could do to wait until after 7pm, which happened to coincide with her dorm mates being out.

Just to be safe, she rubbed the envelope against her protection charm, a Celtic cross necklace that Willow had spelled to protect her from magic and evil. In fact it would send out a warning signal to Willow if either factor go too close to her, or if the necklace was removed. It was the only way that Buffy had agreed to allow her to go to University in England, while she took care of working with all of the new slayers that had been called.

Her charm was unaffected and Dawn continued to rub the envelope over her neck and cheeks, then back up to her nose. She was feeling pretty good, her groin throbbing. Guess that was an echo of sense memory, considering how good she felt this afternoon with similar smells of the lube when she was licking and getting licked.

She sighed when her clock radio went off at 7pm. She turned the sound down on the speaker, and then opened the envelope with shaky hands.

She read: _My beautiful strong student. Tonight you have a choice to dream about getting a wonderful message from very athletic men who wish only to please you, or starting with a message and going further to some of the delights that you experienced today._

The rest of the page was blank. Well that was frustrating. But, you know, the interior of the letter smelled even better than the envelope. She smelled it and licked it. Took her top off and rubbed it against her breasts, causing her nipples to get delightfully hard and pointed, her medium sized breasts and nipples working together, the areola and nipple lifting her athletic chest muscles as if she were wearing a sexy bra.

Breathing deeply, Dawn considered what else she could do with the letter, and just kind of stared at it. Neurolinguistic and sense memory, she thought. Okay. Looking at the letter, holding it in both hands she said, "My Master, My Master your student wants more!"

She felt a cold, electric static jolt at the back of her neck, but her desire and lusty feelings were spreading from her abdomen down to her groin and then back up again through her limbs.

"My Master, My Master you student wants more!"

Another cold but electric jolt. This one made her alert, although she was still horny.

Wait. There was more writing on the paper now. She held it up to her face so she could read and breath in the scent at the same time.

_My beautiful, strong student. If you would like to play a dream game where you get a message from some athletic, hard, well-prepared young men repeat this invocation out loud:_

Dawn read it, and said it as she read it. "My Master your student wishes to play. My Master your student wishes to follow the rules of the game. My Master your student begs you for this as from her own free will."

"Again!" That was her Master's voice! A chill-thrill pulled from her groin through her center chakra, up her middle, and then and up through her head.

She read the invocation a second time, this time with more assuredness. "My Master your student wishes to PLAY! My Master your student wishes to follow the rules of the GAME! My Master your student begs you for this as from her own FREE WILL!"

"Very, good my beautiful strong student. Step through the blue door for your reward."

Blue. Door? There was a blue door right in front of her, the nearest wall, and outer wall to the building. Wow. Talk about dreams! She stepped through the portal to hear the sound of crashing waves, beach party music and several welcoming, male hotties in tropical sarongs, sporting sizeable hard-ons outlined by the clinging fabric.

There was a second sound very low underneath the sound of the music and the waves. Dawn could barely here it, but it was odd. "Pleasure, pleasure, pain, pain. Pleasure, pleasure, pain. Pain. Pleasure, pleasure."

The guys were waving at her… with their hands, not their dicks which were of course covered with colorful sarongs, but very alert and large. But since this was a dream, that wouldn't be so bad either.

The lighting was low, but high enough to know she was in a chamber, not actually on a beach, but there was sand between her toes.

"Dawn? Message?" "Hi, Dawn. Can I rub your feet." "Dawn. Have a seat." "Dawn climb up me and lets rub together!"

Maybe she was drooling with all of that very hard, willing man-flesh, but they didn't seem to mind. One guy on either side of her, in her line of vision began gently messaging her shoulders, running their finger-tips under her arm and down and up again. She looked between them. One had a nice amount of chest hair and pale skin, the other a tan, and slicked smooth. She couldn't decide. They picked her up under her armpits like in a movie musical and carried her to a slightly vibrating salon chair.

She was marginally aware that there were other hotties in the room but she was very aware as she was sat down in the chair that the sarongs on the two who had transported her were now left behind, their slightly different dicks both hard and upright, just starting to leak. She petted them, and they jumped under her fingers.

She looked down at the other hotties as they licked her feet and messaged her legs, occasionally brushing their hard, bobbing, weeping cocks against her thighs. Her arms were stretched out to her sides, comfortably and were also being stroked.

She looked up as her breasts were touched, now by another two men, naked at her sides. Each going to work messaging and sucking, as they leaned in their cocks nudged and pressed her sides. Male musk and the ocean, mixed with tropical flowers wafted through her pulsing nostrils. Felt good. Her vagina throbbing as her inner thighs were lightly brushed and her nipples sucked hard.

Over all of this she heard him. "My beautiful strong student, what do you say?"

"My Master, my master, thank you my master," Dawn gasped.

They weren't touching her waist or groin. She needed. She needed.

"My Master, more my master."

"All in good time my beautiful strong student. Hop up on the message table so your back can be done."

The six men working her up reluctantly retreated. Looking like they want nothing better than to sex her up forever. As each one pulled away from her, they said softly, "My Master." They were looking lustfully and perhaps even lovingly at Dawn.

"My beautiful strong student hop up on the message table."

The table pushed against her buttocks.

"My master, your student wants more. My Master, my back can wait."

"My student I will give you a choice at this time. You can jump up and ride each of these young men, one at a time until they come, one after the other, or you may have a back message. What is your choice my student."

Dawn looked around. Another two hotties, still wearing their sarongs, waited at the message table.

"My Master your student wants to… wants to ride." Her feet were pinned to the ground somehow, but she was standing.

"Alright my student. But you must ride them all or there will consequences. Do you understand my beautiful, strong student?"

Four of the men began circling Dawn, reaching but not touching. Their firm cocks barely bobbing against their nicely sculpted, muscular abdomens.

"Say your invocation right, my student and you will be rewarded. Say it wrong and the dream is over. Do you accept my rules?"

Dawn's feet and legs were now immobilized. She wanted to reach the men, but they were just out of reach. One leaned in to give her a kiss. He had the flavored lube in his mouth and she swallowed it down with his tongue. From somewhere, even though she couldn't move her legs, a long tongue began stroking her groin moving down into her vagina.

The kiss ended and Dawn looked around. The men were out of reach, and now she was incased up to her neck, and could only move her head around. She couldn't look down, but the long tongue was in the encasement stroking and entering and thrusting into her vagina.

"My student make your choice and say your words."

"My Master, Ohhh my master." One of the taller naked guys leaned in and gave her a lube filled deep searing kiss. She licked his tongue and lips as below the large, long tongue entered her, thrusting in and out. She was feeling almost as good as when she screamed during the experiment. And now, it was better, higher, and higher.

"You may speak correctly or you may scream, those are the rules."

Breathing deeply Dawn got ready to say her choice, when, she couldn't stand it any longer and screamed in ecstasy. The tongue inside her gripped in place by her vaginal walls, then continuing to move as they began throbbing and squeezing.

Another hottie came in to give her a flavored kiss and she was still tingling.

"Ride or message?" her Master's voice said.

Dawn was itching to move, her legs trembling, even though they couldn't move far.

She wanted to take an active role in this. The tongue insider her, slowly pulled out.

"My Master, your student wishes to ride. My Master, please."

And she was free, and the nearest hottie was semi-reclined on the sand, his arms and feet pinned down with cuffs. His knees bent, but spread out wide like a butterfly, and his was dick high in a salute leaking precome.

She jumped him, easily getting his dick in and up her vagina, and after a "wuff" they were both chanting together, "My Master, My Master So Good My Master, More My Master."

After a few minutes of this, his cock jumped higher and released its seed. Her hips clamped down, and with a practiced internal muscle move from her own masturbation sessions she squoze and messaged the release as far as it could go, before the hottie softened and could free himself from between her legs.

Dawn looked around. The next hottie was seated in a chair, only his feet bound. She got up in his lap and rode him hard, his rough hands dancing on her back grabbing and squeezing her ass, as they both chanted their thanks and devotions to their Master. As the second hottie came inside her, a rain of flavor and scent came down on her.

The third hottie had also been rained on and was lying on his back, his arms cuffed over his head, but feet and legs free. Dawn positioned herself over his willing cock and slid in, licking the syrup off his chest, moving her hips as he used his legs to push her closer. She grabbed his ass. His flexible legs pulled her closer as she began to rock deeper down his long shaft. She loosened her hold on his ass and he loosened his hold with his legs, and Dawn flexed her knees up and down to get into a rhythm of riding the extra-hard, extra long dick.

Then he put his legs down to help increase his ability to push up and meet her. Dawn rode him, holding on to his buttocks, pinching and grasping the fullest feeling possible. Hot and bothered, but neither of them was there yet. As she brushed her hair out of the way, he started licking her chest, moving on to one breast while she tweaked the other. She rode and rode, and it was feeling so good.

He started chanting first somehow getting wider inside her. "My Master, my Master, so good. More My Master."

Dawn realized that she had been somewhat silent in her concentration. She had been feeling good but she hadn't reached that height from when she was enclosed and being licked. But she was getting there on this big, fat, long dick going ever deeper, the shocks from her nipples making the ride all the better, all the deeper.

"My master. OH God My Master" A little more. "My Master." Almost. "My Master"

Something cool and electric sharp at the back of her neck, just edging on painful mixed with her euphoria and sent her nerves into a frenzy. She screamed as she came. She came long and screamed long, the electric shards pain eventually being all that was left, after the main orgasm ended, just some good tingles left plus that cool, sharp pain for what seemed like several minutes.

"My student." Her Master said right behind her, his hand cupped behind her neck. She turned he was completely dressed. "You have one more ride to satisfy."

"My Master?" She mewled.

"You do not get another choice until you finish your contract with me, unless you want to be punished. Do you want another ride, or do you want me to give you a beating?"

Colorful lights from behind her Master, now standing with his hands at his sides, shined into her eyes, leaving him a dark spot in kaleidoscope of color.

"My Master. Ride." And now the lights stopped. Only the interior beach room and her Master remaining.

"Well, there he is, hard and waiting for you." Her Master pointed at the fourth hottie leaning up against a soft wall, his dick in the ready position.

"My Master?" She said looking between her clothed Master and the hottie ready and waiting for her.

"Go on!"

"My Master, thank you!"

Dawn skipped over and climbed up the ready, hottie bracing her hands on his shoulders, and lowered herself down. She found that she was able to breach the soft, almost mushy wall with her legs, both up against the wall and wrapped around him. He had a dripping, flavored kiss for Dawn, and she rode him with only the sound of their breaths through their noses and their hips and mouths crashed together.

It was so, damn hot this time. It was so all over, and all through her. She was screaming in no time. She didn't want to let go. The aftershocks still in her, and the man below her was still hard and pumping into her, to her satisfaction.

"What do you say, my student." Her Master stood patiently and impassively near by.

"My Master my master! Thank you my master."

"Now, would you like to train to be a hostess for Your Master and have fun like this every night?"

"My Master?"

"You have a choice right now. You can get a message on your back and well, in places you never knew could feel so good, if you would like to train to be a hostess, or you can go back to you drab life, forgetting most of this delicious dream? What will it be? Are you a thinker? Can you think while you get your pleasure? Or are you a sheep, destined to be someone's toy?"

"My Master, hostess."

"Very well, my hostess-in-training. Hop up on the table for your back message."

"My Master, yes My Master."

"Now the rules of the game are such: while you are training and when you are a hostess you are to instruct these rules."

"Are you listening, my hostess-in training?"

Dawn had jumped up on the table and laid down on her stomach. "My Master, yes My Master."

"You are very bright hostess-in-training."

"My Master, yes my master."

"Very good. I need you to repeat the following. 'My Master of my own free will I shall follow your rules. My Master I want to make you happy.' Got that?"

"My Master, yes. My Master of my own free will I shall follow your rules. My Master, I want to make you happy."

"Very good, my little hostess."

"My Master of my own free will I shall follow your rules. My Master, I want to make you happy."

"Good. Now turn your head so it is supported, and your neck is relaxed with good posture."

Dawn looked down into a little chamber for her head with colored lights that flashed. Her back was messaged and her nerves were still easy to arouse from her earlier activities. A donut pillow was put underneath her hips to lift them up, but still allow a light breeze to pass over her mounds and vagina.

"My hostess, are you thirsty? Would you like something to drink?"

"My Master yes, my master."

An opening in the chamber where her face was, and a long, obviously plastic colorful dildo rose to meet her mouth, spurting fluid upward.

"Open your mouth and let it in."

She did, it was cool and marvelous. And what made it even better was as she sucked, her vagina was fingered and her anus was rimmed with a gentle, long probing tongue; and her back was stroked in rhythm. Upward, upward, higher, higher. She screamed and nearly gagged on the dildo in her mouth, which had "come" when she did, spurting up a fountain of liquid for her to swallow. Her entire nerves were in ecstasy.

"My hostess?"

The dildo retreated. She could talk again.

"My Master?"

"Front door or back door?"

"My Master, what?"

"This is part of your training to be my hostess. The rules which you have agreed to include that you can ask for more, or you may scream. At various points you will be given a choice, but until then… and here is you choice, my hostess. Remember how you rode four of my hosts?"

"My Master more my master?"

"Yes my hostess. Well now I have some hot erect penises of my patrons and minions that need to be satisfied. And you are my hostess. So you have a choice. Remember to use your words right or you will be punished severely. Do you understand my hostess?"

Dawn's shoulders were pinned down tightly against the table, but she was still being messaged, rimmed and shallowly tongue fucked. All of her tingled so good all over, even somehow, now, each of her breasts and nipples were being messaged and stimulated, despite the fact she was prone on a table. Well, if her head was in a special chamber, maybe her breasts were too.

The tongues retreated, and her vagina and groin were humming, but unattended, and her buttocks were being messaged and scratched.

"My Master, more my master."

"Good hostess. Front door or back door."

It was a dream, right? "My Master, your hostess wants both."

"That is an acceptable answer my hostess." Her calves were pinned down and the table shifted so that she was in a vertical position.

A slicked finger entered her anus and began rubbing while a hard penis rocked into her vagina.

"My Master yes, My Master so good." The penis came quickly and was replaced by another. A second finger breached her back channel. This time the penis in her vagina was taking its time, the person attached to it pounding against the table, causing her world to shake, while another hard, slicked penis entered her rear channel. It was full and unusual, as they thrusted in and out, never quite leaving her. Both cocks were in her, expanding, thrusting, going deeper. Filling her fuller, and it was beyond anything she had experienced before, her own juices reacting, hardly needing any of the lube that was standard in her Master's game world.

"My Master, more. Oh god. My Master, My Master My Master."

Soon she was screaming and screaming in pleasure as one hard dripping cock replaced the other in a seemingly unending sequence until she passed. Out.

She awoke lying dressed in purple sarong with a white flower print, alone at the fake indoor beach, except for her Master still fully dressed looking at her pensively.

"My Master?"

"My Hostess. I need to ask you a question before we proceed, before you are given more choices, more pleasure or more training. Do you understand, my hostess?"

"My Master yes. My Master more."

"All in good time."

"Tell me about your necklace, Dawn."

"My Master? I am your hostess."

"I understand my hostess, but you are also Dawn."

"Course, I am. This is a dream after all."

"My Dawn you broke a rule, I will have to punish you later at a time and in a manner of my own choosing. Do you understand this?"

"My Master, yes. My master had a question?" She was just a little pissed. Through all her pleasure and ecstasy her background as a linguist had kept her "in character" for the game rules. Now she had broken rule as her Master made the game more complicated. She needed to answer her Masters question.

"My Dawn. My hostess. Tell me about your necklace."

Dawn touched it. "My Master it is magical and bespelled."

"Obviously. Tell me something I don't know."

"My Master, the most powerful Wicca on earth created it for me to protect me from evil magic stuff."

"And why is that?"

"My Master my sister is the slayer, the one girl in all the world to. Do you know the myth of Sineya's daughters, my Master?"

"My Dawn. My Hostess. I know this myth. But did you know that the slayer is always an only child?"

"My Master. The slayer is my sister and the most powerful Wicca on earth, Willow the red, is her bestest friend."

"Be that as it may, it does create a problem. Which I solved tonight by allowing you to be my hostess instead of fashioning you into my instrument. You are and will remain a person and not be an object. My Dawn. But you are my hostess. Part of being my hostess means your desires will be fulfilled more than any ordinary human could ever experience. Do you understand?"

"My Master it sounds like a problem that isn't a problem. My Master. My Master is all broody McBrooderson, but you wouldn't be able to get this close to me for this long if My Master was evil. Master, you're my Master," Dawn concluded with delight.

"My Dawn, my hostess. Nothing in this dream world is magic. It is all science in one form or another. I can sense magic, just barely, but it is not a part of my science. My Dawn, my hostess. What else does your charm do?"

"My Master it lets Willow know when I'm in danger of evil and magic or if something bad happened to me."

"My Dawn. Let me be frank with you. We are going to be returning to your dorm room 10 minutes after you left it. During that time you were physically in the dream world and not in your dormitory. The place you are now where we are outside of time. The game can sometimes be in the real world and sometimes be in the dream-world that's why I need hosts and hostesses for when the game is in the real world. Do you understand?"

"My Master I think I do."

"Now I don't expect you to do anything for me in the real world, or mention the game. Until you are fully trained my hostess. Do you understand?"

"My Master, I think I do."

"My Dawn I will tell you more of my plans for the real world later. And now you have another choice."

"My Master?"

"Of your own free will, I want you to choose between another round of messages and other good feelings, bringing you higher and higher to ecstasy; or if you want to return to you room now you may. But before you choose, you must know that I do owe you some punishment for breaking a rule. I could punish you by sending you home with no memory of this and no chance of this happening again…."

"My Master, more my Master, MY master more game, more hostess my master."

"All right my hostess, if you really want to continue you must agree to all of my rules, that includes some hypnosis so you cannot reveal what you have learned. Do you agree of your own free will, my hostess?"

"My Master your hostess agrees. MY Master of my own free will I wish to have more training. My Master more massage. MY master more. MY master I of course agree to all of your rules."

"Including a light compulsion where you cannot tell about this, my Dawn. Do you agree of this of your own free will?"

"My master please. My master more. MY master my will."

"Then it shall be done, my Dawn. My hostess." He drew her up to her feet, not touching any erogenous zones, and shined a stick with some pretty colors into her eyes. The music and the waves started, and there were eager naked wanting hotties. 10 this time for her to climb on and fuck, and enjoy calling out to and thanking their Master for this training period.

"Answer the phone." Her Master said.

Dawn was in her dorm room the phone ringing. Her alarm clock radio playing softly it was 7:11 PM. She read the caller ID and opened the phone. "Willow?"

Willow babbled her worry, something about Dawn disappearing. "I'm right here Willow. I don't know maybe it was the mystical equivalent of sunspots? I've been here all evening. Just getting ready to take a shower, actually." And Willow was calmed. Dawn meanwhile remembered several hours of euphoria and missed its near constant thrusting and jangling to her senses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ianto's Homework and Dream pt 1**

I woke up startled at 10pm, and listened finding no one else in the suite that I shared with three other blokes. We shared a common space and bathroom, but we had small bedrooms with doors we could close and lock. I figured now was as good time as any to open the next instructions. Where the envelope had been blank when it was given to me, it now had a cursive quilled script that said, "To my beautiful, strong, student."

I raised an eyebrow at that. The envelope had been blank when I took it. Now I raised the envelope to my nose before I opened it. Smelled a little bit like mint and pineapple, the two lubricant syrup flavors I had chosen.

I was betting the scent would be stronger when I opened the envelope, and part of me suspected the letter itself might be blank or have "appearing ink". It did smell good, and not overpowering when I opened the letter, on a thick hand-made paper all the better for trapping the scent. I was right, the paper was blank. It smelled great, though… score one for Pavlov's dog, and I was starting to get hard. I needed to put on looser pants.

If I understood the instructions right, the words would probably appear some time before midnight. Very dramatic. I stripped down to my briefs, took the letter with me into the bathroom, locked the door… and gave it an experimental lick. It tasted faintly like the syrup.

I put the paper on the side of the sink and stepped into the tub turning the tap on to a warm flow, letting the water drain out. It was really just for sound privacy. I pulled my briefs off and started touching myself. Kneeling in the tub, using both hands, remembering the mouth on my cock-head. I thought I should practice "the rules" for the next class. I spoke softly as I touched and got a little rougher with myself than my giver had, "My Master, yes, My Master more. My Master" (I was of course visualizing myself as my own master this helped, as I closed my eyes). "More… " damn. Broke the rules. Had to stop.

Dropped my hands to my sides. Then, chanted again "My master, more" several times, as I resumed tugging and pulling and stroking. I could feel my balls tightening, my cock jerking, I was about to come. I said, "My Master fuck me!" My seed churned, pumping out and over my hands and onto my thighs. Heaving, my eyes tightly closed, feeling all of the sharp lovelies of the aftershocks. I paused to gather my outward senses, and then cleaned myself off. Washed and put my briefs back on.

"You know what would make it even better?" I turned quickly no one was there. Just me in the bathroom. I looked down at the letter. Still blank. Still smelling damn good. My tongue touched it again.

"You know what would make it even better?" I heard again. It was Professor Rektor's voice. I looked around again. It wasn't coming through the bathroom door, it was right next to me, like right next to my ear, and even with some kind of futuristic technology that made him invisible, there was no way we could both fit in the room. Very freaky. Maybe I was dreaming. I looked at the clock, it seemed normal. Almost 11pm. Still no sounds of anyone outside the door.

Or maybe it was some part of the game. Did he really have time to bug everyone's room? No it was my imagination. But I could say. I could experimentally say, "My Master make it better?"

"You know what would make you come even harder?"

I turned around, he wasn't there. I took the letter and went back to my bunk. Stared at it again. Licked it. Smelled it. It smelled so good. I ran my nose over the letter, and words started to appear. Oh. I systematically sniffed the entire page and the message appeared in total.

"My dear, beautiful strong student," it read. No voices in my head, but I was able to clearly visualize – the professor – master for the game. My master. Or was I my master? Instead of visualizing him, I just invoked the tone of his voice instead.

"If you want to continue to play tonight in your dreams, stand up and open the blue door. It will open up when you say the following invocation: My Master I want to follow your rules and play. My Master this is my choice to follow your rules.

If you do not say this correctly the blue door will not open."

Blue door? Talk about suggestions. The paper still smelled so good. I smelled it some more and licked it and grabbed my cock through my shorts… slowly rubbing myself.

I looked up. In my wall there was a blue door… where before had been a just a white wall with band posters.

"Fucking amazing." I'm playing! Playing or dreaming, I'm in. I held the paper in one hand and grabbed my cock and rubbed it one more time. Then I straightened up and said the invocation.

"My Master I want to follow your rules and play. My Master this is my choice to follow your rules."

And I actually heard the door that wasn't there, that couldn't be there, click open. And I actually put my hands on the door and pushed it open and stepped into a darkened, room. It wasn't so dark that I would panic, the light was rising, and I could see that I was alone. In a small room with a table covered in a cloth. Beyond the table were two more doors. As the light rose I could see the door to the left was red and door to the right was green.

The door behind me clicked closed. I turned around, and the door was gone.

Dreams are so cool when they're vivid! And yeah, maybe this was drug induced, my professor being such a fan of the 60s and all with his dark black Nehru suit, but it was still a dream. A lucid one where I controlled myself… so it was all good. Because honestly, if I was dosed I was dosed, and I might as well enjoy the trip.

I waited and sniffed the letter some more giving it a few more licks. Because it really did taste a lot like the syrup. I think I was getting to a "3" on my own scale, even though I had already come in the bathroom a short while ago. Got to love sense memory, and things that smell good!

I heard the voice again. "You know what could make it better?"

"What?" I asked the room.

"If you break the rules again, my beautiful strong student, you will exit through the red door instead of the green door."

I was silent.

"Let me tell you the rules," Professor Rektor said. "My rules which you have agreed to of your own free will," he said dryly but with a hint of rage behind it.

Typical English.

"All statements in this game must begin with "My Master." If you speak without saying My Master first, your privileges will be taken away and you might even be punished." At that he seemed to loosen up and be more relaxed, like telling a bedtime story to an elder child. "You might have to go through the red door. Honestly my beautiful strong student, I want you to feel," he said with some longing. "It doesn't matter to me if you feel pleasure or pain." Back to light and matter-of-fact.

After a long pause I said, "My Master, is this part of the experiment?"

"My beautiful strong student," he said with some delight, "You are the experiment. But not to worry, this is part of the "game" we don't have to have science here, only following the rules. Oh, and none of this is really happening. You're dreaming."

"My Master I am dreaming?" But am I both dosed with a drug and dreaming, that's the question. Wouldn't want to make him angry though. Should stay on his good side, if he's willing to drug his students.

"Yes my beautiful, strong student. This is all a dream. But the dream is part of the game and has rules. Do you understand, my beautiful strong student?"

"My master, I want to play." My dick, certainly wanted to play, I think it was going to be time to take my pants off soon I felt it struggling to get free through the fly.

"And you will follow my rules"

"My Master I have already promised to follow the rules." I smirked.

"You are so good and so strong my student."

"My master, yes." Just a bit bored now.

"Do you know what will make it even better," he asked again.

"My Master I want to make it better." This was kind of fun.

"Do you want to make it hotter?"

"My Master I want to make it hotter." I paused to evaluate myself. I only had my t-shirt and briefs on but this was dream. Not a naked dream... at least not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ianto's Homework and Dream pt 2**

"My beautiful strong student, smell the letter again and give it a good lick."

Yea-ah. Some kind of drug, but if I was already asleep, we're just talking fantasy or my subconscious though it could be a drug or….I followed the instruction.

"I can't hear you!" the voice said angry.

Ah, I suppose we were constructing our reality, our rules. And one of the rules apparently was I was supposed to speak up. "My master, yes. I have done it. My Master I feel good." Eye roll, but I did feel good and so did my cock.

"Good, my beautiful strong student. Go over to the table an take a look at what's under the cloth."

While I felt a little patronized and shook my head with a soft snort, I was enjoying feeling semi-hard. "My Master I am doing it."

Under the cloth were rubber penises and smaller things. Some of them were much too wide to be considered.

"My beautiful strong student are you taking look a the variety of dildos and butt plugs?"

"Yes, my master."

"You broke the rules. Go through the red door. You're not ready for the green door."

"My master?" I asked.

"Oh, alright, my beautiful strong student. You may pick an item from the table."

"My master, yes?" I was considering a penis shaped dildo about as wide as my ring finger. Let's just say I wasn't going to be too adventurous the first time out. Even in dreams we have to follow our nature. Tame the dream, and not let the dream tame us. It was part of my personal ethics, and I extended it to my dreamscape.

"Just so you know, I can't see you I can only hear you. So your choice is totally up to you. You can pick nothing, but you'll be missing something really good."

"My master, yes, I understand."

Suddenly another light came on between the two doors. It showed Professor Rektor's face on a monitor.

"Hello my beautiful strong student. Can you see me?"

I paused to gather my syntax. "My master, yes."

"Good. I'm going to add a new rule to the game. If you don't want to play anymore you don't have to go through either door. Do you understand?"

"My master, yes."

"You're very good. One of the smart ones, my beautiful strong student"

"My master, yes."

"Cheeky, too. Okay here's the new rule. When you see my face on a monitor appear, the first time you see it, you will acknowledge me, and in the least say "My Master." I am allowing for some adlibbing. Loved the "My Master fuck me" from before. You know I would never ask a student to say that. Do you understand?"

"My master, yes."

"Okay. Also you must try to turn and face me, then say "My Master" when one of the monitors lights up. Do you understand?"

"My Master yes." This was fun. I was always good at following instructions… until I decided to not follow them anymore that is. I grinned.

"Okay let's play and practice this."

Apparently there were two other screens in the room. I passed the test after about 12 repetitions.

"Now my beautiful strong student. Take your selection and go through the green door," My Master said.

I picked up the thin dildo.

The green-door room was similar to where we had the experiment earlier today, though more brightly lit. Another eight rounds of address the randomly appearing face on the monitor with My Master "My Master" later and I was directed to the syrup.

I coated the dildo, and then was directed to something a little bit like an electric pencil sharpener sitting on a tall white end table that rose out of the bright white floor. I mounted the dildo with the model penis head sticking out on an angle, the fantastic smelling syrup oozed off it and around it. I was getting so, so hard. I playfully rubbed my hand over the head of the dildo that had a little sprongy give. The palm of my hand reveled in the stickiness and what it pretended to represent.

Since my so-called master wasn't going to tell me to use the item, only point out where the mount was, I had to extrapolate. With pleasure, I picked up the entire mounting device, and slowly worked the long slender finger into me. I didn't feel too full or too stimulated but clearly the syrup or the smell, or the anticipation of it was starting to get me aroused, my dick clearly showing my pleasure.

I had to call out to "My Master" when I was ready for the next step of instructions. Instead of just wanking off, I wanted to see what was going to happen next. So after quickly brushing both hands over my shaft and head, I stood, holding the back of the mount in one hand, my other hand free at my side.

I reminded myself that this was only a dream… a very structured dream, in large part because my bedroom was on the third floor and the first door I walked through faced the courtyard. "My master, I am ready to proceed."

A hidden sliding wall panel opened up and the apparatus we students had "created" slid into the room, the panel closing behind it and the booth wheeling itself to right in front of me. Just a bit anthropomorphic. In its closed position it resembled a puppet show booth from a fair.

20 times, My Master's face appeared in the room on four different screens, while I held the dildo mount with one hand in my butt. I passed the test, the top half of the booth came up, the sides opened, and was directed to slip the mount of the dildo very carefully in a slot behind the hip brace and then encase my hips and butt, tightening the straps around myself until I was secure. The top of the booth lowered down, and when my bare feet slid into the lower calf restraints, I heard the sides click closed.

I pushed back on the dildo. The slide very slow, going deeper, sliding in. Up a bit, down a bit, feeling full but not too full. Oh yeah. I rested my hands on the desk created by the separation between my top half and bottom half and then slowly leaned forward into a good posture position. The pretend dick up my arse, moved along now rather than rubbing anything or pulling out.

The lights inside the upper part of the booth got brighter to the level from my memory when we did the experiment. I was instructed to put on the headphones… and then saw there was a small monitor with my Master's face in the booth, also similar to earlier today.

"My Master," I croaked out, getting adjusted to the situation but not wanting the game to end.

His voice came through the headphones live so I could see that indeed in this game he would not be touching me.

But was I thirsty? Instead of cups, two snow white plastic, extremely wide and extremely long dildos, shaped like a penis… for a hypothetical 12 foot tall man, came through slots in front of my face, just slightly apart from each other. I think I had seen novelty salt and peppershakers like this. The snow-white dildos with slits in their "cock heads" weren't ceramic. They were a sort of squishy but firm plastic or rubber.

The back of my neck and head was cradled on a wide arch, not restrained, so I could easily turn to try out each one. One had coffee the way I liked it, instructed My Master. The other water. I could sip at either one at any time by sucking on the head of the penis and drawing the liquid out through the hole.

A new rule was presented for the situation. Only when the penis shaped dispensers were in my mouth would I be omitted from responding verbally. I could either respond to events and instructions verbally with "My Master," grunt, or scream out as the case might be; or suck one of these… well at least they were so wide that they only could go in my mouth an inch or two. I was instructed to try them out. It was kind of uncomfortable to open that wide.

I think this really was all a dream, or there was something more in the nozzles because I was reminded of how high my cock had been bobbing earlier. I think it was up for an encore. I could feel the precome against my lower belly, but somehow was not ready to come on my own. And of course I couldn't reach it from this position. My cock-head scraped the top of the divider, and I found I could wiggle just a bit… but not enough to make… headway.

I knew that the 10 or 20 minutes from the "giver" could do it. I think I was at a 6 or 7 now on the scale where it would only take an 8 to come and anything higher than an eight would be mind-blowing sex.

So then there were two more rules I had to agree to in order to continue the game. As my mind concentrated on the rules, my passion dropped to a comfortable level of about a 4.

One rule was that I was not allowed during the game to say "no" or "stop" even if I put "my master" first. I had to agree to this three times. Everything in this game had to be consensual, My Master affirmed. Thus there was no use of a so-called "safe word" like you might find in a bondage situation. I had only read about bondage in my desire to know everything. Bondage, really? Come on, it was not my scene.

Now, as I had read, in bondage scenarios someone was wailing down a beating on the other. I was to be in control of just about everything except how I was receiving my blow job which was going to be delivered by some equally horny college student who had an equal interest in being both thorough and gentle. Seemed fair enough.

The other rule My Master gave me was that when I sucked on one of the dildos in front of me, the one in my arse would move in tandem… or it would move randomly if I didn't suck. And that movement would start as soon as I said that I agreed to the terms of that rule. Or I could just go back to my room now. Not going to happen. Besides a little variety, a little control. This was going to be fun!

"My master, now. My master, more." I had to say that three times too. Oh god, the mounted dildo in my arse was moving. Ah…yeah. "My Master feels so good."

I experimented with sucking on one of the giant penis heads, leaning forward and switching off between the two, my hands lazily circling my nipples and pecs, dipping down my center as far as I could reach, which was far from all of the way. I learned to quickly turn my head and switch between the two oral dispensers, releasing one from my mouth and then sucking the other so that my hands could wander. The water one, the coffee one. The water one. Oh, yeah. That was, that was, "My Master fuck me."

"All in good time, my beautiful strong student. Not for real of course, only metaphorically in the game. Do you understand the rules?"

"My master, yes. My Master more." Yep, I was ready for my world to be rocked by an amazing blow job while my arse was being fucked. Incredible. Great dream.

"Good. The giver will come in now."

I started sucking the water dispenser penis exclusively. The giver started sucking and licking and rubbing my inner thighs. Occasionally my Masters face would appear, and would suck harder in recognition, so I would have not to speak and break my concentration. Then, oh my master, My Master my god. When I sucked harder the dildo in my arse felt like it was expanding, yet pulsing, hitting the right nerve clusters over and over again. Was that possible? In a dream, yeah. Oh great, great dream!

I sucked harder as my giver was doing his or her best. I really had no idea of my arms and legs right now, just those two intense points at my groin and inside me. Sucking, sucking, sucking, and the water in my mouth, gradually turned into the syrup. Mint then pineapple, then mint. Very surreal. The dildo in my mouth got narrower, flexible and pushed itself in further, like it had a mind of its own, and I sucked, and sucked, the back of my throat was filled and I was forced to swallow as the pressure increased in my channel and the back of my throat; and oh, tightening, tightening and my balls lifting, and then I was coming so hard, reflexively swallowing the heavy, replenishing weight in my throat, strategic nerves in my body shooting with ecstasy. I closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ianto's Homework and Dream pt 3**

Fog horn… a loud blast in my ears. I opened my eyes.

The dildo penis was still in my mouth. I had stopped sucking, but it was still slowly leaking thick syrup into my throat that I had to keep swallowing or choke on. The giver left. The dildo in my arse slowly pulled out, and then was slowly replaced by a shallow but thick, rubber butt plug, which my entrance clamped down on.

I was still in bliss as the dildo in my mouth retreated.

My Master's face was on the monitor.

"My master, yes my master?"

"You broke a rule. I want you to think about what rule you broke."

The apparatus shook hard like a parent shaking a child, I could feel my balls and cock hanging loosely moving back and forth while the rest of the device seemed to close in on the parts that were held in place, making it hard for me to breathe while my entire world shook. Combined with my lingering bliss, I was half detached from the shaking, but somehow knew it could be important.

"Answer me my beautiful strong student," My Master's voice demanded and came into focus.

I didn't know, but I had to speak. "My master, my master, my master…" I choked out about 12 times before I realized that each chant the shaking subsided more, and the pressure on my body got to a comfortable, supportive level. The apparatus kind of just held me for the last 7 or 8 chants while I thought about what I had done against the rules and figured it out. "My Master I am not to close my eyes if I am to follow the rule about addressing you when your face appears."

The top of the booth pulled back, and the bottom part clicked open. My Master's face appeared on a wall monitor. "My master!"

"Good my beautiful strong student. I am going to give you a second chance. Do you see the purple door?"

I turned my head from the monitor and saw a tall luminescent purple door in the wall. "My Master, yes."

"You know that since this is a dream time isn't passing in here."

I had turned my head back to the monitor where my Master's voice was emanating and answered, "My Master, yes?" I was still tingling in oh, so many places.

"Good my beautiful strong student. Now when you get back to your room I want you to think about this experience and keep the butt plug in at least six hours a day, if ever want to play this game again. Do you understand my beautiful strong student?"

"My Master yes. My Master yes."

"Do you want to play more and continue to follow my rules?"

Oh god, my channel was still throbbing, my slightly bruised mouth and throat felt all the better for having been creamed, and I was practically getting hard again, thinking about the chance for more, as aftershocks of intense the physical pleasure still wracked my entire body, making it difficult for me to stand steady.

"My Master yes."

"Good. Now since you broke some of the rules but this was your first time, we're going do to something special."

"My master, good, my master." I was getting good at anticipating some of the new rules. My Master didn't like silence. Since he couldn't touch me he needed the affirmation. "My Master more?"

"Something like that. Inside the room is a warm pool. I want you to go in there and put your arms in the floaters and then I will leave you to sleep for six hours. That way you can get used to having the butt plug in for six hours. Then when you wake up and get out, the game is still on. Do you understand? While you are in my domain the game is always on."

"My Master yes. My Master more."

"Good child. Now when you get up and shower you may take the butt plug out. There will also be food. Etcetera. When you're ready to go back into your room, put the butt plug back in. I'm going to hypnotize you so you will only remember that there was a butt plug in the envelope and that you agreed to put it in. You won't forget any of this, you just wont' be able to talk about it or write about it. Do you agree to my game terms?"

All of real hypnosis was only your own mind telling you what to do, so by making an oral contract. Yeah, I had no problem with it. "My Master great dream!"

"Insolent pup. Do you agree of your own free will to allow me to hypnotize you so you cannot reveal this dream, even if you remember it through the hypnosis?"

I really didn't understand why this part was so important. Hypnosis was all about a form of consent anyway. We had even covered this in review a couple of weeks ago in the classroom. Your mind had to consent to trick yourself, even if someone else came up with the specific wording of the routine. I really didn't believe in the idea that someone could use their mind to control another mind, not a how mentalist used hypnosis. Maybe something alien, but this was really just a formality as far as I was concerned, a part of the ritual.

"My Master yes."

"Five more times and then through the door with you," he laughed.

And I did, the room darkening a bit first so I could attenuate to bright spot lights (not my master) and monitors (with My Master's face) and distinguish between the two. I sunk to my knees during the process and when I finished the rest of the harness system had been removed and the floor felt like it was covered with the finest sand.

Finally the purple door flickered and illuminated in the dark. I walked through, finding steps down to a small pool. The water was warm. There was a floater pillow to hold my head up, and adult sized puff floaters to put on my forearms. I took the headphones off; the twitchy aftershocks faded into a languid warmth, and I fell asleep.

I awoke when the last of the water drained out of the pool, my bum gently slapping against the still warm tile, my head and neck still supported, and the floaters on my arms pricking me. The floaters kept pricking me and I couldn't figure out how to get them off. Oh god it was starting to hurt. Oh god. "My master. My Master help me."

"This is your punishment time, but as I said it won't be for very long."

"My master. My master!"

"What?! You may say, "My Master more" or you may scream."

The pain kept steady, the floaters got tighter as well, like when you had your pulse taken at a doctor's office.

"My Master more." The pricking pain and radiating tightness increased. I didn't see why I should scream it didn't make sense to my half-asleep mind.

"My master, it hurts."

"It is supposed to hurt my beautiful strong student you can take it. Just keep asking for more until you scream. And then you can have breakfast. Unless you don't want to play ever again?"

"My master, play." My cock jumped a little bit, too, wanting to play, even though the pain.

"Say your words."

"My Master more!" By the third time I was screaming in pain even as I said the words. Then the floaters clicked off and clattered to the ground.

"You know this is just a dream, my beautiful, strong student?"

"It's just a dream," I repeated.

"No" reverberated through room. "You broke a rule. I'm giving you the red door."

"Oh god." I knew it had to be something painful after that arm pricking.

"Red door."

"My master, yes." A red door illuminated. I walked up the steps and to it. I stepped through the door, which was like a light projection or hologram, and through to where there was no ground, slipping directly into a pool of scalding, hot water. Scalding. There was just enough light, I had to find the edge of the pool! Maybe my dream was transitioning into something else. Oh hot, hot. I found it and pulled myself out.

The tile cool against my back, the rest of me super-heated, and feeling close to first-degree burns, the light was dim. "My Master," I groaned.

"My beautiful strong student. You know this is a dream and time doesn't matter here."

"My Master yes."

"My beautiful strong student, tell me what is a dream?"

"My Master all of this is a dream."

"Everything in my domain is a dream, following the rules is a dream"

"My Master the domain is a dream."

"Keep your answers simple and you won't break as many rules."

"My Master yes."

"Now if you want to have a shower and breakfast, take out the butt plug and all…"

He paused.

"My master?" Steam rose from the hot water.

"You must say, "My Master more!" and jump back into the pool… just for a dip. When you feet hit the bottom, you can climb out again. Do you understand this instruction?"

"My Master yes. My Master more" I jumped in. Scalding. My eyes and the rubber of the plug and my feet on the hot bottom of the pool the worst. My nose… I got out.

I saw My Master's face on a monitor bright in the otherwise dimly lit room. "My Master." He didn't say anything.

Then we played find the monitor and chant five more times. It was almost over. A few other strobe lights and pin lights in the mix.

"My beautiful strong student, now that you've had the chance to think about it, I want you to jump one more time. But you must ask me permission to jump in."

I didn't want to. "My master. Please." I kept it simple.

"Please what, my beautiful strong student. What do you want?"

"My master, please more."

"You may jump in, but come out as soon as you can after your feet hit the bottom"

If anything it was hotter this time. My entire face and sinuses felt like they were on fire. And even though I had kept my eyes closed, when I pulled myself out I could barely see. But I could see a green blob that I assumed was the green door. That was for me and my pleasure and euphoria to come. I got to all fours, steadying myself, not quite ready to stand. My vision starting to clear, nose, feet and groin still throbbing from the heat, I thought of how high I could get with the pleasure, the euphoria and the coming, and I tenderly took my heat swollen dick in one hand, helping it respond to the memories and the wanting.

A lit monitor somewhere else in the room, and as I turned my head two strobe lights passed over my eyes. Facing the monitor, and releasing my dick to steady myself "My master, please." My Master deserved my best attention. Always.

"What my beautiful, strong student?"

I didn't know what to say. I turned to the door, half crawling, and said again. "My master, please!"

"Go through my beautiful strong student."

I got to my feet and pushed it open. Inside found a large, light and airy bathroom with fluffy white towels…and about 20 minutes in a cooling shower later, another green door, permission given to put on my clothes I had come in with: my t-shirt and shorts, clean and dry. Since I had only relief and comfort in the first green room, my cock had started throbbing, it had expected more simulation and release than cooling water and rough, fluffy towels, which it and by extrapolation I enjoyed as a starter.

In the new green room there was a fluffy floor and a big robe with which to cover up and keep warm. I could smell the food, but I couldn't see it. The apparatus rolled through a slat opening in the wall. No givers this time I was told. Just slowly lower myself back on to the very thin dildo I had picked out earlier in the dream. It was already gelled up. Then I had to strap and myself into the apparatus. It was getting a little dream-like with déjà vu except with the fluffy robe and floor. Not a complete repeat.

My dick was a little confused. It was expecting a blow job and rising for the occasion. Meanwhile the part of my mind not connected to my dick knew it wasn't happening right now. Still, the slick rod in my arse felt… it felt so damn good. I guess my dick really did know what the rest of me was in for.

I was sealed in, this time with no headphones. Three large, but within the range of human sized, brightly colored penis shaped dildos came out of the panel in front of my face. No more coffee for me, if we were to be wrapping things up for tonight. Wasn't practical. Going to be near midnight when I was released, I was told. One was orange juice, one was French toast with syrup and one was sausages. I experimented with each one. My hands were free to manipulate them and get the food out… all of it was the consistency of seamen, but it was delicious and somewhat arousing. Tentative holding of the dildos mirrored some kind of bionic, but nearly human feeling hands touching my cock below the divider/shelf of the apparatus, and my briefs were pulled away. The hands were some what stiff, but covered in terrycloth like the robe. Sucking the food caused the thin dildo in my arse to move, the hands to close in on my shaft and balls, and I was still wearing the robe, so as dick up my arse moved there was a nice up and down brushing sensation on my bum, and it reminded me a little bit of cosplay conventions I read about where people played characters who had tails.

This really was the good part of the dream, I supposed joyfully. Sucking the cock in my mouth, sucking it hard made the one in my arse expand. And it stayed expanded. Oh, my my master, my master, I chanted. Between eating I experimented in lightly touching the dildos with my hands. The bionic hand… hands and fingers stroked my cock and perineum. Oh, god. My Master so good.

He didn't say anything he didn't appear until I thought I had eaten enough, but I hadn't yet gotten off. His face appeared. "My master!"

"My beautiful strong student. Would you like a tip?"

"My Master yes?"

"Hold one of the cocks with both hands and stuck on it."

I did and I felt two soft gloved robot hands, only hands, on my cock, rubbing back and fourth. I started sucking and rubbing the dispenser in earnest… the orange flavored, pulpy cum shot into my throat getting hotter but oh it did matter, I could swallow, and the one in my arse got bigger, rocking in deeper, and fast than when I was "eating" and hit the sweet spot.

The brace behind my head pushed my head and mouth forward and the cock penetrated my mouth and my arse more deeply. Now, instead of me choosing the pace both started their own, slightly out of synch with each other. My teeth grazed the one in front of me…and I felt something a lot like teeth the same pressure on my cock. The one in my arse slammed in and up, out a bit, then in and up sending jolts from my prostrate to every other nerve ending in my body, I shakily grabbed the base of the cock sliding in and out of my mouth, my dick being squeezed and rubbed just right. It was coming in my mouth, I was coming.

I was in a haze of pleasure, my cock being thoroughly milked by the robot hands, the one in my arse still moving, but not spurting like a real penis would. My eyes must have closed, because My Master was angry now. The mechanical hands moved away from my cock. Though I had finished, it had felt nice and warm to be held.

The cock in my mouth and the one in my arse got bigger and longer, and hotter, too full, too hot. I was being split on a spit centered on my channel, sharp burning reflecting from that point outward through my senses. I was choking, my lips, my mouth and throat burning with being full and being forced to expand wider than natural. And they were still moving, and I had no control. Before I could pass out, they quickly pulled out leaving a burning and scraping as they were removed. I sputtered in pain as my throat protested, my channel and asshole spasmed unpleasantly in throbbing pain.

"My beautiful student. While time doesn't matter here, you have broken the rules again. It is not worth it for me to punish you more. We're going to do the agreed hypnosis, you are going to take the butt plug," he was shaking in anger. And maybe, just maybe I will give you some pleasure again. But you won't know until it happens. What do you say?"

The burning and throbbing had strangely already begun to reduce, I sputtered "My master, yes my master. My Master please."

Then there were strobe lights and words whispered into my ears, and I slowly got to my feet, holding the butt plug in one hand and stumbled towards a blue door… and through the threshold back into my room.

Twenty minutes had passed. Just 20 fucking minutes! I turned around. The door was gone. I had a lingering feeling of euphoria and being well fucked. My t-shirt and pants were on. The envelope remained, smelling nice… there were a few packets of syrup in there. I was very alert and half aroused. I grabbed a packet and the plug… bigger than I thought, but it would be good to be full, and went into the bathroom.

I opened the packet, pulled down my pants, rubbed the syrup gel into my asshole with two fingers… it felt as good as it had tasted, and then slowly but surely got the plug all the way in. Pulled my pants back on over the plug, which didn't stick out. The cheeks of my bum covered it over. Then I went back into my room. Coming upon 12:30 am and set the alarm for six hours. My Master wanted me to have the plug in for six hours. I would look for a blue door again after that, but likely dream time would be done. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dawn Goes Clubbing a Whole New Way**

At 7:45 PM Dawn got her things together to take a shower. She hesitated and then decided to bring her hair brush with the long handle and the glue stick. Dawn let both heat up on the floor of the tub while she washed her hair. After she finished her hair and was getting ready to clean the rest of herself from head to toe she smelled the ocean and though she heard tropical music.

Dawn opened the curtain. Nothing. Oh. Her liquid soap wasn't red before, was it?

She smelled part of it and memories of her several dozen fucks crashed upon her with full tangible, fast-forward replay. She dropped to her knees and screamed, and screamed in pleasure. It was unstoppable with just a slight undercurrent of pain that was of no consequence. Then, she felt so alone and empty. She took the red liquid soap that smelled of the sea and seamen and rubbed it all over her body, slowly escalating to an orgasm that left her groaning her pleasure but not overwhelmed.

She covered her now warm hairbrush handle in the red soap and leaned back, slowly working it up her back channel. Fullness was niiiiice. She throbbed all over. Then she slipped the fat gluestick into her vagina, so much wider and just a little longer than a tampon. It was good, her body was humming all over but she wanted more.

Something or someone else in the bathroom? No one there. Wasn't like she could magically or scientifically call hotties into existence in her bathroom. But there was a cap of some kind. Not really sure. Oh. She could fit it in her vagina and it would lock into the bottom of the glue stick, but be nicely wider at her entrance.

It took some coaxing, pinching and messaging her nipples to get supple enough to let the widest part in. She got it, and it started moving on its own. The combination of the plug and the heated gluestick acting like a penis with hard edges, that would be invisible to the world, but she could feel! She hardly noticed the water becoming ice cold. She took both hands to manipulate the hairbrush in her back channel until she was close to screaming again. She stopped and something made her want to taste the red soap. Oh, it was so damn. Good. She tipped the bottle open, leaned her head back and started swallowing, daring the liquid to try to choke her. She sucked at the bottle head, and the robotic dildo in her vagina pulsed and slammed and all of her nerves; her vagina wall muscles pulsed, and she started screaming her pleasure, choking on the liquid, imagining the words the brought her such satisfaction. "My Master, my master, more my master, so good my master, my master deeper, my master stronger."

Dawn had a dream where she was riding and fucking and sucking the ten host-men from her Master's dream world. She bit them too, sucking them to dry husks. Then she turned around and the first on was restored and ready to fuck her again. Through all of her considerable pleasure and sometime underlying pain, the music pounded like a disco with the base turned up high throbbing in rhythm with her vagina and back channel, lights bright and colorful shining into her eyes and through her skin. Chants with her hosts of "My Master, more My Master. My Master so good. My master! My Master!"

Dawn woke up in her dorm room, tucked into bed up to her chin and envelope between her and the blanket. She felt well fucked but alert. Not at all tired. Just a bit empty, and that maybe she should be doing something about that to fill herself up. She was naked under the covers, only wearing her charmed necklace. It was only 11:45 pm. She turned a light on by her bed. The envelope read: Every good hostess needs a club. Open me if you want to go clubbing tonight.

Well she wasn't about to do any studying after those dreams! Her Master had a fabulous, guaranteed magic-and-evil-free adventure for her. She opened the envelope which in addition to having a pink linen sheet of folded paper in it, was some fine, slightly sweet smelling red powder. It kind smelled like the sea, cherries, and man-musk. Dawn did her best not to spill it and get most of it in her mouth before she began reading. Her mind was very clear, though her most delicate areas all over her body were throbbing in anticipation.

The letter was about a club not far from the University campus. The owner apparently had an office in the back room and he would be there tonight. As the Master's hostess her mission would be to convince the owner that the Master was his Master, through a variety of erogenous acts engaged on and around the owner's body, until he begged to belong to The Master.

Various special lubes would be handed over to her, and assistance provided by the Master's hosts. Some would put the owner into an aroused and suggestible state. Some would reinvigorate him after coming, and some would make it take longer for him to come. While she and some of the hosts attended to the owner, the other hosts would add to the dancing and fucking available in the club, facilitating a lot more people getting lucky. Then, if Dawn had been a good hostess, The Master would come and evaluate her work. He would determine if she and the hosts had found a few people who could disappear into his dream-world and be worked up for future host or assistant host work, and then later Dawn would get her reward or punishment, or both.

This made perfect sense to Dawn, not realizing that she had been dosed and "trained" under similar circumstances. All she wanted was the combined pleasures of using her mind to fulfill The Master's wishes while at the same time having as much intensity of her own desire stroked and crashing through her system.

At the entrance of the club, Dawn was pleased to find some of her "men" the hosts who she remembered were so good at letting her fuck them, and getting into all of her bits sending her higher and higher. In fact, it was a bit of a distraction for some of them, as well as herself. She danced with a few of them, you know to blend into the club environment and not cause alarm. Her split skirt allowed her to be fucked by two of them in a darkened corner, only a few patrons coming close enough to watch. No one seemed too alarmed. And after Dawn cried out in satisfaction, the nearest patrons were being danced with, kissed by, and groins nuzzled some of the other hosts.

A bouncer came by and she gave him an amazing blow job, in part with the help of the flavorful substance, because she only had a few experiences doing it so far. The heavy cum mixed with the lube vitalized her and made her sharp again. Though, she missed not being fucked at the same time.

Finally she was in the owner office. Her men were petting and holding the owner who was struggling to get up from his chair. Dawn poured some lube into her mouth and gagged the man with a searing, kiss, sharing some of the sweet goodness into his mouth and throat. He started relaxing while Dawn unbuttoned his trousers and reached into his pants. Her breath on his cock was getting it to twitch with interest.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" she said her pupils dilating with lust looking into his. The hosts were cuffing and shackling his legs to the chair and ground. The owner didn't seem to notice. He nodded vigorously. She started spreading another lube packet on his groin, messaging his balls and dick with one hand as he got harder and harder.

"I want to ride your hard cock, will you let me." Strong nods as his hands were gently cuffed and pinned behind him.

"I want to hear you." "Please fuck me."

"Bad. The rules of the game, are that you may say: My Master, I want your hostess to fuck me. Can you say that?"

Dawn had climbed on top of his lap. Her wetness brushing against his belly, but his cock couldn't reach where it wanted to go. It tried though, getting as hard and a high as it could.

"What would you like, sir? Would you like me to lower myself until am covering and surrounding your cock? Say: My Master, I want your hostess to fuck me."

"My Master, hostess Fuck!"

"Close enough."

She slowly slipped on and around his penis, and it felt damn good for both of them.

She bounced up and down, one of the hosts helped her with the angle, his hands under her armpits while another one fingered her back channel, they called out, "My Master! My Master, So good my Master."

"You too," Dawn encouraged the club owner. "My Master, my master please my master."

The owner started out fine, joining in, and it was delicious, as they got closer. Then he was ready to come, and he said it wrong. Dawn was pulled off the man's veined and ready cock. She pouted and turned away. The owner was so close, but not coming yet, and now cool air, and he couldn't reach.

"My Master, please!" she yelled. "My Master, let me finish. My Master do not punish us."

The Man got the idea. "My Master," he pleaded. "Let her continue. My Master I want to come."

She smiled and kissed the owner, giving him a new flavor not quite inching down his throat, but another sensation. Then Dawn swallowed his dick and got it down her throat, her hot lips wrapped around the shaft. She didn't even have to start sucking before the owner came longer and harder than he had in recent memory.

Dawn stepped up after she had drunk down his load, some seamen dripping from her mouth as she spoke. "My Master hostess is still horny, and My Master's hosts haven't come yet. My Master what should I do?" she asked like a playful nymph.

The owner was getting into the game. "My Master let your hostess come, and My Master let me watch!"

One of the hosts was already laying down, his penis in the air. He couldn't see his face. It was like the ground had sprouted. "My Master!" he exclaimed.

He was delightfully surprised to discover her impaling her anus and colon with the phantom dick, her puffed up and open vagina, clit and lips quivering in his direction.

He wasn't quite ready to fuck her himself, but his arms and legs were now free.

However he was surrounded by three large, naked men with hard-ons.

"My Master," he looked around not knowing who he was addressing or if the speech pattern was some kind of kink in itself. "My Master this one wants to suck your hostess."

He started moving towards her, but was held back, his trousers and pants were fully removed, and a thick liquid dripped down his back and through to his crack.

A hologram of a man with a van dyke and a black Nehru suit appeared before him. "My minion will you do something for your Master, if I allow this."

"My Master, please, my master," the owner said.

"Of your own free will you will allow this scenario to play out, and then you will owe me a favor of my choosing," the hologram Master said.

"My Master, please. Of my own free will. I want to suck and fuck your hostess."

"By all means, then. My minion, your contract is set."

Suddenly he was let go, and went down on the moaning hostess, sucking on her clit, lapping her entrance. Gradually he felt his cock stir, as well as the host-men rubbing against his backside. He leaned back and his cock was being stroked to full hardness by several "phantom" men's hands. They pulled back, and he positioned himself over his Master's hostess's front entrance. He was planning to mount her slowly, but he was lifted and pushed to slam her hard. He continued to slam her vigorously, maybe harder than he'd ever been before in this position. Hands over his backside, a finger breaching him and dipping into his arse. And it didn't matter as good as fucking his Master's hostess was. It even felt a little good.

Slamming into her vigorously, over and over. Everyone moaned and said, "My Master, more" or some variation of it, and the owner felt very proud indeed that his Master's hostess was then screaming and clamping in her delight, while he was still hard, viral and pumping in to her.

His own arse had been gradually split by some fingers doing something that made him feel fantastic, and now he was being filled by a warm, hot pressing against. Oh, god. My Master so good. So good. He was higher than he'd ever been from any drug or sexual experience, yet he still had not come.

It just got more and more intense in his arse, and surrounding his dick, he was covered in that colorful sauce dripping all over him as tongues started licking it off of him. More My Master, My Master.

And finally he couldn't see anymore just colored lights, but his balls were tightening and he came, and came, came. Several hours and more training experiences later, he realized that he had agreed to make his Master his business partner and let the hosts and hostess run the club. He'd make as good money or better, and they could do what they wanted. He was assured that he would get ample satisfaction, every night as well. No patron would complain, and he's have such, such, such, such! My Master!

For her part, Dawn slept in the next morning, only rising at 8am to take her pills before going back to sleep to enjoy more of her lovely sex dreams. She took another pill while she was studying at 12pm, but didn't have another one left for 4pm. Getting distracted, getting wet and turned on by… well nothing really, except memories of hot, throbbing sex.

By six pm she was back in her room looking for anything or anyone to penetrate her body. She shook the bottle. There was one more pill. She took it, and the next thing she knew it was 11pm and she was dressed for clubbing, and her Master was meeting her at the door to the club.

The club had been modified during the day to create four curtained off areas where some of the dining and lounging tables had been. First her Master directed her to find a few lonely men and women, introducing a doubled headed dildo to her so she could satisfy the women, and several hours later she was dressed and looking over the patrons, some dancing with the hosts and some being lead behind the curtains. Her Master pointed out the difference between couples in true love, and those who were just looking for a shag. While the new policy of the club was that everyone got lucky, she and the hosts had to cherry pick who got special treatment. Those in so called "true love" would not be receptive to what they had to offer.


	11. Chapter 11

_Main author's note in chapter 1 updated._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 11: Ianto Evaluating Reality**

During the next two days I wore the butt plug as much as possible, and I bought a blender for the suite shared kitchen. And straws. And a juicer for good measure. Then some cocktail straws that were more narrow and made the sucking more realistic. The butt plug didn't move, and I didn't have any other strange dreams. I did make some great home-made shakes with various fruits and vegetables… extra pulpy style. I always kept my eyes open and in front of me when I sucked them up through a thin cocktail straw. My dorm mates laughed and teased at my new health obsession and wondered why I didn't use ice or ice-cream when I made my shakes and smoothies. When I was alone, I set up my cup so I could sip from it and touch myself at the same time.

I began to wonder if the whole experiment wasn't about hypnosis or rather self-programming through neurolinguistics. As a Torchwood agent I suppose I knew that time travel was possible, but my experiences had been more about learning and identifying alien technologies, human technologies that might interface with alien technologies a just a little bit about aliens themselves. Everything else was just about learning, and learning human nature and my own nature was a part of it. Worry was part of human nature, too of course.

Finally I had another class with Professor Rektor. I had begun to think how silly it was that phrase "My master." Even in my dream he never insisted that he was My Master and everything was about my own free will and choice. In fact I could rationalize it was all about autoeroticism, turning myself on.

I had become used to sitting down full, and just ignoring the plug, and tried, really tried to concentrate on the lecture. The extra credit group doing the "Neo-Kinsey Experiment" as we called it was not going to meet for another day yet. About 10 minutes before the class ended the professor took out two small boxes, and made an announcement about those involved in the special project were to take one cosmetic each out of the box on their way out of class. A lip baum and some eye drops to prepare for the next day's experiment.

It wasn't a specific key word, I don't think. I then remembered agreeing to being hypnotized at the end of my dream, but as soon as he started talking about the experiment I started getting aroused. My trousers felt uncomfortably tight in the crotch. Maybe I wouldn't be getting the special treatment…. It had been three nights…. Did that mean My Master had two other special students? Or like Father Christmas, since I was only gone from reality for 20 minutes did he have the chance to visit them all in one night? My Master was going to include me in something. My master, my master.

And then everyone was moving. The class had ended. I looked in my Master's eyes as I put my hand into the box. Somehow I wanted to exclaim "my master" but the words didn't make it into my throat.

"Instructions are printed on the cosmetic boxes," he murmured, his silky voice reminding me a bit of my fellow Welshman, Alan Rickman as professor Snape in the first Harry Potter movie.

This wasn't his only class but about five other students from the experiment were in this one. I was taking two classes with professor Rektor, behavioral psychology section 2 and criminal psychology section 2. I wondered if that meant I would get extra.

I think he saw my expression. "One each, Mr. Merrick." Greg Merrick that was my undercover, student name. "No need to be greedy. Just go back to your dorm before you read and follow the instructions." Again, warm tones kind of like Mr. Rickman in "Love Actually".

There was no odor in the air. Just the anticipation that I should be eager to do what was told. I tried to respond verbally. I really wanted to. No sound, not even a "yes sir" made it to my lips. The others were… they were already gone, but I didn't remember them saying anything.

I didn't have another class that afternoon and hurried back to my dorm to look at the two small boxes. The lip baum… turned out it was unflavored, I was kind of hoping it would be one of the flavors or scents from before… just said "apply to the lips as often as you choose to." And, it was apparently some kind of aphrodisiac because I started to get hard again moments after I rubbed it over my lips. Well. I would have be careful when I used it, then. Wouldn't want to be tenting at the wrong time.

I was in the bathroom, and no one was around, so I decided for the first time since the dream to pleasure myself. The butt plug… seemingly a lump of rubber the whole time was suddenly robotic and started throbbing wider and moving inward in tandem with my strokes, but it took longer, almost painfully much longer than usual for me to come, the plug only hitting my prostrate after I had been at it for quite a while. I glanced at the clock. Took more than 40 minutes. The plug stopped moving after I came, but it was in deeper and fuller than I had kept it on my own. I washed off, reluctantly taking the now longer and wider plug out to clean it and myself and looked at the eye drop package.

There were three instructions. First put on the lip baum. I had done that. I could do that again. Second make sure you are wearing the butt plug. Oh, I guess I had jumped ahead on that one. Maybe that's why it took so long to come off. I stroked myself through my track pants I favored for lounging in my dorm during the day. I put the baum on again, stroking. It did say I could use it as often as I wanted. I spent a few rushed minutes coating and pushing the plug back in before looking to the third instruction. My cock jutted out between the stimulant, the material of my track pants against it, and the attention to my channel.

The third instruction: only use eye drops when there is somewhere you can lay down, peacefully for at least an hour. Ah, a slightly sedative property, I thought. Make sure the boxes and the cosmetics are out of sight before you lay down. The drops? Oh, here was the final instruction. Put one drop in each eye, put away cosmetics out of sight and then lay down.

My hands shook. I wanted to do this so badly. There was only one more instruction. Actually it was the first instruction. It was before the numbers. I had read ahead. The general introduction one was – only do this if you choose to. You will have to lay down but you must knowingly choose this. Oh, okay, that was obvious. I guess the professor didn't want anyone else getting involved. Just do it to yourself and for yourself, I read.

Within moments, slamming a dresser drawer shut, I was laying down; the butt plug was moving even though I wasn't touching myself. There was no further instructions, so I spent some time thinking about how new rules in the game were fitting in where the other rules that had been established. I kept my eyes open, lay down, but didn't touch myself as I slowly got harder between the motion of the plug and the aphrodisiac quality of the lip baum. I was alert even as pressure built… It was easy to keep my eyes open… one of the previous game instructions. So I didn't miss it when the professor leaned over me. In person. He was in the room! Fantastic!

"Mr. Jones," he said. Oh god he knew my real name. I need, I needed, I needed to be fucked, and the device in my arse was slowly fucking me. I needed more. I needed to follow the rules. But My Master, he was there, I needed. I needed. I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Lay down my beautiful strong student," he said softly and with warmth. "The game hasn't begun yet, but I don't want to have to punish you before you even start today."

I was silent I didn't know what to do. The hardness of my cock and the tingling in my channel were admittedly distracting. My hands slowly inched down my waist to touch and squeeze the tip of my cock-head, as I looked My Master in the eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ianto Willingly Chooses to Blur the Lines Between Real and Fantasy**

"Lay down of your own free will, or you will not get to play," My Master said firmly. Like he was just a little pissed off at me, at having to be in my room. Yeah, right. Like he was actually in my room.

I wanted to lie down. I wanted to speak. I lay down first.

"Now, Mr. Jones you need to say one of the key phrases from the game to start the game. Do you understand Mr. Jones?"

"My Master." I said. I so wanted to play.

"Now stand up."

I did and said, "My Master."

The blue door was there. My eyes flicked between the door and the professor, my master.

"Remember in the game, time is of no consequence. It is all a dream"

"My master." I said eyes on the door, my fingers brushing over my shaft through the cloth of the track pants.

My Master didn't strike me or tell me there was punishment for looking at the door, so apparently paying attention and responding verbally was an adequate response. Or maybe my mind was only creating the visual and as before the audio was being pumped into my room.

He paused at the door, and looked me up and down, considering. My eyes his motion and then turned to him back to him.

"Now you mustn't go through the door directly after me. The door will only allow you to enter when you are sure that you have chosen to go through it. The way I and the program will know is by what you say. I hope I don't have to remind you that every statement must begin with "My Master" or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"My Master yes." Somehow now I was standing with my hands at my side. A dream jump or perhaps a forgotten hypnosis session. I didn't feel as aroused as before I was concentrating on the words said to me. I knew I wanted more, though. I felt full and semi-hard but it was just there. It was distracting.

He walked through the door. I paused. I put my forehead to the door. It didn't open.

"Use your words my beautiful strong student," I could still hear him in my head.

"My Master yes." Nothing.

"My Master please." Nothing.

"My Master I choose to follow your rules." A slight click but it didn't open all the way.

"Please my master. My Master more." Damn. I had said the words in the wrong order, the door didn't open more but it did get hot to the touch.

"Place the entire palm and fingers of your hands on the door of your own free will." Master's voice said.

I did… the door was getting hotter but it wasn't opening.

"Say it, say what you're doing of your own free will."

"My Master yes. My Master, I have placed my hands on the door of my own free will."

The ground and the door shifted around me like a pivoting secret panel in a Victorian mansion or cartoon with Scoobie Doo, and I felt a pressure mold behind my back, head and calves. It pushed me up and then released. I wasn't in the room from before, I was in a niche with the rounded wall behind my back but the door wasn't open yet.

"My beautiful strong student, you are in the game environment where time does not matter, but you must be punished for breaking a rule before the pleasure starts. Do you understand?"

I felt like was caught in a shrinking closet the wall behind me pushing me up against the hot blue door until my face and hands were both touching it, close to sizzling on a frying pan or a car in the summer, and it was starting to get harder for me to breathe. It was a dream though, and it didn't seem right to scream. "My Master yes. My Master please. My Master I am sorry."

"My beautiful student," the wall behind me retreated slightly. "I want you to give me the long answers right now about your free will and describe what you are doing. You may take your hands off the door to remove your clothing, but only if you want to."

A small transgression and a small punishment. This wasn't so bad. The plug was moving, and I was semi hard. The door had yet to open. Somehow, I took too long in thought, because something new happened. The closet I was quickly filled in with salty, brackish, metallic tasting water raining from the top and filling from the bottom.

"My Master," I said. The water slowed to a trickled. I was pleasantly tepid but it still was filling the cabinet-like room.

"My Master I wish to play the game." The water stopped. But it was up to my waist and the dark, rusty water was getting warmer.

"My Master, I make the choice of my own free will to play the game, and follow the rules." The water began to retreat, leaving a dark brown stain on me and my clothes, like clean but salty, rusty toilet water... or maybe blood. Not quite as pungent as I would imagine blood to be, though. I noticed the plug had stopped moving, and the water had somehow washed away the lip-baum

"My master, please, of my own free will I wish to continue the game."

The door didn't open. That's when I remembered I was still dressed.

"My Master I'm removing my clothes now." I wasn't wearing much, but he wanted the narration.

"My master, please." Nothing. I tried saying that a few more times. Then I tried, "My Master more." The door opened half way, I slid into the opening, then the door pressed back on me half way through. Since my cock had been up, between the wet sweat pants on it and then being removed my penis had been pointing forward when the door closed in on it, bending it and where it connected quite hot. Painful, the door throbbed as the butt plug moved.

"My Master more." I chanted several times as the door now seemed to be gently humping me. Not enough to hurt and not enough to actually come off.

"My Master I want to come. " The door stopped pinning me in place. I almost said "please" first. But I stopped myself in time.

"My Master please, I want to come." The door opened the rest of the way, and I found the first room, the blue door room, as before.

Ahead of me on a metal table was a selection of what I now knew to be robotly controlled penises but also my cosmetics… or a copy of them. An envelope probably with some instructions, but nothing else. No music, no incense, no television screen on the wall. No red door (thankfully) and no green door. I looked around me to find a blank wall, my clothes were gone.

I so wanted to open the envelope but it wasn't addressed to me, it was sealed and I had no further instructions. I waited standing there, dripping dry but comfortably warm. A hard on, but no movement from the plug.

A monitor lit up with my Master's face. "My master!" I said. It went out. Another monitor lit up with his face. "My master!" We did this about 10 more times. Strobe lights and sharp, stationary pin lights sometimes fighting for my attention as I turned to find and face a monitor lit with my Master's face.

The lights all went out and a spot light went to the envelope. "My Master please," I initiated. "My Master I want to play." I also wanted to stroke myself off, but I didn't think this was quite the time to either ask for it or do it. I did put both of my hands gently around the base of my cock… we had no rules about this… nothing to extrapolate.

I waited… and damn it if I didn't give in and start stroking myself. A monitor lit up, "My master" I groaned.

"My beautiful strong student. Remember I can't see you, but I do have some equipment monitoring you." The butt plug surged as to answer him.

"My Master yes?"

"Open the envelope and follow the instructions, if you wish to continue to play."

"My Master yes!" I dropped my dick. Well it was still sticking out, so it bobbed ahead of me. I chuckled as my hands shivered in anticipation.

"My Master I am opening the envelope."

"Read the instructions out loud. But properly."

This was a test.

"My Master, yes," I said. "My Master the first instruction is to remove the butt plug and gently put it on the table."

I put the letter back down on the table and started that. "My Master the plug knows! My Master it is getting smaller and thinner, my master, as I reach for it, it is helping, my master."

My dick quivered in anticipation as I got the plug out, and smacked up against my belly. "My Master I am putting the plug on the table gently."

"My Master I am picking up the instructions of my own free will. My Master the paper smells great by the way."

I was rewarded with a chuckle in the darkness. The lights went up a little more. I looked around for my Master's face on one of the monitors but it didn't appear.

I read the next instruction, making sure to put "My master" before each step. This time it was to reapply the lip-baum, and precome started from my penis. I rubbed myself with one hand as I applied the baum.

"My Master so good. My master. My master" I chanted and this time I did come. There was no response positive or negative. My pleasure was in my own hands, I smirked and observed.

This time I was less distracted as I put on the eye drops. I knew now it was more of a stimulant than anything, but still somehow remembering past instructions and promises of punishment if I were to break rules, I had to add the comment, "My Master there is nowhere for me to lay down."

"That's all right my strong beautiful student. That will come later. And you will come later, much later, my beautiful strong student." He said fondly but without admonition.

"My master, thank you my master."

There were no more instructions but there was still a table full of robot penises. My Master's face came on the screen, and I was addressing My Master appropriately. I wasn't hard again, but I was alert and feeling really good.

My Master instructed me to look down and pick one to insert, but when I was to insert it to keep my eyes open on the monitor and My Master's face. I would be responsible for responding out loud when I saw his face, and to be able to see My Maser's face.

I could pick any one of the dildo/robot cocks that I wanted, but after I chose it I had to watch My Master on the monitor, and keep inserting it until My Master said I could stop.

I picked a medium sized one that came completely with some artificial balls at the end and an electronic socket with an adapter beyond it. Clearly later on I was going to be mounting it on something. I wondered if I was going to have a giver or be called to be a giver this time.

While I was in this room, the dildo was only to be a plug My Master explained, but I also must be getting hungry and thirsty. My Master knew I had come off twice since I got back to my dorm and offered that this refreshment would come first before any more deliberate arousals.

I was starting to be semi-hard from having put the new plug in. The balls and socket were of course on the outside, and although I could feel they were heavy and dragging, I noticed that because this was a dream world, despite it's heaviness I didn't have to keep a hand on it to keep it in. All the better to feel myself with.

I smiled, as I crossed the threshold of the green door, and the robot dildo up my arse activated giving me a spurt of liquid on the inside, and a pricking electric jolt hinting pleasures to come. Then it started moving oh so subtly, not really vibrating but I knew it was there, caressing my channel. I wasn't expecting anything so intense so soon, and I dropped to my knees.

"My master, my master, fuck the food and fuck me my master." Bright lights flashed over my eyes, but I kept them open.

"Aren't you the responsive one, my beautiful strong, student? But you are hungry right now, oh so hungry."

I looked for My Master's face through the flashing lights and trying to see the room but I also felt intensely how, damn hungry I was. My stomach empty, as empty as could be, and needing to be filled. The slow message in my channel faded to the background. I was only semi hard, and ravenous. So achingly hungry I felt like I hadn't eaten in three days; something from my personal experience that had happened to me once when I was on assignment.

"My master, I am very hungry my master." The room was bright white. Nothing else going on. "My Master are there to be refreshments?" I asked.

I was assured by My Master, but first I must set up properly. This would be the last time during this game session that I would be asked to give a long answer an use the phrase of "my own free will" as a pole angled out of the floor and I was instructed to back up and mount the end of the robotic penis to the stick and lean back on it. The dildo stopped moving as the long stick mount came out so I could concentrate on backing up and connecting it.

To test the mount out, I was asked to try lifting my feet off the ground and yes, My Master the channel became my whole world, only my growling stomach remind me to look up for the next part.

A special padded chair arrived, dangled from lines from an opening in the ceiling lowering itself to where I could reach it. My feet on the ground, and I realized that this mount pole device could flex into some of the harness involved in receiving. I also remembered being in that position the last few times that I ate or drank in the game. I moved forward and the mount behind me kept up, so I barely noticed it. Dipping my legs into the calf restraints and then fastening part of the harness around my waist before the booth part arrived on its own, then closed around me and sealed me in.

As I sat, the dildo in my arse quite unannounced began to move in earnest and it squirted something new that reached all of my nerves… all through my body, feeling alert and do damn aroused. Not painfully so, just in a haze. I could keep my eyes open and on My Master's face in the monitor murmuring My Master's thanks, asking for more.

He suggested that I stroke and pinch my nipples. That felt really good when I tried it. My Master really did have the best tips. Hungry, though.

My Master suggested I would be able to do more with my hands if something else were taking care of my nipples and pecs, and then I followed gentle instructions to attach a chest harness. I murmured, My Master thanks, and then I slowly stood. The "chair" and the pole I was slightly leaning back on, moved up with me as I stood. First restrained my torso, the metal on my nipples comfortably warm, the sensors and light electric impulses slowly stimulating them and messaging my pecs, the penis in my arse just barely moving in tandem.

I really needed to sit again. The shell of the booth was gone, only the framework behind my neck and back, the "chair", the pole holding the dick up my bum, and foundation where I had placed my lower remained. I could look down my body and up and around to monitor's where My Master's face appeared and My Master suggested that I pull out my knees and lower legs from the foundation leg holders and put on metal soled and reinforced sandals. The sandals rose out of the foundation block of the lower leg and calf restrainer. They would keep my feet in place when I wanted but also would allow me to walk around the room. I pulled my legs out of the leg holders and up, put on the sandals, and then fit my legs back into the holes. I was instructed to sit again, the stimulation on my nipples and channel had stopped while I was putting the sandals on and sitting down.

Once again the subject of eating and drinking was brought up. I agreed I was getting a little hungry now. Well, actually, ravenous, I was thinking. But I was trying to be polite in my saying. The lip stimulant for pleasure was wearing off, and all I could think about was how empty my stomach was, that it needed to be filled.

But first, My Master said, let us try out the message elements of your new sandals. I agreed and in 10 minutes I was very hard again, the other elements attached to me with slight stimulation… and the robot penis leaking some combination of welcomed drugs into my system through my channel. The hunger dull in the background to an ache that I didn't mind through the rest of my euphoria. It didn't occur to me to stroke myself off, my hands at my sides. Just the building, the building of good pressures and feelings as I leaned back a bit. Then My Master asked if I were hungry. I was. My stomach gurgled, but my dick was painfully hard; somehow not leaking precome yet.

We decided I should try something new. The foundation of booth had retreated from my calves some time ago, when I was putting on the sandals but I only really noticed now that he said we should try something new, and I was looking around.

I was to walk up to the soft wall in front of me, and leaver down my dick, which really was happy to be against my belly right now, into the hole that appeared. The hole felt spongy and firm like a vagina, and it was incredible.

The vagina started to bring me off, and behind me a supporting wall came shaped around my back pinning and slamming me into the soft wall in front of me. It was as if I were riding "her" hard up against the wall, except I was the one getting pounded in the arse, there was even a lifting and angling under my feet, as the vagina held on to and messaged my dick in a tight glove of warm, wet and natural feeling. And I was encouraged by My Master tell My Master how damn good it was and narrate my progress as much as possible. Groaning and screaming were allowed if I couldn't articulate myself. Great rule that.

It took a while, but it felt so good, I came with a shriek, the spongy wall vagina milking my penis until it was spent. The lights dimmed but I knew I had to keep them open for My Master.

Was I still hungry? My Master's voice asked me, but I couldn't see his face. The wall at my back retreated. I was spent but satisfied, eyes opened and turned facing a small light source, focusing on it. I was so, so hungry, I felt like I had not eaten in days, although I wasn't fatigued. I was wide awake alert, and full in my bum.

I was satisfied but still hyper alert as the lights came up and I followed My Master's image on a few screens before the complete booth was set up again for a slight promise of getting "given" to later on. After I sealed myself in to the experiment booth, now wearing the sandals that could message me, and had my calves restrained. In front of me the panel opened up to lead several life-like looking penises of various skin tones, complete on manikin-like torsos following behind them. The shafts stuck out just enough, semi-hard for me to suck on.

The water and coffee ones came through like liquid, but the food ones had the consistency of cum, but tasted like some of my favorite foods. I had to suck to get the food and liquid out or … or nothing. And gods I was hungry. There was a lot of sucking going on for a while.

The monitor for My Master's face had retreated. My Master's voice told me that I could use my hands to encourage the united nations of penises, and the torsos that they were mounted on gently rocked from side to side, up and down when I changed selections. The scent of the food mixed headily with the musk of different men.

When I used my hands or sucked hard the torsos would advance the penis further down my throat, but the food would be released. It didn't seem to matter that I couldn't taste the food well that way with most of it being released to the back of my tongue or directly into my throat. I could smell the food, I hungrily swallowed, and that sort of was like tasting it, and some of it washed upward when my mouth was filled by an especially strong surge from sucking hard and having my face fucked.

I could stand or sit changing my position, the apparatus behind controlling the big penis up my arse moved along with no further stimulation, just a sense of extreme but not painful fullness.

My head was gently supported as the torsos and hot balls on the pretend penises advanced to my face and slammed into my mouth. They were all hard and needy now. I was told to practice giving it, as I would like to receive it, because instead of a student, the four torsos were receiving data to give me my own ultimate blow job.

When I heard that, I got a little harder. The stimulation to my channel that had previously been limited to what I got from changing my own position in the booth, including some more liquid, and the attention to my nipples through the chest harness increased. Apparently this part of the game, which included eating and drinking, wouldn't be done until I had gotten all four torso's "off" meaning that they would slam uncontrollably into my face, the penises expanding and lengthening into my throat without gagging, without biting.

While it was delicious, it seemed to last forever, because there was no way of telling when the food penises were done, they had been coming in me from the first suck, sometimes with more and sometimes with less, usually based on how hard I sucked them. Nothing was touching my actual penis this entire time, and while I could move my hands now, I couldn't reach my penis through the torso divider of the booth which was a little frustrating, the divider moved along with me. I couldn't get my dick to hit the top or any friction at all. Just a bit frustrating, yeah. I didn't have much time to think about it with my channel being beyond well fucked, so widely filled.

The torsos with hot balls bringing long penises into my mouth and down my throat. My neck and throat stretching out, swallowing and filling my belly. Convulsing my channel on the wide, throbbing, pounding cock releasing its seed into me. I began to scream against the cocks in my throat. It was all so intense. Euphoria, frustration and discomfort blending together with soreness and a painfully hard and throbbing cock unattended between my legs. Just screaming now. Screaming and swallowing until there was no more to swallow.

My Master chuckled, saying that while time didn't matter inside the game about seven relative hours had passed since I entered through the blue door. Really it seemed like days ago, the first time folding into this time. The dream game being all that was or would be.

When I finally was close to coming, everything stopped; I was congratulated for lasting so long. It had been 90 minutes or so in the booth with the food, My Master said.

My Master now told me I could choose to be put into the toy box and brought off with the new cock sucking program, or to go directly into a sensory deprivation tank to sleep.

The penis and torsos retreated and the lip baum and eye drops were brought back.

If I wanted to be brought off, I had to put the lip baum and eye-drops. That's what I wanted. But to come off, I had to request and beg it very vigorously, that after I came, I would be permitted to close my eyes and rest.

I did not feel like resting, and I did so much want to get off. "My Master fuck me. My Master fuck me," I repeated over and over again. All of the devices started up again, including the terrycloth covered robotic hands stroking my cock; and I did come, and it was oh so good, and the voice of My Master reminded me, as the world became grayed out into darkness, that wasn't it a good decision of mine to choose to put the plug in my arse originally, because if I hadn't make that choice none of this would be possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dream World, The New Reality for Ianto**

When I awoke, stretching my arms and legs, I almost expected to be in my own bed, except I was in a tank of a slightly jelled warm and comfortable fluid. As my eyes fluttered open, I realized that they were covered my whole face was covered and protected and given a dim light, the tip of a penis was in my mouth, so I couldn't talk, but my tongue ran over it experimentally, and it dipped further into my mouth. I waited for instructions.

Finally I got one from My Master and it included a rewarding rule. Whenever there was something in my mouth I would not have to wait for instructions, I could just suck it and or lick, swallow. If my hands were free, I could also touch it and stroke it for better results. The random part, I was warned was if I chose to do so, the torso it was on might act unpredictably, and the other devices on and in my body may or may not respond. But I was given the hint that if I truly put some effort into it I would get a strong response.

I moved my hands through the gel and grabbed the base of the dick in my mouth, which jutted outside the covering of my face. It was wider, thicker than the part in my mouth. I sucked the tip, and some water came out. Then the tip retreated through the hole.

My hands on the outside didn't feel the slipping through the gel. I was still holding on to the shaft. While the first one in my mouth felt like plastic and had already been hard, its only position, the new one that came in had a softer texture. I knew I had make it hard. I wasn't hungry for anything but pleasure I was pleasantly rewarded when my ministrations on the penis in front of me effected the other parts filling me and holding me in the gel. As my internal clock told me, it had been 15 minutes, and the dick in my mouth was coming, followed by to my great pleasure and surprise I was coming.

I rested in the fluid. Another hard dick with water entered my mouth. It left. One with coffee in it entered. It left. Another soft dick entered. I went to town. I don't know how long took this time, only that I was coming first and then the dick lengthened further and spurt seaman flavored cum down my throat which I swallowed. I didn't pass out this time, I was alert.

My masters voice filtered in. "My beautiful strong student, would you like one more before you are put into the toy box?"

"My Master yes. My master, this isn't the toy box, my master, please, My Master fuck me?"

"No, my beautiful strong student. This is the resting chamber. You have been a very good toy today, haven't you." My Masters voice was so warm and caring about me.

"My Master yes."

"I want you to tell me that you have been a very good toy today and mean it, or you won't get off again. And remember say it right or you will get punished no matter how good you have been so far, I told you I enjoy giving pain. The pleasure part is just for you, not for me. And you only have to give me the slightest reason before I give you the most excruciating pain you have ever felt. Do you understand?"

I think I understood that the dream version of my professor was a drama queen. The punishments so far had just been a minor inconvenience. Beyond that I reveled in the haze euphoria and ever-present lust that I was in, even after having been brought off twice in less than an hour. However, the stimulant was keeping my mind clear enough to reply. "My master, yes. My Master please. My Master fuck me."

My Master's voice said, "You have been a very good toy today."

"My Master yes. My Master I have been a very good toy today."

I had to keep repeating about how good of a toy I had been for My Master. Strong and louder, the penis in my arse rocking in and out as I did, but no other stimulation. It was spurting but never deflating, getting bigger and harder dragging across my prostate. 50 times. 100 times. It was getting excruciating but in such a good way. Then I finally said," My Master's toy has been very good today." Apparently that was the right thing as all of the other stimulating areas, my feet, my dick my nipples were slowly thrummed up.

A dick entered my master's toy's mouth and I didn't suck on it. It slammed into the back of my throat, the torso slamming into the cover of my head that protected me from drowning in the gel. Out, in, slam. Over and over again, and the penis came in my mouth without me licking or sucking it. I swallowed. I had to swallow to live. It retreated.

I still hadn't quite come off and the need for release was starting to hurt. I waited to see if another dick would come into my mouth, and it did. Hard already, tasting of precome, slamming into my mouth. Coming. Bright lights strobed in and out of my eyes.

I was in a haze; very hard, feeling very good, but not released yet. A soft dick came into my mouth. I started licking and stroking it and finally, finally an expert twist to the head of my cock, buzzing nipples, throbbing stimulation to my pecs, and the right slam to my prostrate let me come.

The half hard dick was still in my mouth, and I was alert enough to see it was moving, nearly instantly at full hardness and slamming into my pliant throat. My entire body was lifted to the torso and I could feel robot legs hold me close while the dildo in my as got bigger and painfully slammed into me, I sucked and sucked on the one in my mouth, so as not to gag.

I got the unsaid message: hard or soft, if I wanted to continue to play the game, I had to suck any penis put to my mouth. This one when it came tasted like mint and pineapple again… and every nerve ending I had shuddered with pleasure, I came and passed out.

I awoke again the resting chamber a hard plastic penis pushing against my lips, demanding entrance to my mouth. I was supported, but there wasn't anything in my channel or on my cock other than the slightly stimulating gel of the resting chamber. The penis in my mouth gave me water. The cock retreated. I was just a little bit sore but overall sated.

The voice of My Master said, "Would my toy like to be put into the toy box now?"

I said the only thing I could say, "My Master, yes."

"I want you to tell me what you want to happen to you next. You must be in control or responsible for everything that happens to you in this game good or bad. Pain or pleasure. Do you understand my toy?"

"My Master's toy understands. My masters toy wants to be put into the toy box."

"Even though you don't know what the toy box is, you want to continue to play the game and be put into it? Is that correct my toy?"

"My masters toy begs My Master to be put into the toy box." The light went out. I repeated it yelling it five more times before bright lights shown in my eyes and it pulsed and strobed in conjunction with my throbbing channel.

All dark. A nothingness.

A cushion against my bare belly supporting my stomach, my arms and legs over the sides, a gentle, non-invasive pressure surrounded me, my channel was empty spasming in the loss of being full, so full. At that thought my dick hardened and an opening in what must have been an ottoman of a sort of fit around my cock; it was gently messaged but kept in a loose channel, as I got harder. My head was supported and the only thing not in the box. I could move my arms and legs a bit; I was on my knees, the sandals on, my knees softly supported. My hands and arms could move around, but they each were "confined" in their own cavity.

The lights came up slowly and I was in a large, luxurious living room with no windows, just frosted light pattern sources and My Master was there relaxing and reading a book.

Well technically, everything except my head was in bright green, trunk-like box in the room. I couldn't turn my head much, but it didn't really matter as my world centered on my penis and being so close to coming. It stopped though. My Master addressed me.

"My toy, I see you have woken up. Do you like the toy box."

My throat was dry. I tried to say, "My Master yes." But only a squeak came through. He was angry, got to his feet, leaned over me, and pressed a needle through the top of the toy box which hit a nerve ending in my spine, causing me to shudder in pain, and I hoarsely screamed one time in the sudden shock and momentary agony.

"Well, apparently you can still scream. Maybe you need to scream some more." My cock softened up but it was firmly and painfully held in the slot in the ottoman under my belly, torso and hips.

Three more needles, and a scream on my part, before My Master noticed that perhaps my throat was dry and he wheeled up a torso with a hard plastic cock which probably only had something for me to drink from it. I had to suck on it really hard to get the water out. The four needles in my back stung, but it wasn't like the nerve endings were being constantly stimulated.

The water gradually became was some weak, watered down juice the consistency of precome, but mint flavored. I was getting hard, hot, and bothered. The torso and the penis feeder was moved away from my mouth.

"Well?" My Master demanded an answer.

I could barely think. I started. "My master…" I repeated it a few times, blinking my eyes, careful not to keep them closed longer than what was physically natural. I was aware of each blink.

He prompted, and pushed down on the needles… pain, but I was still hard, maybe even harder oh, god.

I must have said that out loud, as the needles were removed, but my cock was painfully tugged and a thin dildo began to enter my channel, spurting something ahead of itself that burned. I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a good burn or a bad burn yet.

"I'm waiting. Toy."

"My master, my Master's toy likes the toy box." This was apparently the right answer as the tight glove on my dick started to feel light and softly touchy, I could even feel a stimulant pouring on the root of my cock, spreading over my balls, as my legs and knees were pushed further apart. Something like a vagina on the tip of my cock now, spongy. A soothing and stimulating spray into my channel, which was still raw, pulsing and feeling so good with the cock in my lower colon, stroking over my prostrate, while my own dick was well fucked and sucked by the talented vagina; and within 10 minutes I was brought off.

"Toy do you like the toy box?"

"My Master's toy likes the toy box." Nothing. "My Master's toy likes the toy box." A nudge from the dildo in my arse. 20 chants later and the now large, wide, wide dildo was slowly removed from my hole, emphasizing the soreness; and a huge man in leather trouser, already hard, entered the living room and unzipped his fly revealing an impressive member with a cockring at its base.

"Toy use your words or you will be punished, do you understand my toy?"

"My masters toy understands. My Master please. My Master's toy will be good."

I wasn't really sure how I felt about the actual other person in the room, and it was rather new to have My Master in the room with me too.

"You will be. Now stop looking over your shoulder and look at me."

The top and the back of the box was lifted off, giving the other man access as he scratched my master's toy's back and bum with his fingernails.

"You must keep your eyes on me until and after you come. Does my toy understand?"

"My masters toy understands." He asked My Master's Toy to repeat the rules.

As things were happening to my backside, fingers probing and scratching My Master's Toy had to narrate My Master's Toy's understanding. Not just the ones My Master gave me now, but the ones from before, about how this was of my free will, and that I agreed to be punished if broke the rules, and that I was allowed the scream if I couldn't say the words, but no other words could pass my mouth if they didn't start with "My Master."

The man behind me was also able to reach my perineum.

My Master added one more new rule. I tried to concentrate on my Masters voice. The rules were very important. So much more important than what was happening to me at a given moment.

The rule was that while I was in the toy box, I had to always say, "My Master's Toy first, objectifying myself and with full knowledge that I was a toy.

My bum was being bitten. My Master's Toy's Bun was being bitten. "My master's toy likes my master's toy's bum being bitten," My Master's toy said.

As we went through the process, a spray on my cock and its messaging rewarded me and I was so close to coming. My Master's Toy was so close to coming. A tongue penetrated my hole. My Master's Toy's hole was being rimmed.

"My Master's Toy, My Masters Toy! My Masters Toy, so good! My Master's Toy!"

My Master's toy had to watch My Master the entire time. After the rimming, random stuff got put in My Master's Toy's arse until it was the man's very hard, large penis.

He slammed into My Master's Toy's ass, like a football player on a practice field. I had no problem just screaming on this, even if I couldn't quite tell if my bum being split in two was painful or felt good.

He was pulling out and coming in for another, "My Master's Toy! My Master's Toy. Fuck!" I screamed gutturally.

I knew the system was built for me to mess up in the middle when it was feeling so good, but I didn't care even when the pain mixed in. I lost track of how many times I was full-filled beyond my wildest imagination. And sometime during the progress, I had agreed to wear a protective helmet on my head and have my arms, My Master's toy's arms, fully restrained and pinned in place, restrained to prevent jostling. The metal boots on my lower legs, My Master's Toy's lower legs, found their own place, widening my leg position, even farther and then locking into place.

My eyes were only on My Master, and I knew that sometime during the process I had temporarily closed my eyes to feel the oh so good stimulation and may have at some point said "Oh god," instead of "My Masters Toy."

First it was determined that since the man in my arse hadn't come yet he was going to keep pounding on My Master's Toy until he did come. My body betrayed me and even without additional stimulation I was hard again.

After the man came... and left, My Master questioned My Masters Toy. Did My Master's Toy feel that this stranger riding the toy and fucking it hard was punishment or pleasure?

I couldn't answer because the hardness was all about anticipating something good. My channel was pulsing, my asshole contracting, and expecting something good, but I was in an in-between stage. And whenever I really had to think things through, I couldn't objectify myself. I had lived in this skin for 19 years, and granted I was My Master's Toy, at this very moment, I was also still myself, Ianto Jones, who absolutely loved being My Master's Toy.

My Master was livid that I didn't have an answer, because I already had deserved punishment and a non-answer was also breaking of the rules. All restraints were released. I just lay over the ottoman, twitching and shaking.

The sandals and the helmet stayed on My Master's Toy and an attachment in the ceiling brought me to standing with some painful tugging on my neck to show me which way to go.

I was asked if I remember how the game session ended last time, and I said with permission for My Master to hypnotize my Master's toy in any way My Master wished. The tugging ended with me on my feet, and my eyes pleading with My Master.

My Master asked me if his toy was ready, because the game was going to end soon. And he had me begging to continue the game, and he could hypnotize his toy whenever he wanted to do anything he wanted. And this was My Master's Toy's will to be used in whatever manner pleased the Master to make My Master happy. My Master deserved to be happy. My Master's Toy's throat was sore with declarations and feverish begging to be used.

My Master chastised me like a loving father and promised that he would never have his toy do things that I didn't want to do, that were against my nature, except for keeping the secret of the game. And that wasn't doing something it was not doing something. I agreed with tears in my eyes.

My Master knew that I didn't like pain, but reminded me that he did. He absolutely loved dealing pain and it made him happy. So he asked if his toy would like the game to continue now and accept the red door, or it would be punishment enough to go back to my dorm room, never knowing if I would ever get to play the game again.

I picked the red door, now out of the toy box. Took off the helmet and boots as instructed, and knew that my further instruction was to jump into the boiling pool on the other side of the red door, and stay in as long a possible before getting out, and then do that 5 more times. But first, I was alert. There were some tools before I jumped in the second time that I could use to be safe and prolong the agony, if I agreed of my own free will. Of course I did.

I jumped through the red door, and stayed in the molten pool for a few blindingly painful second before climbing out to the cool tile and laying down on my back. Two padded wrist cuffs dropped onto my belly, I put the first one on and was trying to figure out how to close the second one when it snapped shut on its own. Against the wall was a double chain system and I hooked up each wrist. I trusted that the chains would pull me out in time, and dived in to the pool. Moments of hot white pain later I was pulled out by the machine. But I hit my head and scraped my ankles.

My Master voice but no image. If you want more control and less lasting damage, put these on, my toy."

"My masters toy thankfully accepts My Master's tips," I said. My Master's Toy had two more jumps into the pool to go, if I wanted to stay in the game. I hooked up the neck and leg restraints to chain endings that were provided and jumped in… although it hurt, My Master's Toy was getting used to the heat, I think. And I was thankful that the metal of the bands on my wrists ankles and neck didn't get super heated. This time My Master's Toy was pulled out over the boiling pool, which I now realized wasn't actually boiling, but like a Jacuzzi was being aerated. It was still too hot to be comfortable, it hurt, and as I was suspended over the pool my back began to hurt.

My Master and My Master's Toy had some questions and answers about this and a weight belt descended, and with anthropomorphic snake heads, it wrapped itself around my waist. The belt got heavier and heavier. I knew I was not to leave the room until My Master' Toy got into the pool one more time. But My Master's Toy was restrained. So I had to beg to be dipped into pool and the weight on my back kept increasing. My Master's Toy had to beg for it. Beg for it. Beg for it.

I blacked out and woke restrained to a geodetic circle that moved like one of those space toys, or the one that Bruce Wayne had in one of those Bat Man movies. My Master gave his toy a few pushes so my Master's toy could feel what it was like to be twirled around. It really wasn't so bad, and I was compelled to answer so.

Then My Master described in advance what the next session of punishment would be like for his toy, and I was reminded that I had agreed specifically to the punishment, even back when I was still Ianto Jones or Greg Merrick. Because when I was given pleasure as My Masters Toy, it was so good I had lost control, breaking a rule by closing my eyes to savor the pleasure.

Strangely without suggestion, and because of the burning of the pool I was neither hungry or thirsty, though I imagine considering the times I had rested or been blacked out quite a bit of time had passed. Well, I guess that's the surreality of the dreamscape. I was glad that I wasn't currently seeing a shrink like after that last undercover assignment. There would be no explaining how real some of this felt, and how long the dream-game had lasted.

And I didn't want it to end. Even if I had to stop for a bit I knew I could never leave this behind, spending hours, days or weeks with moments, filled, so filled, the euphoria and the sharp, shocks of getting off, over and over again. It meant nothing to the real world, but everything to me.

I was asked if I wanted more pleasure game, and My Master's Toy had to beg for punishment before My Master would punished me. It would make My Master happy. Or, I could go back to my dormitory room right now and never play this again, or I could be to be punished and make My Master happy.

It really was a no brainer for me. I begged to make My Master happy. My Master smiled and brought out a large wooden mallet with a pebbled surface and wacked me a few times to stunned silence. Until I screamed, I was instructed to request more. Since we weren't in the toy box, I could just say, "My master more," and then be given more. And after the dunking, found I could request more several times, as this wasn't as painful as the boiling, searing heat that my sense memory could so clearly recall. For a moment the two pains combined, and I found I had to focus on my muscles and bones being struck in the moment to forget the other. But I had stopped talking.

My Master stopped. The next few times would lead to the screaming. I knew it. My Master told me that he was planning to continue on for quite a while during the screaming phase. I think he wanted to see if I was feeling dread or terror at the prospect that I would be in screaming pain in just a few more moments. The throbbing pain I felt now filled my senses. I wasn't terrified, I was complacent. I didn't want it, but My Master wanted it.

He gave me water in a hard penis shaped dispenser that I sucked. He said that no matter what I was going to scream in pain, but he could make it feel better at the same time. He wouldn't explain how, but if I wanted to feel better at the same time that I felt pain, I should beg for it now, because I wouldn't be offered this chance again.

I may have been complacent to receive pain, even though it wasn't my favorite thing; but knowing I could also get pleasure? I begged.

Quite unexpectedly, he sucked me off, and despite the bruises and aches it felt great. Not really sure how that worked, but it was damn fine better than the ones I had in the booth with my fellow students, that was for sure.

"I'm going to suck off your ape penis one more time, but this time I'm going to put a dildo up your ass, do you want it my toy?"

Back to that ritualistic language were we? He was going to do it anyway, but he wanted me to beg for it. I begged in the proper order. I don't know how he did it so fast, but within 10 or so minutes I was coming again, with a very wide very deep, almost painfully sharply pointed so dildo up my arse and spreading my hole wider and wider, that was squirting me with something that made me feel so, so good. I begged, begged for more.

First he restrained the dildo and reminded me that I had some punishment coming yet, that he would program the giant cock up my arse to make me feel good, but that the sharp points would also hurt. My Master was going to strike me until I screamed and wouldn't stop striking me until I came for a third time.

However, some recovery time was in order as the dildo in my arse, shrunk a bit so it would have room to move, slowly messaged me until my dick grew hard at the fullness and stimulation, my hole and channel quivering in that it had been stretched so far before, but still getting stroked now.

My Master put a protective device over my hard penis so he could "go to town" with striking me, and evidently it also was to help me get off because the vagina-like message of the protective covering felt so good. My Master assured me that I wouldn't come until I was screaming in pain, and I begged for him to continue… my haze of pleasure increasing. Pleasure. Pain. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Working together rather than fighting a war. And in the end I didn't like the pain, screaming, screaming , screaming. But coming for the third time felt so good.

I was given a choice to rest in the resting room or be sent home. I chose the resting room. I rested. I fed, I was stimulated. We would next see how long or how fast it would take for My Master's Toy to come.

I would be sent to the toy box in my Master's living room and strange men would fuck My Master's Toy. We would see how many men needed to fuck My Master's Toy before I got too tired and broke one of the rules. Then My Master would get to strike me again or something else painful.

I agreed to go until a rule was broken, because My Master so enjoyed making me hurt; and he deserved that pleasure for giving me such pleasure. The stimulants injected in me periodically kept me going in a haze of pleasure, punctuated by the even greater euphoria of coming. I was young and I could last quite a while, declaring My Master's Toy's desire for more, keeping my eyes open, sometimes on a monitor of My Master's face when he wished to leave the room or do something else.

When my mistake came, My Master returned. I was whipped and flayed, my arms and legs were broken and set several times over the hours or days or weeks, or months and somehow because it was a dream and it was a game when I woke up in the sleeping room I was always healed.

It made me more daring in asking for pain but I could only go so far. Because of this, because I did not relish the pain, because I could not genuinely answer that I was enjoying the pain, no matter how many times I asked for the pain to be delivered to My Master's Toy, My Master was becoming bored.

My Master said that with any game or toy, it would only be fun for so long, and I was to be brought back to my room 20 minutes after I left it with a really great high tech dildo for me to use until the next game.

All that I was to consciously remember between sessions was that the experiment included auto-stimulation and that I had graduated to this device. I was to take notes and present them for the public part of the experiment.

Honestly, I was starting to get just a little bored too, missing some of the mental stimulation of studying advanced computer science, physics, and profiling my fellow students in those classes for Torchwood. Knowing that I would have such a great toy of my own in the real world until the next game session would keep me going. That, and my blender, and my juicer. Because a man needed to be fed after all.

My robotic penis toy started the width of one finger and would expand in length and girth. I could only expand so far, but it could move and vibrate, and release a pleasing syrup cum to heighten the experience. I agreed and begged, lights shined in my eyes, and then I went back to my room with my prize.

Of course I could only use it when no one else was around, but that could be two or three times a day. I was also given a small butt plug to wear for up to 20 hours a day, that could also move around and throb at various, unexpected intervals, coated with the undetectable drug. Last but not least I was given an invisible implant into my skull so I could hear commands anywhere that I went. These would be recorded commands (i.e. there really wasn't a device it was all mental suggestion that were timed to be released with audio memories, my internal rationality supplied), but all three devices would be interlocked to see if I obeyed, and take notes. I played along with the "brain surgery" idea. It was fantastic. Oh and at least six weeks had passed in the dream world and only 20 minutes in the real world. How fantastic was that?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dawn Fitted and So Fitting**

Dawn was wearing a long sleeveless, purple halter dress, summer weight but opaque. It had a special split over her crack to allow The Master's latest experimental device, an electronic arse cone to have its exterior funnel show. Otherwise it was surrounded by the dress. The Master hardly wanted to admit how much this turned him on. So many of the body areas between his people and the humans were similar, he just couldn't help himself. An off-white funnel with a band of jeweled, flashing lights spread his hostesses' anus open and kept it that way, providing a short funnel into her back channel. The different jeweled lights represented different nerve clusters in the human body that could be accessed and stimulated by the arse cone.

Only a short time ago he had provided Dawn a realistic feeling robotic penis to squat on until she came screaming his name, and begged him to spread her arse-cheeks open. Instead of having one of his hosts or a robotic penis enter her rosette he had slowly, and only slightly painfully inserted the cone, which could pulse wider or tighter as he wished psionically, by an electronic remote control, or be set to the width of whatever he wished to insert. And that could end up being quite painful and bloody, if he so chose. In addition to the delicate nerve endings in the human back channel, the arse cone was advanced enough that if messaged correctly could hijack other nerve clusters in the body. He'd killed about 25 humans getting that one right.

For now the cone would just stay there, gently pulsing, sending additional messages to Dawn's nerve system and pleasure centers as he wished. Dawn leaned forward on the large floor mounted dildo in her front channel, gasping in the mostly pleasurable sensations.

The Master stuck his fingers into a tube of lube and then easily got two inside her back channel through the breach of the arse cone. He was going to see if he could get her to beg to be altered to accept more pain, so that one day he could fuck her properly, coming in her brain and causing her more pain than a human could take, without it killing her. He also didn't want Dawn's protection from danger and evil necklace to activate. Technically, the Master was so inhuman and not at all a demon, something monstrous from another dimension, that his own personal moral system didn't blip on the charm. As long as Dawn was feeling some pleasure, even a little panic and a lot of pain would not read as danger.

Yes, there it was. He suggested and Dawn declared of her own free will that she wished to be changed to accept more of what the Master could offer her. He called the RNA nanobots to his hand, and then switched, sticking three fingers covered in nanogenes that would edit Dawn's brain and nerve endings to be more tolerant of pain, allowing her to give more pleasure to her Master. Dawn was practically screaming again in ecstasy, the Master only needed to cause her enough pain that the edits to her system would be associated with pain.

He sent some of his own bio-electric energy through her back channel, which humans perceived as cold, electrical slicing and tearing to their systems. His other, sloppy hand braced at the base of her neck, and he used psionic commands on the arse cone which was already hacked into her nervous system, filling her with tremendously painful, marvelous jolts of both mental and chemical electricity, fraying and bashing her nerves, combining with the ecstasy and euphoria of the chemicals in the lube and the stimulation to her erogenous zones.

He could feel her pain, her delicious stabbing agony as her euphoria and pain slowly increased like a faucet letting water through. In this case it was a flow of electricity and mental jolts, pulsing and stabbing through her system.

He couldn't enter her mind now without killing her permanently, but enjoyed his hard-on thinking about what he could do to her later. He decided he would allow himself to ride the wave physically, even though he might only physically release with the help of the psionic elements of the cone, the lube, and the delightful wash of Dawn's agony/ ecstasy /sensation.

He had told himself that he wasn't going to do this, but he let his cock free, removed his hands to double grasp the young woman's hips, and he slowly entered her back channel through the cone which spread out her rosette, ever mindful of how uncomfortable bordering on painful it would be to have his full weight on her, a long, dildo in her vagina and a spidered hip brace being the only thing holding them off the floor.

It was quite good for a few hours, and then he retreated before he thought he might come, leaving Dawn's already unconscious, quivering body. He needed to find his special set-up in the walls of his TARDIS where he could seek release and come into his time-space capsule's consciousness. She loved it, so responsive, singing her song of Pleasure, pleasure, pain, pain. Pain, Pain, Pleasure, pleasure. Pleasure, Pleasure, Pain. Pain.

Later, it was getting late, and the Master reluctantly returned Dawn to her hostess duties in his club, sporting the flashing arse cone, and getting a lot of two-way action until closing time.

The Master returned to his TARDIS and the space time vortex where he would have days to make more cones for the new bartenders, former patrons who weren't talented enough to be hosts, but could be called in for special orgy times, meanwhile wearing aprons and arse cones to titillate the paying customers of the club and bar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Ianto's Thrill**

The third time the blue door appeared in reality was only four days since the first time it had appeared and two days from the last time. Even so, my sigh and deep hard on I had when I saw the door, let me know that two days in the real world could be like forever.

I had been using my lip baum and eye drops every day. They had been programmed, My Master told me, to only respond to my DNA so no worries about appearing secretive about using them in public. I still had to be somewhat secretive for masturbation using the special robotic dildo, but what man didn't?

It was a Sunday afternoon and no one was about. I had already come twice today and was resting in bed, considering everything. My Master's voice told me to get dressed and have shoes and socks on before the blue door would appear this time.

I loved the escalation of the commands. My mind wanted to follow ever more complex instructions and get explanations: if My Master wanted his toy to have them. My Master had told me: I was given so much time in the last game play session because my mind was so strong and so good, I was a good toy who liked being put in the toy box. As I thought about the toy box, my proper place in the world, the smaller dildo/butt plug wiggled. As I got dressed it moved further up my channel stroking and teasing, starting to bring me to hardness.

I easily got through the blue door this time, giving My Master his favorite phrases and one of my own which was "My Master fuck me."

An array of mechanical penises waited for me on the table, and My Master did a review with me on following his commands. I rolled my eyes, but played along. After all there had to be a demarcation between the kind of thoughts I had in the real world and the kind of thoughts I had in the game, even though both worlds had some of the same thoughts. I thought about how I used the larger robot dildo in the bath over the past few days. Yeah, that had been good.

This time he wanted me to strip, pick a syrup… take out the butt plug and stroke myself off. I had to do it on the cold floor, sitting or laying down. Rolling about was to be allowed, but I was only allowed to speak game phrases, which of course all had to begin with "My Master". The floor would get colder every time I broke a rule, but it was going to get colder anyway, just more slowly if I didn't, and more quickly if I did. I had to ejaculate before getting up to go through the green door, unless I wanted to go through the red door.

However, no matter how badly I messed up on the cold floor, I didn't have to go through the red door this time unless I picked it. The floor was going to get progressively colder regardless. I could pick painful boiling, followed by a severe beating with no pleasure if I wanted to leave the floor before I came. That was not going to happen. I think My Master wanted to see if I had changed my mind about enjoying pain for my own sake. Pain was still pain, and I would only indulge in it to make My Master happy.

Fortunately this game and the entire dream-world was more about my own euphoria than his, and I suddenly remembered with clarity the two times his cold mouth had sucked me off. That gave me pleasure… so yeah, the game and the dream….as with all dreams were more about me than him… and we both knew it. In fact the machine that gave me a blow job in the toy box had a cooler temperature now, to reflect how good My Master was at giving My Master's Toy the best, best shooting cum completion I had ever experienced. And it only made me want to make My Master happy more often too. The maces and the whips, the pain to be withstood to make My Master happy.

I thought it would be easy to bring myself off with a good dick up my arse, but 20 minutes later I realized that the floor was getting colder and I still hadn't come. I was sweating and starting to stick to the floor, so I had to keep moving. I was not allowed to stand or kneel until I came, unless I wanted to walk through the red door. 20 minutes later, making it 40 minutes I had been touching and stroking myself, and I think I was in risk of getting frost bite in addition to the proverbial blue balls.

I extrapolated, "My Master may have additional help my master?" I was only somewhat surprised to get a yes answer. Dream-world was about me after all despite the number of rules My Master had.

A large man with boots on entered the room and put a towel on the floor for me to kneel on. He picked one of the dildos, a small one, and prepped me. It was cold and I was shivering. The gel he used was turning me on so much, where as the one I had picked before had been keeping me from coming, I supposed. Well either that or my holding on to the real word and not being ready for the dream world and the game. My dick bobbed up to my belly, getting precome in the line of hair going down to my groin.

I was instructed to grab on to the cold handles that rose from the floor to be in front of me and brace my feet which were also able to find purchase where before the floor had been flat. He pulled the dildo out of my channel, and then entered me fast. His fat hard, long, throbbing dick filled me dearly one moment, and nearly split me in two the next, as it pushed further up my arse. He road me hard hitting the right spot, bit my back, and touched my penis when he came. I was almost there.

He left the room. I realized I was still on my knees and wondered if this meant I broke a rule. No, my Master's voice said, I was allowed to keep the towel on the floor, stand and pick a mechanical penis to stick into me, but I still was not allowed to leave without coming, and I was advised to pick an extra long one so I could use the floor as leverage to fuck myself and message my cock. That actually worked, the metal of the floor somehow energizing and supercharging the robotic penis up my arse. I pulled on my cock with on hand, milking a long, thick load out of me. It was so, so good. My Master always told me the best tips.

I really needed to make My Master happy later on. For now, I was just pleased on the aftershocks and euphoria of coming after such a long build up. I didn't have to keep my eyes open because from where I was I wouldn't be able to see any of the monitors. The mechanical dick in my bum had to stay there, partially hanging out.

This time when I walked through the green door I was in a sort of a cloakroom or closed in sauna. It was comfortably appointed with some benches and a variety of day glow colored plastic penises that I recognized as food and drink dispensers. There were no monitors and no voices until I heard one utterance from My Master.

"My good toy you are on the honor system. You may not wank off in this room, you may sit or stand, eat and drink, keep the cock up your arse while you do so. Rest for as long as you want. And when you are ready, your sandals and nipple stimulator, helmet and wrist bands are here for you to put on. But don't rush and go too hungry or too thirsty because I will punish you if you cannot follow my commands for the next four hours without stopping after you leave this chamber. You look like you have a question, my toy?"

"My masters toy asks My Master if the four hours will be pleasurable for my masters toy."

I was assured that they would be the best, but that I should remember that My Master actually preferred it when I was in pain. Yeah, I knew that. Didn't really matter to me right now. The voice of My Master continued, giving pain was what made My Master happy, and I was to think about that.

Much later in the bright room, after one hour and being brought off three times by various machines, calling myself out loud My Masters Toy when referring to myself in affirmation to My Master but continuing to think of my own needs with personal pronouns when I was in my own head, I was instructed to walk through a yellow door. This was new. I vaguely remember that I had three more hours to follow commands without stopping. My channel was empty and quivering, and I still wore the helmet, sandals and wrist bands.

The room had plain wooden doors on all four walls. I was to get on all fours and beg to be strapped down so I wouldn't move far when I was slammed into by what was to come. For the next two hours men who only wanted me to feel good by putting their cocks in my arse or my mouth would come in… and it would feel fantastic, I was told. And yeah, I quickly got to my knees and begged to be further restrained.

The words of My Master continued with what was going to happen to me, as I got harder and harder thinking about it. The better I did with my mouth, the more my cock would be brought off, often as it could, with fortifying nanogenes to bring in recovery and restoration. I had to beg for my body to be altered by them, too.

Before this pleasure could start I had to beg for it and scream for permanent alteration. It took 20 minutes of screaming for it before My Master believed his toy. As they altered me the protector/restrainer for my dick brought me off, and then I given some water in its proper penis shaped dispenser.

Then the men came through, the ones in up my bum were already hard as they entered and slammed, while the ones in my mouth started out soft. I lost track of the time in my pleasure until I woke up in the resting room, suspended in liquid, a slight throbbing in my channel from one of the robotic penises, and a felt a slight stroking to my genitals, a feeding cock in my mouth. As I ate, I was slowly brought off coordinating with my eating needs, and it was fantastic.

Now I was given a choice, I could go home and never play the game again ever. Fat chance of that. There would be no devices left behind (not giving up those robot cocks!), just a slightly increased stamina for pain and pleasure, slightly less of a need for sleep, as the nanogenes had reprogrammed me through my pleasure and will. Or, I could request to make The Master happy. This would not be punishment, like before but it would be allowing The Master to be happy by causing me pain.

I was given a choice to like the pain or dislike the pain, as I wishes. As that preference was a core personality trait that The Master did not want to effect. If he changed what I wanted, it would no longer be about choice and free will. Now, if I agreed to making My Master happy, my libido would permanently be placed at a higher level, no special cream or jell necessary, I might even have to take suppressor pills in the real world, if I didn't want to be driven to distraction at all hours of the day and night. Yeah. Right. Like that could ever be real.

While none of this was real, it felt damn good. The best dream, and the best game, and this six-foot tall toy wanted to make his Master happy. I wanted to be changed so I could stand more pain and a greater invasion of my mind, and make The Master happy, even though he and I both knew that I disliked the pain.

I was back in the man-fucking room. This time the words whispered that the men who came in would hurt me as much as they liked. If I wanted to make My Master happy I would keep fucking them, careful with the dicks in my mouth swallowing the cum, and pushing back to co-fuck the rough dicks in my arse, and having them fuck me as well as I could.

I would only be punished to very severe levels of pain if I disappointed The Master. He had recorded my pain during the last punishment section, and he had the ability to play it back into me, both mind and body, without touching me. I of course believed him, as I was the Master's Good Toy and anything was possible in the world of dreams. I was the Master's Smart Toy, and everything My Master had told me had been true. Granted a part of me speculated that he was probably a time traveler using futuristic technology, that no dream could last this long, this vividly, but at this point I didn't care. I was honored to be selected to be My Masters Good Toy.

Since My Master had not been able to invoke terror in me, and had gotten so much from my cooperation and willingness to play, I was informed that the men weren't permitted to kill me or hurt me badly. However, they could be rough and use their own toys during the fucking. The nanogenes would heal me if I was hurt too badly to survive the next fucking, but maximum pain was the point of this part of the game. And I didn't have to like it, just accept that it made My Master happy, and I might also have a few good feeling moments during the process.

I would have no idea what to expect, other than not to be killed, and to service as many dicks in my mouth and up my arse as possible for the next four hours. I could be scratched, bitten, whipped, clubbed, spiked, just about anything. Twice the amount of time that had been given the good feelings alone. There would be four hours of this. I didn't have to come, but I could if I wanted to, but the protective machine holding my dick would not get me off.

And I had to beg for this part of the game to begin. I had to beg to make The Master happy by having as much pain inflicted to me as possible in a random way where I might, just might get a jolt or two of pleasure out of the bargain. I begged for a half hour before My Master was satisfied. And the mixture of pain/pleasure began. Sometimes more pain, and sometimes more pleasure. A few of the men used the creams that made me feel euphoria, even as other parts of me shuttered under extreme pain.

Finally The Master entered the man-fucking room. He was tenting for the first time I ever saw. Aroused at my bruises, welts, oozing flesh, and whimpers.

"You're almost ready my toy,"

"My Master what is my masters toy almost ready for?" I whispered.

He explained that he was a Time Lord and that for him to get off, he had to come into my mind, not just my body. Since My Master liked pain, really loved it on other people actually, it was going to hurt me more than anything I had ever felt before. It wouldn't kill me due to the gradual alterations after each time I was damaged and healed.

Further, ever since the game started, any time that I was either in pleasure or pain, the nanogenes were working. Even when they had been healing me and keeping me from dying, when I was beaten or roughed up too hard.

If I begged My Master to fuck me proper the Time Lord way, I would get three more days of pure pleasure in the game. As he described this, euphoria flooded my system in anticipation and I started leaking precome all the while restrained on the floor, naked and bent over on my hands and knees, arms and legs quivering with muscle fatigue.

After a pause, My Master explained that he would only do this if I really wanted it, because to survive, he had to do some final, permanent changes to my brain to keep me from dying when he came fully, fully, sharply, roughly into my brain. I begged him. I wanted My Master to be happy.

I asked My Master if he wanted to put me in the toy box first? But no he liked how tender and raw I looked and how much pain I was already in, so close to death but not dying. The pleasure retreated from my system and the raw pain only remaining, throbbing, stabbing and seeping with my blood through cuts and deep bruises, and shattered and splintered bones. The only benefit to me in this case was my channel was already as wide open as it could possibly be. My channel was raw and scraped, as was most of my back and face, but I could only see the logic of allow My Master to have his pleasure. It seemed more important than anything to me could ever be.

After I begged and pleaded using the right game words and phrases he rode my channel, for a painful 2 hours, and then I realized as he started to come into my mind, I never had quite experienced pain before at all. All of my past memories of pain combined and magnified, crashing like a tidal wave, and exploding through my system and sense of self. I was sure I was screaming and crying. My Master whispered into my mind how this was just the first time, he could only be in my mind for a half hour now, but slowly he promised he would work his way up… the first two hours being just the warm up so his body could ejaculate and he could enter my willing mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Recycling the Discarded Ones**

The Master really had to do something about his little infatuation with Dawn Summers. He called it his hostess, but if he were honest with himself she was only a smart pet. It didn't help that he had adjusted the arsecone and Dawn itself to take the place of part of the device he installed in his TARDIS to allow him to enjoy physical intercourse. He could only just brush Dawn's animal mind or it would be crushed to an unrepairable mush. Something, perhaps sentimentality kept him from fully, non-lethally punishing her, or inducing her pain at the right level to dominate and reflect back for his full enjoyment. He had to admit that she was more compliant that most of his pets and toys, well aware the punishment didn't fine-tune the training as much as fulfill his own interests.

When his hostess wasn't involved in recruiting patrons and employees for The Master he sometimes took her on short walks in his TARDIS. She was a university student with a genius for her chosen major, and almost equivalent to a very young Time Lord in mind and temperament. Except with an adult body that he had tuned, oh so well. Perhaps too well. He had a couple of hours he could ride his pet tonight, before returning her to the club. But first he wanted to try something new, and took her to the discarded toy room.

The Master had warehoused several odd dozen of his earlier human experiments in the icy, snow covered room. They were all alive, unlike his complete failures. They fed, were cleansed and serviced. Most of them were maintained at an extreme level of physical body and brain euphoria, their body waste taken away by the same devices that pleasured them. Quite a few were permanently positioned on all fours, in a variation of the toy box he had devised for Ianto Jones. Somewhere in seated or prone positions, and a few in variable positions, poseable for some other's needs. However, he couldn't play with them further without destroying them utterly, life and limb.

The Master held Dawn's hand and escorted her into the room, a hand behind her shoulder.

"My Master, Oh. My Master so good," Dawn said shivering in the cold and the assault of pheromones. "My Master, please. So good." She turned to him and smiled, knowing better than to kiss or initiate touch with her Master.

"My Master, what is this place? My Master can I fuck them?"

This was an unexpected but not entirely an impossible request. Dawn had her glittering arsecone fitted in, making her arse a super-receptor of physical sensation, including the human pheromones in the air. The sensations travelled through her body and limbs in a feedback loop through to her brain. She was practically already coming, her breathing heavy and her legs shaking.

She pointed to one of the broken toys that had a large double-sided dildo in it, the outside part perpetually weeping artificial come, which also fed into and overflowed from the toy's arsehole, being fed in the middle with colorful transparent tubes.

"My Master, May I?" She was already on her way and positing herself, as her Master rarely hesitated against allowing her to take the initiative when it came to penetrating herself or surrounding another being's penetration.

The broken toy's arse was rocking back and forth, making the artificial penis bob up and down. It was one of the ones that The Master could psioncally interface with. Perhaps. "Yes, My hostess. You climb aboard it, and I'll climb aboard you."

Dawn squeed with delight. That was another thing he let her get away with. It was a sound that wasn't a groan or a scream, and didn't start with "My Master."

According to his own system of rules, he really should be beating Dawn to a pulp right now, tied up, screaming as he flayed its skin.

That thought-line and visualization did it for him, and the Master pulled his trousers down and quickly jumped on top of Dawn, sticking his erection into the cone, and he consoled himself that he would be able to bite her shoulders and brush her mind enough when her tactile euphoria was its height and add just enough pain that he could feel a little good.

All through the next few hours he was aware that this was a pale substitute for real sex. The second hour had his hostess unconscious but still responding due to the electronics and psionics combining, and he lapped up some of the blood from his bites. The toy below Dawn expired shortly after he dismounted, not able to take the backlash from his mental manipulation of the dildo both penetrating Dawn and his own body.

Unaware, The Master roughly pulled Dawn off the dead toy, and set the now useless flesh to be incinerated. His own erection had reached the weeping point and was not yet satisfied, and he couldn't satisfy himself with any of the bodies now present.

The Master dragged Dawn by her arm to a warm-gel resting pool. After he made sure that she wouldn't drown he went to his special place in his TARDIS and finished off, ejaculating mind and body into his time capsule's walls and essence.

He was on a time schedule, very ironic for a Master of Time. But he couldn't take his TARDIS into the time vortex when Dawn was onboard without alerting his hostess' protectors.

He gave Dawn a strong stimulant, fed her, and then the two made conversation about their latest mutual experience as he walked her back to the entrance of his TARDIS.

"My Master it seems like such a waste."

"How so my hostess?" He faked interest, his own self-loathing in that he was somehow unable smash the girl's head in.

"My Master. My Master with the patrons and the employees they can go home but they always choose to come back to the club and come back to work. My Master some of them wear their arse cones over the proscribed number of hours and need to be put into the gel during part of their off time so they can rest. My Master, but they can have conversations, walk around and know that they are enjoying themselves and recruiting other people."

"Well, my hostess, as I explained, what I do is science and not magic. How do you think I would have gotten to the point where you and your humans could enjoy themselves so well and so safely, if I had not experimented first?"

"My Maser, yes My Master. My Master it still seems like such a waste. My Master. Tonight was good and all, but there are lots of things we can do together My Master."

"Dawn what do you propose, then?" He was curious what her monkey mind would come up with. He knew his time would draw short on the Earth. Either the Time Lords or the Doctor would stop him, and he needed to make the best of it, and make plans for those who belonged to him.

"My Master, the future. My Master future science. My Master I know that I am not permitted to travel in time, but you could. My Master, have some kind of farm for them. My Master. The future science might allow them to have a few hours. My Master. That's all most humans need to have a sense of self, My Master. They are enjoying themselves right now, though, My Master?"

"Yes, child, they are all locked into the greatest euphoria the human body can stand. However, they cannot leave that state without withering away or in some cases immediately dying."

"My Master maybe you could send them to the future?"

The Master smiled, and this time it was genuine, his mind doing the calculations of the possible time-lines. The old toys could be set up to be attractions in his future business endeavors. He could see the possibilities stretching in front of him. Just a slight tweak and they could be the basis of a vast pleasure empire in the Vegas Galaxies, serving for 30 or 40 years, or even longer, each being the basis of both generating great transferable wealth and the power of recruiting more sex workers until millions of these human's descendants were trapped in the amber haze of sexual euphoria and following his commands.

Now that was something worth of his time and attention. At a certain point it would be self-sustaining like a virus. Like the human cold virus, forever plaguing the descendants of earth, robbing them of their meager potential contributions to the so called greater good, enslaving their children when the came of age.

It was on such a large scale. So much larger than what he already had dabbled with Mr. Jones. It would be good. He would program this knowledge into Dawn tomorrow to be released into her conscious mind when he was no longer able to control her. A worthy parting gift.

He snapped back to the here and now when they go to the entrance. "My hostess kneel down."

"My Master?" It said looking at his crotch and back up his eyes.

He didn't have much time. He knelt down and kissed her on the lips. First softly and then hungrily, sending and receiving information directly into her brain. Sadly, for him, without causing her much pain. Though she did shake intensely, as if she were one big vibration toy or having a fit of the nerves. Yes, there was some pain, but not enough that she felt like she was in danger.

He allowed her pain to sooth his senses, pulled back, and then kicked her a few times while she was senselessly shaking. The bruises would heal quickly, and the bite marks from earlier were probably already gone. Pity he couldn't actually break any of her bones. She had inspired him with such a luscious, convoluted plan. Millions could be enslaved over a period of decades or centuries, and his wealth would rise allowing him to develop some future whim without bringing attention to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Mixing Things Up in Ianto's Training**

I woke up dressed and on the couch in My Master's living room, the toy box was not to be seen, but several feeding dildos were. There was nothing on my groin and nothing in my arse. I whimpered. In the game when I was fed I had always been hard and eventually coming. During most of the game there was something stimulating me and filling me with lust and sensation.

The problem was solved when The Master entered the room with a small, wrapped box and had me open the present. It was a sort of a pared down jock strap and dildo combination that I could wear under my clothes. I thanked him, because I was getting very hungry and thirsty.

He asked me to strip and put it on. This time, I he was watching me, standing close enough that I could feel his body heat as I looked him in the eyes and put the apparatus on which immediately squirted some special syrup onto my cock and balls and started massaging them. I had never had my balls and scrotum messaged before quite like this, and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I couldn't quite get the dildo in; I was so close to coming.

"Mr. Jones would you like some assistance?" I was a little started. I already knew, already remembered, that he knew that name but he didn't use it before in the game. "Questions, Mr. Jones."

Actually, I almost felt like crying. It was like the game was over and Torchwood was going to throw me away into a cell or something worse.

"My Master. My Master's Toy?"

"Ah, yes. Well you aren't the toy box right now and you have most of your clothes on Mr. Jones."

I felt a cold pit in my stomach. "My Master are you changing the rules of the game, My Master?"

"Just a bit," he said taking up a penlight and flashing it into my eyes. "But I see this was too sudden and too soon for you My Good Toy."

The light was gone and I was feeling nearly hard enough to come again, struggling to get the dildo into My Master's Toy's arse and channel.

My Master asked if I would like some assistance, and a naked woman came into the room and slowly placed the mechanical penis into My Master's Toy's arse, but I was only to have eyes for The Master or the food in front of me.

Finally it was in, my trousers were pulled up, but it wasn't going to start moving until I started sucking on those food cocks in front of me. This was going to be tricky because it felt so good I thought I was going to come before I even got started, and it was hard to keep my eyes on The Master and not close my eyes. Every time I closed my eyes he was going to add to my punishment, even though I could remember a promise of getting three days of pure pleasure after making The Master happy.

It was all right, My Master explained. Rewards were only for people who followed all of the rules all of the time which meant I couldn't really know what to expect, as I occasionally and willfully had broken some of the rules.

I think he knew how much the unpredictability factor turned me on, as I took a side moment to remember how good random could be, so close to coming that I almost missed My Master telling me dispassionately and mater-of-factly that he needed to work me up to getting a full brain come. I had only lasted a half hour this time. He was going to try again one more time after I ate and rested, but would save the punishment for a later time of his choosing. I got off three times while I was eating in the living room, even with my clothes put back over the devices.

After my rest, I was pulled back to the bright room and instructed to brace myself on all fours. I had to understand that he had only the memories of my past agony right now to make him happy. This meant that first he was going to open my mind, with my permission of course, and with the devices giving me pleasure. Then he was going to enter my body and my mind deeply, just brushing my mind with pain and agony until he was ready to come in my mind and body. It could take up to six hours, and before he began I would have to beg for it. Beg before he made me feel good. I didn't have to beg for the pain this time. Just the first payoff.

I screamed and begged using the right words for a half hour, and then he set the devices of the bright white room to the perfect fuck filling my channel, bringing my dick off and nearly drowning my throat with cum, a hard real feeling penis deep within it. Exactly deduced from all of his data on my previous orgasms. It only took 10 minutes before I came with every pour of my body dripping with pleasure. Oh, begging was definitely worth it!

Then the cool finger at the back of my head and into my mind. His idea of a brush with pain was probably and 8 or a 9 on the pain spectrum, but it wasn't continuous it went in sharp, knife-like spurts as he rode my channel hard, having an additional mechanical press above and below me making it difficult for me to breathe.

Five hours of this had passed, he told me, when there was a slight reduction in pressure and pain, I had only screams and tears left in me. I knew of nothing else. Not my name, not his name, only the unending pain and words warning me that if he were really able to come there would be a magnification factor of three in my pain level from what I was feeling right now; and that I would live through it, but he really did want to hear me scream, even if most of it were on the mental spectrum, he wanted to hear it.

My conscious mind was not to retreat but experience every drop of agony. And I consented to this of my own free will, My Master reminded his good toy that it was what my will wanted at that very moment. It was good that My Master reminded me, his good toy, because all I knew was pain a large haze of pain interjected with stabbing slicing pain.

My voice couldn't speak, but he fully expected my mind to be clear and chant through the pain, "My masters toy, my Master's toy" over and over again in a loop. It was all that I was. Sharp, sharp constant sharp pain through my scull, my body, nerve-endings in agony and my Master's toy.

When I woke up he told me he was disappointed I my performance, I had passed out on factor two, nearly twice of what a normal human would be able to stand without dying or going insane, and only in 45 minutes.

The game was going to be over for now, but I could keep the jock massager underwear and use it anytime I wanted. He had me use it when he hypnotized me to store away from my conscious mind any feelings or memories of pain from the game, locked away while I orgasmed for an uncountable new time during this session.

At the very end while I was still feeling fantastic he squeezed a giant sponge out and blood sprayed all over me. Then he took another sponge and wiped it all off. Finally he opened my mouth and placed some blood on my tongue. It was brackish, salty and metallic, but somehow he wanted me to know it was blood. Probably my blood, but My Master didn't say. I think he was still testing me for a terror reaction. But My Master's Toy was a good toy. My Master's toy didn't need to know why it was happening, only my logical mind, now only a small part of my consciousness, remembered that it did happen and perhaps could mean something.

Sunday afternoon and I was back in my room and I vaguely remembered going in the blue door and coming back out again, a smile on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sunday Evening Complications**

Dawn was a little torn this afternoon, but she met with her calculus study group and literature and composition study group, before getting ready for the evening.

Before she went out there was just one more thing, she had to check in with her sister and assure her that no-one tried to kidnap her this week and she wasn't dating any creeps.

"Buffy!"

"Hi, Dawnie. Everything cool?"

"Yeah. Just making with the studying and the university life."

"Nothing evil going on at the moment? Any cute guys?"

"No and yes. I have had my eye on a few hotties at a dance and arcade club not far from campus."

"Bronzing it?"

"Well, there aren't any bands, but they got a great DJ and a lot of non-alcohol drinks so there's no pressure to make with the drink and barf. The arcade section has old time games like skeet ball, pin ball, and both video games and a few new simulators that they're trying out."

"That's cool. Are you going out tonight? I've sent Charlotte to take a look at your set up, and maybe I can come by in a few days… you know Tuesday just to be sure."

"Nothing was going on last Tuesday, Buffy. My necklace got caught up in the covers when I was having a bad dream is all. I already talked to Willow about this."

"But I need to see you for sister stuff."

"Okay, sister stuff. But there's no need to send a watcher or a slayer to check me out. I'm all with the research and none of the danger right now."

"Please, Dawn."

"All right."

Charlotte follows Dawn to the club where she is given a complimentary drink, a soda from a can, enjoys some bump and grind dancing, and goes into the curtained area a few fast fucks. Then she remembers she's supposed to look after Dawn. Dawn meets her in the simulator private café and annexed pizza parlor now only open to private members and simulator users. She can tell the simulator users by their loin cloths and gear. Dawn explains to Charlotte that she works part-time back here and encourages her to try to simulator.

She changes into the appropriate outfit which includes arm and leg braces that snap into the simulator and handed a helmet. Dawn suggests that Charlotte try the basic message level which level 1, rather than level 2 or level 3 or the highest level 4.

"What level do you use?" Charlotte asked.

"The highest level that I'm allowed to use is level 3. After that my questionnaire and base physical evaluation doesn't permit me. Too intense."

"So as a -er – special girl, I could take level 4? It is a pleasure simulator right?"

"My Master is pleased by the results," Dawn said. "Actually, if you go above the safeties the machine can go to level six, but its only be tested as safe up to level 4. You should try the massage first, it slowly reads your body's levels and then figures out what level the device should go for the next round. If you want to jump head there's a shorter evaluation cycle that can determine what the play cycle should be on. It can be a little uncomfortable though."

She lead Charlotte into a private room and had her sit down into what looked something like a flight simulator.

"Dawn, please, I'm a slayer I can take it."

Dawn helped Charlotte snap the arm, leg and next braces in and pulled down a helmet, working on the settings.

"Well, as My Master would say, your contract will be set. First put on the helmet and then you will be given a series of questions that you need to answer properly. There's no real wrong answer, if you are honestly evaluating your preferences. Once the helmet is on, you must begin all statements with saying , 'My Master.' When you complete that round, your physical tolerances will be evaluated, without a message. Then the play round will begin set to a time of your choosing between 1 and 3 hours. You must live with your choices. Do you understand?"

"Sure Dawn. No need to be all melodramatic about it."

After the top of the simulator came down a light was illuminated so that Dawn could see Charlotte in the simulator, but with the head-gear on she could only see what brought into the chamber that the program wanted her to see.

"My Master shall I watch, or My Master shall I go back to hostessing duties." Dawn felt a little guilty about not telling Charlotte that she was a hostess, but she really didn't want that information getting back to her sister. Except when she took her day-time medicine, her base desire to fuck and be fucked was only kept in check by her Master's rules of hostess propriety. If she broke those rules, she would lose her privileges and also probably be punished until The Master was satisfied she would follow all of the rules.

"My hostess, you may return to your tasks," a voice said. When she heard her Master's voice she was never sure if it was an AI programmed to evaluate her and the club's progress or her Master looking in. Her Master always knew what was best for her, so she was curious but it didn't really matter.

In the simulator after 20 minutes of learning the verbal prompts and making vows that she was in there of her own free will, Charlotte's first physical evaluation was made. She felt something cold at the back of her neck and then shooting warmth all over, a tingling liquid spread all over her exposed skin.

Every ten seconds it got better, more intense, and Charlotte was prompted to say either, "My Master, yes," or "My Master more." If she failed to do so properly the good intensity would go down two levels, and if she said nothing it would jump up two levels. However, she was advised to say things properly or there would be consequences later on.

After she verbally agreed and understood the terms it went on. On level 14 she found she could no longer reply with words and she screamed out her pleasure, causing the level to go back down to 12, which was still damn good. It went back up to 14 after two rounds of affirmations, and this time Charlotte pushed it by biting her lip and saying nothing. The intensity jumped to 16 and she really did need to scream her release. She could see the levels in front of her an realized that she didn't stop screaming until the level went back down to 9.

The next factor was added to the mix after she begged for it. Her touch-pain tolerance. It started at level 4 and would go up by 4 levels at a time, while her pleasure factor would go up at one level at a time starting from 9.

Pain receptors at 4 and her pleasure thrummed up to 10. Charlotte was aware that another set of nerves were being stimulated but they only served to make her mind more clear as her pleasure increased. "My Master yes, My Master more."

Pain nerves were set to 8 and her pleasure 11. It did hurt, but she'd worked through pain like this before in her more intense slayer training, and 11 pleasure was so damn good. "My Master, yes. My Master more."

She was panting as the dial read that both her pain and pleasure were now 12. She had to say something if she wanted it to increase. The pain was intense but equaled by her pleasure in a profound way that she didn't feel when she was only on pleasure. "My Master, More!"

She screamed as her pain reached 16 barely eclipsing her pleasure at 13. "Ma.. ma..more." And of course since she said it wrong it was reduced to 8 and 11 respectively. Charlotte thought about it, if she said. No if she didn't say.

Yes! There is was. By saying nothing it went back up to 16 and 13. She screamed and screamed and screamed. Everything was turned back down, leaving her with a background stimulation of 4 and 8 respectively, which was moderately good, but not great.

The final step in the evaluation was to see how relaxed she could get. That's why level 1 usually included a lot of messaging for women. She imagined that guys probably got a blow job.

Since she was going for the quick evaluation Charlotte had to beg to given something to drink that would help initiate her relaxation.

Ever so slowly a dripping dildo telescopically expanded into Charlottes mouth. She was to suck on it to show that she could both relax and react for her evaluation levels. In a few minutes her mouth was filled and liquid continued to drop down her throat. It also helped her relax her jaw and her body as the background stimulation continued, eight for pleasure was quite nice but not mind-clouding, and the light static and pricking involved and the large muscle twitching that simulated being struck lightly by a paddle also kept her on her toes… but not still somewhat relaxed at the same time, like a slow burn.

The voice told her to suck the probe in her mouth, and it would continue to expand wider, and if it could go deeper. At the same time she was going to be licked in and around her erogenous zones to check for relaxation and reaction. If she agreed, all she need to do was continue sucking, if she did not wish to continue, she could allow the probe in her mouth to temporarily choke her and all probing and stimulation would end.

Where she had only received the idea of pleasure before, she was now receiving sense-ending erotic pleasure. Instead of seeing numerical levels for this, that element having already been calibrated she would get music, sounds and colorful strobe lights, as her ability to "relax and react" were gently tested. She was brought to climax three times before the testing was done, one time with just the rimming and licking, one time with rimming and deep vaginal penetration, and one time with double penetration, being so full but not in pain.

Now she was given her simulation game options. Level 3 or level 4 for 1 to 3 hours. She asked her Master how long she had already been in the machine and at the club, and reluctantly asked for 1 hour so she could still go out and patrol. However she begged for level 4, even level 5 if they allowed it.

During the play period, the penetrations went deeper and wider, considering her tolerances, rubbing fast and hard. Additional pleasure and pain were added into the mix to her maximum tested tolerance and then pushed up a few notches for moments at a time, leaving her shaking and screaming and praising her Master. Somehow the pain made the pleasure so much better, so fantastic, and she never wanted it to end. It did end but she was shaking for a good twenty minutes after the devices all retreated and left her only with music, strobe lights and instructions from her Master.

Buffy and Willow had nothing to worry about. Dawn was working part time in a combination dance club with an arcade and a private pizza parlor, and yes Charlotte had danced with a few of the men and women at he club, but it was a good clean scene. Nothing untoward.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Blogger Visits the Club Newly Expanded Arcade Section**

The only reason Reginald had gotten in, he believed, was that no one knew he wanted to be a reporter and his blogger identity of Coley Moores had been set up by his cousin, a hacker. He took mental notes as he looked around the arcade area of the private simulator club. A little bit like a casino, as long as you were playing an arcade game, the primarily female servers, dressed in one an two piece, clinging colorful tropical sarongs and straw sandals, came around with an assortment of shot glasses, also colorful. Patrons had a choice of with or without alcohol, and those who were squeamish about open containers could choose a bottle of beer or a can of soda. Four doors to the simulators would have numbers appear over them when they were ready for the next patron, which could be anywhere between 10 and 40 minutes. The machines were both coin and credit card operated. If you were going to be going into a sim, you also checked in and changed clothes, to something vaguely roman gladiator in nature, using the house credit card with a predetermined limit bought with cash or credit cards when you check in.

At any time you could ask a server to take you into the dance club, but there was no return into the simulator club if you decided to go dancing. Of extreme interest to Reg and some of the others not quite as interested in skeet ball, pin-ball, video games or hoops was something along the lines of a kissing booth. Although you weren't allowed to stand on line for it. Technically you were paying for a drink of "The Master's House Special" which was five quid, but it was served from the server's mouth into the patron's mouth, just outside the curtained off area.

Reg was half hard in anticipation of being picked for the special drink, because apparently if you were a good enough kisser, the server would drag you behind the curtain. If you got close enough you could hear moaning, but then there was probably a second chamber because another server would go up to the curtain entrance.

Reg didn't know objectively how good of a kisser he was but there were rumors that if you said, "My Master, please my Master," you would be pulled into the curtained area.

Reg had a couple of the regular drinks, non-alcohol, so he could continue to make his mental notes, but his trousers and pants were feeling awfully tight as he watched yet another patron be lustfully kissed by one of female servers.

A tap as his shoulder, "Master's house special, sir?"

"My Master, please my Master," Reg stuttered.

She smiled, "My Master's patron has been here before?"

"My Master, please my Master." Reg said a little more authoritatively this time.

She took him by the hand to just outside the curtained area, downed a shot, and put on hand over his fly and one hand behind his neck. Reg kissed her as if his life or a possible lay rested upon it.

"My Master's patron, you'll do," she said. "My Master's patron what do you say?"

Reg went with the flow. "My Master, please my Master?"

She pulled him behind the curtain and proceeded to deliver another drink, while someone else pulled down his trousers and pants and put their mouth over his cock.

Hands squeezed his buttocks as his head was held in place, deeply kissing the server while he had the come sucked out of his cock. He felt weak in the knees and was supported under his armpits while his shoes and trousers were removed. His head still locked to the woman's hands messaging, tongue licking his cock and balls clean. Spray… spray? Oh, god he was getting hard again. The server let go of his head.

"My Master's patron what do you say?"

"My Master, please my master," Reg choked out not wanting to risk anything by being innovative.

"My Master's patron lift up your arms."

He did and his shirts were drawn out.

"My Master's patron, take my hand."

He did and was drawn down a corridor into another small room where club music was surging and pounding low in the background, the colorful lights in the room slowly shifting.

"My Master's patron. Wait here," she said and then left.

There was a male server behind me still in the room. He had his sarong on, but seemed just as interested in her as I was, based on the tightness of the wrap and what I could see of his package.

He said, "My Master's patron want to play?"

"No offense mate, but I like the girls."

"My Master's patron doesn't have to play with my Master's server," he indicated himself. He explained further, "My Master's domain is a domain of choices and free will. My Master's patron chooses what games to play and follows my master's rules. Did My Master's patron enjoy My Master's house special."

Oh. Didn't take a genius to realize this was some kind of exit interview or perhaps leading to more, if only I used "My Master" at the beginning of statements. If only had to …

He slapped Reg in the face. "My Master's patron?"

"What?!"

He kicked Reg in the shin and pushed his shoulders so Reg fell back into a padded chair. "My Master's Patron?"

Something snaked around Reg's neck, ankles and forearms.

"My Master's patron," Reg said more startled than indignant. Seeing as he was naked a lot worse could have happened than being put into a padded chair. Especially if kicking was allowed.

"My Master's server asks my Master's patron if he would like to continue to play in My Master's domain. Play by my master's rules."

"My Master, please?" Reg ventured.

The server really was quite beautiful, considering he was a bloke, "Master's house special?" he asked.

"My Master's patron would prefer a female server."

He nodded and two women entered with a tray of shot drinks, one had short spiky red hair, and the other was a leggy brunette with long straight hair. They gave the male server the tray.

The brunette female server took a shot and engulfed his cock. Oh god that felt good, but why wasn't she sucking. "My Master's Patron must say, 'My Master please, My Master more.'" The Male server said.

Reg complied, perfectly, and she began sucking, pushing his thighs further apart. The other female server licked her lips and made eye contact but didn't come closer.

"My…uh…My Master's Patron wishes to have My Master's house special," Reg said.

This time the redheaded female server said, "My Master please, My Master more." The she took the shot into her mouth, and then leaned over Reg's tilted up head, dropping it into his mouth. Oh, god it all felt so good. He wasn't quite close to coming but he could feel a certain sense of intense euphoria as the attention to his cock balls being lightly fondled, her hair brushing his thighs, while she licked and sucked.

The woman at his mouth pulled back. "My master please my master more," she said but this time did nothing. The male server seemed to be enjoying the show his eyes watching the two female servers. The first female server tapped the one at his groin and she stopped.

"My Master please, my master more." She whispered.

Reg was being shown how to play. He got it, "My Master, please my master more." The two women switched positions, the one who was at his cock before taking a drink and the other one breathing heavily on his cock.

"My Master please, my master more!" Reg said.

Reg was given the last drink, and the male server moved somewhere. Reg was getting closer and closer to coming, when he realized that the male server had come to stand over the woman on his cock and fuck the woman who was kissing him. She pulled back for a moment, holding on to Reg's shoulders while the male server held up her legs and was pounding into her vagina from behind. She was screaming out, "My Master yes, my master thank you. My Master, My Master."

It was kind of hot, but what was really hot was what the woman on his dick was doing between her hands and her sucking.

He was so close to coming and she stopped, just as the woman above was coming, "My Master Fuck, My Master…aaaaaah." She came to completion with a scream.

And here Reg was so close but with no attention, his cock throbbing up as much as could be his balls almost ready to rise. "My Master, please. My Master more!"

The woman who had been sucking him turned to suck the male server who was hard and hadn't come yet. No one was sucking him.

"My master please, my master more!" Reg said. The woman who had come opened the door and was given a fresh tray of drinks.

"My Master's special? MY Master Fuck me?" he tried. The female server gave him a drink while a hot mouth went over his cock, and wet hands reached back, a finger going to his arsehole. So damn hot. He kissed the woman, there was male and female moaning in the air. Finally he came for a second time and noticed that it was the male sever who had sucked him off, his finger still up his arse, the male server's cock still strong and heavy.

One of the female servers said, "My Master patron, would you like to get sucked and fucked or should one of us ride him?" She pointed to the erect male server.

"My Master's Patron can go home now or can have suck and fuck?"

"My Master's Patron should know that this will feel even better than what happened before," said the other female sever.

Reg nodded.

"My Masters Patron must agree to play by My Master's rules and say what he wants."

"My Master's Patron agrees to play by My Master's rules."

"What does My Master's Patron want?"

"My Master's Patron wants suck and fuck."

"My Master's Patron's contract is set."

"My Master please, My Master more."

Reg was repositioned on his side, and his cock was latched on to by a pretty girl and his Master's house special. Reg's mouth was latched on to by a pretty girl and his Master's house special, and the lights and music worked together crashing into him into his senses as blunt and wide, a hard cock was pressed into him. Then there was the thrusting. He bucked forward into the talented mouth, and then was pulled back into the thick, deep cock up his arse, hitting something inside him that was entirely new, even more intense than the finger. So good. Over and over. Over and over. Over and over! He came so strong and fully. There was pumping behind him and then a wash.

Considering he had just had the two best sex experiences of his life, this one was in fact "even better," and he lay there twitching in the now semi-darkened room a down comforter thrown over him in the after glow the musk of sex strong in the air.

A man in black shoes and a black suit entered the room. "My Master," Reg murmured.

"Yes, I am." The man, The Master said and effortlessly gathered Reg up in the comforter and sat him down on the cushioned chair.

"My patron have you enjoyed your time in your Master's domain?"

"My Master, yes. My Master Thank you my Master."

"My Patron is one of the clever ones, aren't you? This is your first time here?"

"My Master, yes. My Master Thank you my Master."

"If you wish to be permitted to return to your Master's domain, you must suck my finger and let me take a look at your mind, will you allow this of your own free will?"

The Master put his index finger on Reg's lip.

"My Master, please my Master," Reg said before he opened his mouth and leaned over to suck.

The Master first gently entered into Reg's thoughts, and once he had full control he found what he was looking for and realized a little reprogramming was due. Then for his own satisfaction he ended the session with Reg's escalating pain, escalating until he passed out blood coming from his nose and ears.

Reg remembered the arcade and the kissing booth, and that after the kiss he was sent back to the check in area to get his things.

The kiss had been very good, and he understood making room in the arcade for more patrons, and he went right home and to bed. He woke up the next afternoon and posted his blog. Then he gave notice on his apartment and rang up his mum to tell her he was going out of town for a while. By five pm he was outside the private club entrance.

"My Master's patron wishes to train to be my Master's server," he said to the female server who answered the door. He gave her a deep kiss, knowing that as part of the process his cock was going to be made to be naturally at least two inches longer quite a bit wider.

The pay, housing and the benefits out-weighed any pain or discomfort involved in being biologically modified one cell at time. The pain would make His Master happy, and in turn Reg would be irresistible to woman and even men before long. His cock would be so much longer and get so much more attention. He never had to leave and find another job, if he didn't want to. It was his choice, his free will, he sighed as he began to mount the woman who had greeted him at the door, and someone began to slick his hole.

Later when he was in physical training, he realized there would be hours of hard work to get the rest of body into perfect shape to be a host, even if somehow his Master could slowly have his cock grow in size. He was close to passing out from working so hard when he was given a choice to give in, to have most of his physical training happen without him thinking about it. He wouldn't have to think about anything other than satisfying the customers and himself.

Or he could keep trying to do it himself and be an upper echelon host, but with more power would come more responsibility. Responsibility for failure included heavy beatings. Which would he prefer?

Reg was so damn tired. He's be working out to his Master' Upper Echelon Host trainer for the last three hours without stopping. He was ready to give in.

All he had to do was lie there to show he had given in. He felt something cold at the back of his neck, and the arm braces, leg braces, neck collar and torso harness he was wearing all got heavier and thicker. Chains lifted him from the floor. Upper Echelon Host Trainer put a breathing apparatus on his face, and then Reg was lifted up and lowered into a vat of gel.

Fourteen hours later he was brought out and put into machines that would make his body go through fitness and exercise motions for five-hour periods at a time, followed by being dipped into the gel again. Reg only had flashes of this, and he eventually woke up in the dorm room for the host and server trainees, an Upper Echelon Host giving him an injection for his penis growth, and sucking him off in a few minutes while he rocked in the start of an escalating intense pain.

His wrists, ankles and waist were shackled to the bed, while he screamed for four hours straight, the nerves in his cock letting him know what was going on. Occasionally hosts and hostess walked by and kissed or licked him, but he was barely aware of anything other than his pain. Finally it stopped, and he was taken back to the gel.

Four months of relative time later he was able to keep up with the group work out for hosts, two intense hours a day and another four in the machines, and proceeded to have additional seduction training. His cock was two-inches longer when he wasn't aroused, which wasn't often; and a delightful three and half inches longer and quite wider when he was. It felt awesome just to be in an aroused state.

One relative day for the club later, he was on duty as a junior host, large and fit in all ways, his hard-on straining in his sarong as he waited for women and men to pleasure and who he could pleasure himself in.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The New University Experience**

_Authors note: In case you were wondering or had not figured out, although I am playing with surreality in Ianto's POV everything in this story is in sequential order as it is happening to him. The exception being perhaps when Ianto is thinking about past events, which may not be remembered accurately._

It was Tuesday after class when I figured that a lot of my memories of the game were dreams, and were not-real, as I had been assured; because it felt like it had been months since our first official "Neo-Kinsey experiment".

At the same time, I still craved only cum-like liquid for my food and missed that they weren't being delivered by penis form. I figured that was my mind messing with me. I went with the flow on that, sucking through the thin opening of cocktail straws, keeping my eyes open and unblinking for a long as possible and constructing an overlaid image in my mind of My Master naked and erect and pacing before me his dick bobbing up and down, just ever so slightly. Now that was definitely a kink, and I loved it. Just fantastic.

When I was alone and I fed, I held my dick and had the longer robotic cock, the one that stuck out the end of my bum so I could sit on it to split me open further, as I sipped and suckled my food. My dorm mates saw less of me than usual. They weren't my pals or my subject of profiling for Torchwood, so it didn't really matter. Just because it wasn't real, didn't mean I couldn't want it to be real.

Our volunteer student experiment group that had been 12 was now nine, but we all had agreed to give head for 20 minutes at a time and go in the device to be brought off within two sessions.

Apparently the syrups and creams were given had been adjusted to make it more difficult for us to come. We would have to both work longer giving and receiving to get off. It sounded familiar.

When it was my turn to receive, I opened my mouth expecting a big dick to be put into it. It was artificial but real looking, the face of My Master explained that if I wanted something up my arse and be made full, I had to start sucking now and when there was a change over between students the biggest, juiciest dildo would split open my bum and make me feel so good, all I had to do was suck and swallow during the first part of the experiment.

My legs were held firmly apart, and my channel quivered in anticipation as I sucked and got a penis slammed deep into my throat, bloody and salty human cum dripping and pouring into me forcing me to swallow and gulp reflexively, pressure at the back of my head. My torso and hips were pinned. Instead of being able to lean back into the dildo, its juicy head, like a snake on acid, burrowed into me.

I came, but then I needed to get half hard again before the next student giver came in. My channel was pumped and pumped, stretched as the robotic cock in my bum got bigger and deeper, shifting angle. And then stopped when the student entered the booth.

The huge, huge dick up my arse slowly moved in tandem to the licker. Another cock, already hard and dripping, appeared out of the wall to be my gag and make sure I was filled and completely stimulated and turned on. The cock that filled my mouth was once again a "natural" tasting one. Again it was one of someone who had been damaged and the come was filled with both blood and seamen.

I was the last student to receive and when it was done My Master took me by my the hand through the blue door, and then rapidly through the green door, where I was silently secured on all fours, and I realized that the large cock in my mouth from before was still in my mouth, oozing out as I was reflexively swallowing.

I felt the cold fingers at the back of my neck, and then the pain started when My Master entered me. I was told I could suck the cock for something to make me feel good, while the rest of me blazed in painful fire. Four hours later he began to come in my mind.

I lasted for 100 minutes this time, My Master told me when I woke up in the toy box. Then, I was made to feel good and get off four times in the toy box before going to the sleep room.

I woke up dressed in My Master's Living room. Under my clothes the caressing jock strap and smaller dildo in my arse, and was invited to do my homework. If I did my studies, then for the last 10 minutes of each hour I would be brought off. This would continue with my studies for as many hours as it felt good. I was to say when it got painful. I could scream or just say it wasn't feeling good any more.

This happed about 9 hours later. I was having a fine balance between catching up on my home work, staying alert the whole time, and the expectancy of being brought off, and was starting to get sleepy which was a severe rules infraction in The Master's living room. But The Master had recently come in my mind and was feeling benevolent to his Jones Ianto Jones Toy.

I was told to strip and given a stimulant. Wasn't sleepy anymore but was sore from all of the fuckings up my arse. One of the metallic dildos was given to me and I silently inserted it. Looking for a mount to lean back on. Did my best without one. I was tired, alert, and sore but the syrup, movement and pressure of the dildo had me semi hard.

Next, I was braced in the toy box again but a new position, leaning back so someone could squat and ride my face, although again, only my head was outside of the confines of the four walls of the toy box. It was a painful position, the metal cock up my arse inflexible and acting as my anchor. My wrists were bound back behind and under me, stretching me out. I was given a muscle relaxant with a large painful needle, and my jaw went lax.

The Master was hard, I saw his penis for the first time, bobbing in front of my eyes, quite a bit thicker and more heavily veined than the one in my imagination. My Master was telling me how much this was going to hurt, even through the muscle relaxant. That the shot was just to keep me from biting him when he rode my head for the next three to six hours… it was an intelligent nanogene muscle relaxant. He wanted me to know that I couldn't bite him.

My Master really wanted me to know how much it was going to hurt. I think he was hoping the anticipation of pain would get me hard, but it didn't. I still did not like pain. I did, however, want My Master to be happy. Every other part of me could naturally hurt and it did, my screams through my time lord dick filled mouth just making the experience more vibratory and pleasurable for The Master.

I understood now that this was more than just his pleasure. The lack of explanations of why this position and how long it was going to last now were my punishment for not following the rules the other day and closing my eyes when I was brought off and wanted to prolong the enjoyment for myself.

His balls slapped my eyes, I cried, and for the first time since the game had begun, one week or several months ago I struggled to change position to get free. As I struggled somehow within the box, multiple shallow blades pierced my skin and ground in my flesh in rhythm to My Master's thrusts. The blades nearly held me in place like fish hooks, but there was enough give for them to drag back and forth. Moreso if I flinched in pain and every time My Master thrust or drew back.

My Master could see into his Jones Ianto Jones Toy's mind. In panic, my articulated, simple thoughts came through. 'My masters toy wants to feel good my master. My masters toy doesn't like pain.' Even in my directed thoughts I was trying to keep to the rules, and hoped he couldn't hear my background thoughts as I tried to comprehend all that was happening to me.

'You will stay awake and aware my toy,' was the reply echoing through my head, the only respite to the physical and mental burning and tearing. 'You want this,' the mental voice told me. 'You decided to have this done to you of your own free will and spent hours begging for this, and now it is happening and you are as hard as can be.'

And damn it, I was hard as My Master narrated his Jones Ianto Jones Toy being hard, but the pain was sharp and burning in my head and the blades imbedded in my skin scraped and tore as my body rocked with his riding.

My mind was blasted by the many waves of My Master's complex, in-human mind. Crashing, shredding, rending. My dick and balls blazed in sharp agony, even as My Master told his toy to come. My head hurt, my soul hurt. Not aching but stabbing and some how escalating, escalating, sharp, sharp. I couldn't' breathe.

It was only many, many, untold minutes and hours, years, centuries later, tears and screams all spent, that I was permitted to close my eyes and sleep in the very painful position that was yet still a relief because he was out of my mind. The position was a 9. The pain when he was in my mind; well I had be heightened and altered by the nanogene therapy to be able to receive a 35 to 40, and be hyper-alert the whole time, contracting on every piece of the pain, crashing, mixing and escalating over and over again.

As I drifted off, still feeling a "9" in that position, a gigantically wide dildo up my bum, and the blades imbedded in my flesh in dozens of spots, My Master rubbed a euphoric cream on my penis which made it comfortably hard. The sides of the box opened and a spray bottle sprayed blood over me like he was watering an Addams Family flower, and I was that flower. I didn't understand. The small part of me that was still awake wondered, if he did this all the time and I just didn't remember.

My lids dipped closed, but bright strobes invaded over my closed eyes. He opened my mouth and sprayed some blood into it. I had to sleep knowing that maybe I could come in my dream within the dream. Maybe the euphoria of coming would help with the pain and blot it out.

I awoke on the sofa in my Master's living room, dressed, homework spread out and the device on my groin and my arse slowly bringing me off. The Master came into the room and shined bright colored lights into my eyes, and then I was being brought back out of his office just 10 minutes since the group meeting ended.

I dazedly walked back to my dorm, locked myself in the bathroom and masturbated until I had come three times.

Professor Recktor's criminal psychology class was the next day, and some how I had caught up on all of my homework for his class and my other classes.

The next morning I saw the blue door, and hurried to enter. Four subjective months passed in my Master's domain before I exited back into my dorm room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Police Investigation of the Dance Club**

_Author's Note: If people have been disappearing have the police looked into it?_

WPC Mary Katherine Brown entered the club. People were group-dancing and closely couple-dancing on the brightly lit dance floor. Spotlights of color and the floor itself lit up like some remnant of the disco era. Not that the dance music wasn't throbbing and beating right through her skin and to her softer areas. She walked over to a railing overlooking the sunken dance floor.

Some of the customer's PDAs got intense, really intense and made Mary blush. Before they could undress or have sex on the floor, employees wearing tropical, colorful sarongs and straw-bottomed sandals, escorted them off the dance floor to one of seven green curtained openings, where presumably there were more private, less lit areas to continue. That was forward thinking, she supposed. Kept the bathrooms for their intended purposes.

The club, in a manner of days, had gotten so popular that long lines streamed out of both the main club entrance and a private entrance where any young man of age could line up for a simulator ride that they had installed. Women were allowed to pay for the private entrance, too, but as she could see most women and couples seemed to prefer the dancing.

Rather than a lot of patrons at the bar, primarily the sarong-wearing men and women employees of the club watched from above, some going to serve drinks, and others to intervene at the dance floor. People were milling about from area to area, sometimes rushing to the dance floor when one of their favorite songs came on, or going between the bar, the bathroom and the dance floor. As she made her way to lean on a railing over looking the dance floor, she brushed against several people.

A nicely built bloke in a red garment that was sinfully tight over his full and erect package came over to her with a tray of drinks, including a closed can of soda, a closed can of beer and two brightly colored shots. "House special, miss?"

Someone brushed up behind her a hand trailing over her rear end, but she ignored it in favor of the eye candy in front of her.

"You have two shots there?"

"Blue one with alcohol, and the red one without. Though it does have some caffeine in it, we're obliged to say, for our Master."

"Master?"

"Look." He pointed to the dance floor. The DJ's voice or a voice on a recording that was instructing the patrons on the dance floor. It has been playing for a while, reminding her a little bit of that Canadian vampire television series. Although, this club was too gaudy to even get close to goth. It was an interesting mix.

The throaty baritone made comments, said repetitive phrases and seductive suggestions. Many of the club group dance repeated key sayings, and Mary had blocked it out of her consciousness. Several patrons on the dance floor started following the instructions, when her server pointed.

Another hand brushed against her rear end, flowed by an entire, aroused male body passing by, she turned this time to see just as the DJ voice was saying, "tilt your head in the air, and wave your tongue like you don't care. Master says Mist!"

A fine spray of water from nozzles adjacent to the sprinkler system misted down water that was colored by the flashing pin lights and floor lights as they passed by.

The dance-floor patrons were more thrilled than anything that their club-wear was getting – misted upon. Maybe it was hot down there.

"Your Master says grab a partner and have fun." And most of the dance patrons after catching some of the "mist" in their mouths followed the instructions by either grabbing the waist and shoulders of a partner (another very aroused male body brushed behind Mary, this time going in the other direction), and hugging and rubbing them, or grabbing their heads and tongue kissing them.

Mary started to get uncomfortably hot and turned back to her server who was now standing only a centimeter away from touching her skin. She could feel. His heat. She looked up, past his well-formed chest, his open mouth, where he was licking his lips (she found herself licking her own), and into his aroused eyes, that were looking into hers. She backed up into a warm, aroused male body, hands settling lightly at her hips.

"House special, then?" her server asked.

The male behind Mary lightly rubbed in to her bum to the music, backed up a moment and then came back, giving her a little up and down rub and wiggle, and danced away to the beat. And danced back in, also brushing his hands lightly over her hips. All the while, the buff, bare-chested man in a red sarong stood in place. That mean when the guy behind her rocked forward, she was rocking against him. Feeling his arousal against her bare midriff and under her bosom. Only spandex and a light layer of red, cotton-blend fabric between them.

She put her hands lightly on his hips to keep balance. Panting, her mouth open a fraction. "Ah, Yeah. Sure. I'll have that."

The server stepped back and took one shot to his mouth, and leaned in to deliver it into hers. It was sweet, he was sweet and hard pushing his chest against hers, his package pulsing into her groin, as the man behind her lifted her under her armpits, and her server poured the drink from his mouth into hers.

Pulling back all too soon. He was still looming over her, though. She was vaguely aware of hands lightly around her waist from behind. The hunky needy man in front of her, and her own dripping wetness getting caught up in her knickers.

"Would you like to go dance now, or scoot back into the chair?" He took another shot into his mouth and silently leaned over her.

Mary put a foot on a bar stool that hadn't been there behind her before, and the hands at her waist and hips gently pulled her up to the vibrating seat, an erect male making the back of the chair. His bare spread legs the arm rests. She gripped the thighs, and the penis lodged behind her back jumped a little.

The server leaned forward, his hands ghosting over her breasts and torso, down to her hips and back up again.

Mary tilted her head back, resting on a firm muscled, lightly haired chest, her mouth opening like a receptive baby bird. The server's hot lips covered her own, and he dropped the sticky drink into her mouth.

Their tongues softly dueled. Her hands reached around to the small of his back, pulling his cock closer to her panties, while the man behind her whispered into her ear, "My Master yes. My Master more." He licked the shell of her ear, and whispered again. "My Master yes. My Master, more." His fully erect penis pulsed again, and he gently bit her earlobe, as his cock throbbed against her backside.

Mary's server pulled away from her mouth just a fraction out of reach, and whispered to her "My Master yes. My Master more."

The man behind her, somehow pulled back, his "arm rest" thighs slipping away, and the stool she was on stopped vibrating. His hands were still at her waist, so she couldn't turn around. Her handsome server was dripping precome into his sarong as he looked at her with lust and desire.

"Master's house special, Miss?" he asked.

"Don't I have to pay for the drinks I already had?"

"My Master says you can have a tab and pay later. Master's house special Miss."

She nodded.

"My Master says you must say: My Master I want your house special. My Master asks can you say that? My Master I want your house special."

"My Master I want your house special," Mary said just a little hitch in her breath. No she wasn't quite heaving. Bosom heaving was a cliché. She didn't need to do that, did she?

The man behind her scooted back up, the root of his thick, erect cock settling between her arse-cheeks, and throbbing. "My Master thank you, My Master," he whispered into her ear.

Her server handed the man behind her one shot and took one himself.

First the man behind her, also gorgeous, also looking filled with lust and adoration at her, leaned in and gave her a searing kiss.

Someone else in front of her was rubbing her breasts and finding her nipples with his thumb while she and "chair man" kissed deeply, and another hand lightly drifted over her mound.

Almost as soon as she swallowed the first drink, "chair man" pulled away and server man was dropping his drink and tongue into her mouth. Then he pulled away, and another shot was dropped into her mouth and down her throat as her breasts got more attention and random hands and fingers lightly passed over her mound and over her entrance though her panties.

She swallowed and the server gave her another drink. She swallowed and the chair man gave her another drink. She swallowed and the server gave her another drink, and pulled away.

She turned back to the chair man, noting that her hips were now widely parted and being rubbed while fingers danced over and under her knickers, her server pressed against her breasts and torso so she couldn't look down. The room was now mainly dark except for a low blue light bulb above her, and there was no sound of music about.

"My Master thank you, My Master." Her chair-man said.

"My Master, thank you. My Master." Her server said. Her inner thighs, hips and groin were still being slightly messaged. The chair seat itself vibrating in a good way. Then all that stopped.

The two men looked at her expectantly.

"My Master, thank you my master?" she tried.

They smiled and repeated, "My Master thank you my Master," and continued to alternate kissing her, rubbing her and gradually taking off her clothes now.

At her groin someone was now inserting his long tongue into her vagina. Every so often, the two she could see would stop rubbing and touching her; the one below stopping and pulling out moments later. They would model what she should say, such as: "My Master, Thank you my master," and when she said the same, they would start up again.

Not only was Mary no longer dressed, she was now no longer on a bar stool. Her back was comfortably reclined, legs supported, though her thighs were wide open. Her calves and ankles were restrained in the chair so that her thighs would stay open. The back of her neck was cradled in a padded half moon.

Her entire back and most of her head was exposed, being messaged and licked, and spread over with the Master's house special. She was getting to want one of those men to take their wet stained sarongs off, and enter her so she could feel more.

They pulled back, but didn't say anything this time. "My Master, thank you my master," Mary said. They smiled and pulled off their sarongs, revealing very large, endowed, weeping cocks. They were for her, she thought. But then, they didn't come any closer.

The men, and there were four of them, she could now see as they circled and bobbed in front of her, close but not touching said, "My Master please. My Master More. My Master Please My Master More. My Master please, My Master more." Even though they weren't touching her, her vagina pulsed in anticipation with just about every bob of those long, thick, weeping cocks.

She repeated the invocation. Soon they were each taking turns pressing their penises into her and rocking until they came. In and out, up and deep, deeper, deeper. She came a few times, screaming her enjoyment, thanking her Master and asking her Master for more.

There was always someone kissing her deeply on the lips rimming her back entrance, biting her shoulders and sucking on her nipples. After the fourth cock spent itself inside her, they all pulled away. Clearly there were still two full, waiting cocks, another two servers having joined in to be with her; and some of the ones who went first were stroking themselves to fullness again.

A fit, middle aged man in a black neru suit, sporting a black and white Vandyke entered through a doorway, bright lights of various colors streaming behind him. The door closed and each of the six men turned to him and said, "My Master."

They all looked over to her. Mary got with the program and said. "My Master. My Master Thank you. My Master More."

"All in good time my dear," he said and took her hand, kissing its back. His kiss was cool on her hot flesh. The naked men in the room were taking shots. The ones who weren't hard before were getting hard again, their cocks surging and growing in size and stiffness.

They looked at the dressed man and said, "My Master please." One at a time. Looked at Mary and said, "My Master more."

"All in good time my hosts."

The naked, muscular hosts stood in front of her stroking themselves. One of the two who had still be hard before mounted the arse of the other one who had still be hard before and deeply penetrated him, both of them murmuring, "My Master more, my master thank you. My master so good, my master more." And during this the other four began gently rubbing her fevered skin again.

"Do you want to play, my patron?" The man in the black suit asked.

"My Master more. My Master please," she said as the two men took quick showers in the colorful fluid both washing off and getting hard again.

"Do you agree to the rules of your Master?" he asked.

"My Master please, my master more!" Mary affirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"Master, please."

"All right my patron, you may play the game until it ends, but you must follow the rules or get punished. Do you agree my patron?"

"My Master please. My Master yes. My Master I agree. Your patron agrees. My Master More."

"So noted." The lights went down again, and this time when a host was fucking her vagina, another one was pushing his hard, thick dick into her arse, and it was wide and full and pulsing. Not feeling nearly as good as the one in her vagina, or even the hot mouths on her breasts, but adding to the sensation, her shaking, throbbing, electrified brainstorm pleasure, nearly as good as the tongued kisses into her mouth.

After four more front fucks and two rear ones, they stilled and the room became dark. "My patron," the voice of the man in the black suit said. "You now have three choices. You may shower and dress and go home…."

She wasn't liking that.

"Or you may join those on the dance floor and help some of the new patrons have a good time while they dance… more than that will be up to your personal choice…" that wasn't so bad, but she had seen the dance floor and was supposed to be investigating.

"Or you may agree to join in the simulator room for a full round of play, depending upon when you need to get home, one hour, two hours or three hours."

It couldn't be that late, and she wasn't like one of the young men on the line out there, she did need to get to the simulator room, and was feeling quite alert.

"Simulator room?" The straps that were holding her in place snapped open and the chair dumped her to ground.

"Bad Patron."

"Wha?" The floor was shocking her. It felt like pinches or ants biting her.

"You broke two rules and must be punished."

The floor was now like a live wire, and she was in the dark. She tried to scramble away to a padded wall but she couldn't get her feet off the ground. Then it stopped.

"My patron what must you say?"

"My Master?" she tried. Nothing happened, but the floor didn't electrify.

"My Master, please? My Master more?"

"So you do not wish to leave this club and never return as your punishment?"

"My Master no, I…" the floor electrified again and the wall pushed her to the ground, pushing on top of her. It stopped when she screamed for a full two minutes.

"Perhaps you weren't aware, my patron," controlled rage in voice of the dark suited man. "I am Your Master and I set the rules. One of the rules of The Master's club is that the word "no" is not permitted by patrons who wish to play again. Do you understand this rule now, my patron?"

"My Master, yes."

"Do you wish to continue to play and follow the rules of Your Master?"

"My Master yes. My Master please. My Master this patron wants to join in on the simulator room."

"All right. And you will follow the rules to be outfitted properly for the simulator room."

This was getting a bit pedantic, but Mary enjoyed the play and resulting euphoric thrills and she wanted to see what was in the simulator room.

"My Master please. My Master more."

"All right, I need you to repeat the invocation. "My Master, I (state your name) of my own free will agree to my masters rules." Can you do that?"

"My…" wallet she was thinking. "My Master are my clothes and wallet safely stored?"

"Yes, my patron, including your badge."

"My Master, I Mary Katherine Brown of my own free will agree to my master's rules."

"Again, patron."

"My Master, I Mary Katherine Brown of my own free will agree to my master's rules."

"And you wish to be outfitted properly for the simulator room?"

"My Master, please. My Master more. My Master, I Mary Katherine Brown of my own free will agree to my master's rules."

"Then it shall be."

Four of the hosts came back in. Wearing their sarong uniforms and pushing in a message table with openings for her head to be supported, her breasts held and an opening on the mid-section for her vagina to be exposed. The hosts were semi-hard. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hop up." The voice said.

"My Master, yes, my master. Thank you, My master."

Her face was in a small enclosed area where bright lights like the club strobed, an artificial but hard cock came through.

"This is water," she heard through speakers set to her ears, she was otherwise blinded, the dark dick being the only relief in the bright colored lights. "Suck on this."

"My Master I can't reach it my master."

"Say: Master I want to suck, and it will come forward."

"My master I want to suck." It inched into her mouth, getting pliable as she sucked, reaching deeper and pulsing wider. Just when she thought she was going to gag, it pulled back a little and what must be a similar device, this one cooler than the real thing, gently pushed its way into her vagina, while she got a delightful rimming.

"And now you are going to be outfitted. It is up to you and your own free will if it hurts or feels good, do you understand? Aren't you feeling a little guilty from before when you broke the rules?"

And then something a little bit like dildo or a penis was spreading her arse open, but not going very deep, but it was very wide and did feel uncomfortable, bordering on pain. It held her colon open. She could feel liquid dripping down and filling her, like a water hose tap, and the ring holding her open surged open and inside her a few inches, and it hurt. She kept sucking, and her vagina and the rest of her body felt so good, the throbbing between the pain and the good electrical tingles shooting through to her brain mixed together.

"Now we're going to make adjustments," her Master 's voice said.

A large cold, studded dildo forced its way past the part being held open, pushing in. The uncomfortable, bordering on the painful electric shocks she felt earlier on her feet from the floor pulsed into her vagina, her mouth and up her colon. A moment of good shock followed by cutting pain, back and fourth as she was brought higher and higher. Her bum was also being struck by something heavy and cold.

Everything felt, intense and some of it was good and some of it was the most awful pain she had ever felt in her life, and then she was feeling only the good stuff, so good. The dildo in her mouth retreating so she could scream in ecstasy.

She screamed until her throat was sore. Then it was coated with something soothing and the very large bumpy dildo in her arse was slowly pulled out. At the half-way point she felt cutting, slicing pain and she screamed out longer than. Well it seemed like that pain was all there was. It wasn't just her arse, but every nerve ending in her body, it felt like. As she screamed the lights flashed and the entire area where he head rested slowly filled up with water.

"Open your mouth and drink it up so it doesn't get up your nose." The voice said, and she drank it up as fast she could, only just keeping it away from her nose, and the pain subsided into dull throbbing. The liquid retreated and the dull throbbing escalated in a delightful way this time, nothing inside her body, except for her arse still being held open at the end.

"We're almost all adjusted, my patron. Just keep asking for more until you scream or it all stops now and you go home."

"My Master, please. My Master more." It thrummed up higher, whatever had hijacked her senses without touching anything other than the opening to her arse increased its thrumming pleasure against her nerve endings. "My master, more. My Master more. My My master more. My Master more." She screamed, but not so long this time that it hurt.

"Squeeze your hands if you want to have the dicks for your front rise."

She experimented, the one for her mouth dispensed the Master's house special into her mouth, and the more she wiggled her fingers and squoze her hands the more that the comfortably hot and wet cock in her vagina pounded in an out of her, shaking her nerves in a good way, leaving stars in her eyes.

The light went out in her face chamber. The table tilted so she was almost a standing position, but still leaning forward just a bit and supported.

"You are now ready to enter the simulator. You will receive periodic enjoyment from behind, always bringing you to full ecstasy. This will be random, based on the cocks that enter you. Do you understand, my patron?"

"My master, yes, my master. More my master. Play. My master, please."

"Very good my patron. Now you must choose one hour, two hours or three hours. Keep I mind that if you choose a shorter amount of time, the arse cone needs to be painfully refitted if you want to continue. We know what makes you feel good now, and we have yet to explore all of your pain. Do you like pain my patron?"

The question about pain cleared her senses. Crap, she couldn't say no could she. "My Master."

"What is your choice, my patron. Go home now, one hour, two, hours or discuss how you will receive pain?"

"My Master, please. My master two hours."

"So it will be. Your contract is set. Your tab must be paid before you leave, and if you wish to purchase anything from the gift shop you may at that time. Do you understand my Patron? And if you don't like pain, maybe next time you'll want to stay on the dance floor?"

"My master please. MY master play."

"Very well."

Mary Katherine found herself dressed at 2 am, and paying a 20 quid bill for her drinks, only vaguely remembering that the servers were hunky, scantily clad guys, and that the simulator room featured electronic games related to sex.

She also had a gift certificate for 5 quid in the gift shop, but the only things she could afford for that was a packet of condoms and some lube. On her salary she couldn't really afford to be more adventurous. However, she thought she might like to come back to the club on her night off, or maybe her supervisors would want her to investigate multiple nights. Seeing has she hadn't found anything incriminating. She hadn't tried the dance floor and the side room yet, after all.

Some of the details in WPC Brown's report left something to be desired, but the younger looking plains clothed and undercover detectives were all busy with murders and drug deals at the moment, and couldn't be spared for suspected vice. So the following night she got assigned a DI who could pass as her date and they returned. She tried to get him out on the dance floor, but he wanted to go up to the bar for drinks.

Since there was no where to lounge in the main room of the club, Mary shrugged and went to the dance floor, happy to push and gyrate among the willing bodies, hard male bodies and a few softer bodies with nice strong hard-ons.

She found a face that she liked and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. His mouth already tasted like the Master's house special. She pulled back listening for the Master's Mist, letting some of it drop on her tongue, a server handed her shot which she poured into her mouth and held there, turning to the nearest willing flesh and dropping it into his mouth as she tongue kissed him, wrapping of her legs around him holding him tight. Just a regular guy, but he wanted her and she wanted him, and the hosts ushered the dry humping couple through some curtains and into a small padded room, where they proceeded to undress each other, grab some drinks dispensed by mounted body organs that mimicked the equipment of their intended partners, taking a deep drink before turning to drink each other in.

Meanwhile at the bar, the DI met this nice hostess named Dawn who was very flattering to him, and gave him a free drink. A half hour later, the two had found a curtain to go behind and he was pounding into her willing body. Her wrap dress pulled open just enough, his trousers unbuckled and unzipped, but his pants still on, his dick happy to burst through his fly.

Later she convinced him to undress, and she rode him while hands massaged his back and shoulders. He said "My Master" a few times to indulge the girl, since it seemed to turn her on, but only really got into the whole "My Master please, my Master more part" when she offered to give him a full body back message which included rubbing her pussy over his back all slicked up with that gel drink and rimming his ass.

She had him begging her to invade his ass, but also he had to either use the words, "My Master yes, My Master more" or suck on a dildo. He was not a dick licker and chose using the words. She started with her fingers and ended with a strap on, her hands circling around to stroke off his cock, while the lights in the room strobed colorfully. Later he showered and met Brown at the gift shop. They left together and she invited him up to her flat for drinks. Things progressed from there, they were both eager to try out the lubes outside of the club environment.

After that the local police didn't bother the popular club, and a few even became regular patrons.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Dawn and Ianto's First Date**

Dawn had just got off the phone, screaming with her sister, begging her not to come. Apparently Charlotte had disappeared a few nights after her "air headed" report into to sister after checking up on Dawn. Dawn knew that Charlotte had taken a position as a club server, her Master somehow blocking most or all of her slayerness when she was in his domain, voluntarily.

Dawn was beginning to hate her double life. She'd lost interest in studying but didn't want to go to the club tonight. At least not yet. Her day-time pills had run out and she needed some relief. She'd lied to her sister and said that there was a new guy in her life, and she wasn't able to stop Buffy from coming to visit, even though it might not be a for a few days or a week, considering that apocalypse season was around the corner.

Her Master didn't say she had to be his host every day, and obviously she had free will and choice, considering she was still attending University. She could call Greg Merrick. He was in her class, in her experiment, even though she had stopped attending the extra section.

Ianto had just finished feeding in private when Dawn called. This was a huge break in his routine, but there weren't any rules against it. Neither of them had a car, so they met at a wooded walk near campus, a three-quarter moon making things quite bright.

They held hands and made small talk for all of five minutes, entering the walk and the woods. Part of their small-talk had to do with the fact that they had both thought to bring a bag with a sleeping bag, a pillow and a few other supplies. They put their bags down and began caressing each other's arms, neck and faces, kissing. It was getting very hot and they were rubbing against each other.

Ianto reluctantly pulled away. "We should get off the path, yeah?"

"Greg you will fuck me, yeah?" Dawn mimicked his speech pattern.

"I want to," Ianto said. They looked for a spot and opened their packs, combining the two sleeping bags and zipping up two sides. Dawn got under the covers and began taking her clothes off.

"Dawn."

"Yes, Greg."

He got close to her ear, licking it gently rubbing her breasts. "Dawn don't call me Greg, yeah?"

"Too many clothes!" She said. Ianto was still dressed.

She quickly undid his flies and started sucking his cock. It was lovely, Ianto thought. Not long before he was coming into her mouth.

He began to return the favor, licking her lower crevices, her clit, and then shifting so his tongue was inside her and his mouth over her most sensitive outer parts. She was panting, breath hitching.

"My Master," she said.

Ianto stopped and go on his knees. He looked her in the eyes. "My Master," he whispered back. He was nearly fully hard again.

"My Master, too many clothes," Dawn whispered.

Ianto quickly stripped, though he took care to fold and put away his clothes into his pack. He took out some of the Master's lube that he had to go with his devices.

"Dawn you dropped out of Professor Recktor's extra credit class?" He opened the packet.

"My Master had other things for his hostess to do."

"I see," Ianto said in thought.

Dawn kissed him and took the lube from his hands, and coated his penis and her hands.

"Dawn," Ianto said. "In the real world he doesn't need us every minute, only to obey in his domain, yeah?"

She brought one of her long fingers around to his arse, coated, and inside and so good.

"My Master, fuck me," Ianto said.

"My Master, please. Fuck me," Dawn said.

They lined up and Ianto grabbed her bum with both hands, and Dawn thrust two fingers up Ianto's arse, and nothing other than grunting or sounds of pleasure for the next fifteen minutes. Ianto gradually put his forefingers up Dawn's arse as they rocked and pleasured each other.

"Greg!" Dawn said.

Ianto stilled, he was so close. "Please, Dawn. Greg isn't my name."

Dawn was still thrusting even though not-Greg had stopped. "What, what ! Then, undercover brother?"

"Something like that, but I belong to The Master, now." Ianto started thrusting again.

"Me. Me. Ah, too. I am My Master's Hostess." And then she was screaming in ecstasy, that little extra tingle, rub and mind combination bringing her over the edge.

"Oh, God!" Ianto exclaimed as he followed her over the edge.

A little later, with some baby wipes over their fingers. They were both slowly building in passion again, but were less hurried exploring each other's skin under the covers.

"When I'm not My Master's Toy, I'm Ianto."

"Still Dawn Summers, but I have a whole walk in closet of family secrets."

"You can tell the Master I told you I'm his Toy and Ianto, but no one else, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They kissed for a while until they were both breathless with need, and then switched to a sixty-nine position, the slight pain of their now unlubricated fingers contrasting with the pleasures of their mouths.

Part of Dawn wanted to ask Greg, not-Greg, Ianto about how he could be both the Master's Toy and out of the Toy Box, but she didn't want to waste time away from their lovemaking.

Ianto was less romantic about it all, and wanted to hold on to the idea of it just being getting off, but he really did like Dawn, and he loved…. Liked that they could share some of the their secrets. That The Master had picked both of them to be something special. Ianto once again loved his double life.

Ianto had never been given the pills that Dawn had for during the day, so while he was able to fall asleep, semi-hard; Dawn got dressed and ran all the way to the club where she could be extra hard-core for the last few hours of the night. Ianto took both of their packs back to his dorm and then fed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Ianto Lost and Transformed**

a/n: Probably Ianto at his most programmed and lowest sense of self. Just remember that this story is meant to be non-conflicting with the first two seasons of _Torchwood_. Despite Ianto's secrets and problems he will still be the man that is seen there. Right now he's a victim of The Master's experimentation of allowing humans to do a number on themselves with just a little push from smart drugs, conditioning and mind-tinkering. The more a human thinks something was their own idea, the they will build upon in.

* * *

The next morning I saw the blue door, and hurried to enter. Four subjective months passed in my Master's domain before I exited back into my dorm room. I vaguely remembered that I was going out for breakfast.

I could remember less than half of my Master's training, and that was when I was in my Master's living room before I was hypnotized to go.

As I went to pick up some coffee, I was really happy that I had a fully loaded small robotic dildo in my bum spreading its magical syrup and stroking me getting fuller and fuller. I missed the dick food dispensers, and passed on eating anything solid. It was starting to not matter, pain or pleasure, just being filed and having my nerve ending stimulated. The dildo alternated between a cream that naturally gave euphoria and total body nerve pain.

My body had changed over the last four months that took place in the 10 minutes this morning, pain and pleasure were now processed them similarly, they were needed hedonistic experiences. I wanted as many hours of the day as possible filled with such stimulation. Which meant that if The Master didn't take me after class and the group meeting tonight I was going to have to go a gay bar and find as many dicks to suck through a glory hole as possible while my high tech undetectable robot penis up my channel moved in tandem.

After the class we had an experiment meeting. Only eight students left. And each of us was supposed to be given two half-hour sessions. Frankly some of the students couldn't last that long on the giving side. Me and two of the other girls were asked to be givers extra times to make up for it. My Master had me change into special underwear and lean back on a supported dildo that pulsed randomly while the jock part would go in rhythm to how I gave to the students.

I think I did five turns as a giver, and was able to bring myself off once or twice each turn. All I had to do was use the game words and lean back between turns as the robotic syrup refilled in my channel's dildo. I was pretty sure no one else was being slammed into while they were blowing their fellow students. And it slammed me harder each time until I was sore and nearly crying out.

Then suddenly it was my turn to receive. I was given a fully supported back brace because I knew through my special instructions that the robotic dildo would be attached to the equivalent of a 200 pound man and "gain" weight with each slam into my butt, also pulling my hole up and down painfully with the switches in position. My arms were painfully lashed at my sides with barbed wire to keep me from moving too much or my giver noticing and to make it more fun for My Master.

In addition to the full body prop slamming against my entire back several times a minute, small needles would pierce my buttocks and shoulders each time as well. I got to suck on the water and food cocks while the large man dummy slammed into me in tandem to the blow job I was being given for the next half hour.

For the second half hour the "body" behind me would hold at 375 pounds, and a realistic type cock with cum would be placed in my mouth, coming hot and long every 10 minutes and replaced two times to see if I would nearly choke. My front was also slowly being pressed so that for the last two minutes my ribs would be cracking and it would be hard for me to breathe.

My back was to get attention, too. Sandpaper and more needles with an erratic movement. After an hour of this welcomed torture mixed with euphoric points I was left there with my cock and balls open to the air, the 375 pound dummy, its dead weight and its large penis wiggling in my bum, the needles and sandpaper tearing at my skin tearing at my skin.

Most of the equipment, except my lower leg binds were removed, and a salve, this one feeling so good, no doubt about it, was spread over my back.

"My toy."

"My master, fuck me my master." I said for the first time outside of the dream-world. My Master could not fuck a student, but he could fuck a willing toy. I was willing, so damned willing. I needed to be fucked. I wasn't going anywhere and he was there to fuck me.

"I will." Wrist, ankle, and neck bands were put on.

"My master, fuck me my master."

"My toy are you a good toy?"

"My Master's toy is a good toy." And a naked, ready, needing one.

"Need you walk through the red door. Will you do that for me? Will you choose that for me?"

"My Master's toy is a good toy," I said the cool tile on the bottom of my feet the only thing right now that didn't really hurt, despite the euphoria tingling over my shredded backside. I took slow halting steps to the door both knowing the near boiling water would hurt more than ever before, the wounds from the barbed wire only beginning to heal with the help of my nanogenes, and that the chains wouldn't allow me to drown.

Even now, it had to be my choice. I had to pick this of my own free will, the dream world and the real word mixed together, I wanted it so bad, I wanted it. I could feel my erection painfully bobbing up to my stomach, vaguely wondering how difficult it had been to set up the red door into the real world.

"Stop!" My Master said before I reached the door. "I need you to be more alert and more… happy." I paused as he handed me the lip baum which I greedily spread on my lips, and the eye drops which I had enough give with the chains to put in my eyes. I smiled up at My Master who went down on me gently. I came in his mouth.

I had never been so happy. Felt so good. He stepped aside and I ran to the red door, I needed to make him as happy as he made me. The pain was excruciating. I hated it on one level getting injured, no matter how fast the body would heal from The Master's modifications to me. However, my body was loving the stimulation which was closely associated with getting off and pleasing My Master.

I knew it was necessary, as I was dipped eight times into the boiling water before being set down into the toy box that rolled through to the Master's living room.

"My toy I want you to see my erection before I shove it up your arse. Go head give it a lick"

I did, tentatively murmuring, "my master, fuck your toy my master."

"I will."

The pressure in my channel was all that I felt for a while, it was very full, then the cold fingers at the back of my head and I knew nothing but white hot pain, stabbing pain, shredding pain, pounding, stabbing, shredding, hot pain through every cell of my body. It lasted forever. It was all that I knew. Then a white light shown into my eyes and I consented to hypnosis.

I woke up in My Master's office at the university an envelope with my name on it. It smelled really good, I opened it, sniffing and started to get hard. The message said, you lasted for seven hours. So I will see you in seven hours from now. Looked at my watch. It was 5:30. I knew I couldn't eat any food that wasn't in a cock, so I went back to my dorm to do some homework and get some sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: After Dawn's Date with Ianto**

_The Master Discovers That Dawn and Ianto have a relationship. Takes place before chapter 23._

_

* * *

  
_

Dawn hadn't seen her Master earlier in the evening, but that wasn't unusual. He often had several trips through time during the night, only manifesting the door to his office, a part of his TARDIS, a few times a night.

While Dawn was one of The Master's favored hostesses, his male hosts often took the lead by the bar and for the out-of-time moments that generally lasted between two and six months of human time.

The reason being that one of the ways that hosts and hostesses got paid was to have their bodies altered. She had hear about this from some of the newer hosts and hostesses who had been recruited from the local population of people who would either not be missed or who were smart enough to cover for their sparse contemporary lives, both being able to follow the path and rules of hosting and return to their homes or other commitments for a few hours a day. Dawn was, of course, in the second category. However she was the only student from the experiment class who was a hostess or a host.

The ones who got their bodies altered had to have no local ties, they could still have a local abode but suddenly losing 40 pounds of fat and gaining 20 pounds of muscle (actually over several months of grueling workouts punctuated with yoga, stretch training, host training and lots and lots of sex), body tattoos, or having their breasts made larger (or dicks longer and fatter for the men), tongues longer or even sometimes tattoos were hard to hide. Most of the upper echelon hosts and hostess with the largest body parts were actually picked up in the United States. The hosts and hostess were allowed to converse amongst each other as long as their diction was proper. The highest level trainers had large beds in the "cruise ship" portion of The Master TARDIS where they could bring in their regular lovers, patrons on holiday, or toys in training.

Dawn wasn't permitted to go that part of The Master's TARDIS. In fact, only his office was permissible without specific orders. Tonight she felt a little guilty about taking personal time, even though she didn't have a contract to be a full-time hostess. She was meant to drop in and drop out as her school's schedule permitted. Yet she was considering dropping some of her classes or even dropping out so she could spend the day with some of her favorite, endowed hosts.

Dawn entered Her Master's office, sparing less than half a glance for several patrons who were hanging from the ceiling, bound and gagged, nor for those unconscious and in coffin like cases waiting to be transported to the "Cruise Ship" area as Special Patron Guests.

She got on her knees in a special kneeling area. Feeling her calves being pinned in. "My Master, please My Master. My Master more My Master," she said as she was scanned.

"My Hostess, you shouldn't be pregnant. Yet you are. Who have you been with this evening?"

"My Master I had a date with your Ianto Jones."

No reaction, then. "My hostess who do you belong to?"

"My Master, you My Master."

"And who does Ianto Jones belong to?"

"My Master, you, My Master."

"From now on, you must only go to Ianto Jones when I tell you and report in so I may have the fruits of your labor. Do you understand, My Hostess?"

"My Master, please, my Master. My Master, more My Master."

"Very well. Do not get too attached. I will make sure that Jones has no memory of tonight. You will remember as it suits me."

"My Master, yes, My Master."

"I am instructing my TARDIS to take you to my medical center, so I may implant your… 'progeny' into an artificial incubator. Then you may return to your hostess duties. Do you understand, my hostess?"

"My Master, yes, My Master."

"Good. Now open wide." The Master picked a dildo gag and then pressed a few buttons on his desk, the right formula coming out to be inserted in to the reservoir.

"My hostess, suck and put your hands at your sides."

Dawn complied. _Human's idea of free will is definitely over-rated_, The Master thought. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with a near human baby until it reached the age of 16, but he had a few relative months to decide who and in what time to foster it. In Dawn's time it would be ready by mid-afternoon.

Dawn wasn't the only hostess who was impregnated or host who go a Patron pregnant, however most of the time his special lubes prevented pregnancy. With Dawn and Ianto time was drawing short, and he wanted to induce extra egg production in Dawn so he would have several results to examine. With the others, he periodically checked so as to not cause disruption in his training programs. He had several occupied artificial wombs, and supposed now was the time to start thinking of what do to with those who were allowed to be born.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Jones Ianto Jones Double Agent**

12:30 am and the blue door came to my room.

"You're perfect now," the voice of My Master said, "But I'm going to keep things interesting," he explained. "Time Lords generally don't use money as we travel in time, but if I a want to escape notice while I trade for and purchase certain items I'm going to need it."

So we were going back to the "man fucking room" It is in the 34th century in the Vegas Galaxy Resort. That's why I was able to get you so many paying customers. And now more, since there's no rule in the bordello except not to kill you. Two at a time, unless they pay to have you to themselves, and most people just pay for one hole, you know. But first we're going to spend some time in the blue room and you are going to reach unknown heights of ecstasy for at least 10 hours straight.

He was telling the truth. He always told me the truth, and I of course trusted him with my life and my ecstasy. I followed all of the instructions, and after the 10 hours slept in the resting room for 12 hours before I was fed and gently aroused. We were going to see how long I could last in the bordello. 12 hours was the normal shift, but The Master wanted to see me work my way up to 40 hours straight. And we would keep doing it until I had been able to do it for four times in a row – of course with a rest period in between each 40-hour interval. However, until I could last for 40 hours in the bordello for weeks at a time, we'd only be doing this.

Several times later during next six months we were traveling in time, I was in enough pain for My Master to be attracted enough to fuck me and come in my mind. The longest he had been able to come was four hours after riding me for six.

The Master was very happy with me as I could still feel the pain at those high levels and didn't shut it out. I thought the dream was wonderful, but that it was also somehow real. Real, dream, real, dream, my masters toy loved to be fucked by my master, my masters toy was a good toy.

I no longer had to have part of the experience erased, because I loved every moment of it, and found myself unhappy when I was dressed in clothes, and unable to eat anything that didn't come in the form of shooting cum down my throat.

The new rule of the game, after I had mastered the 40-hour shifts, was I would spend a few hours in clothes while recovering from my bordello experiences. I was given a libido suppression patch, and even with that pumping calmness into me, I missed being comfortably full.

But My Master had use of Jones Ianto Jones, Torchwood Agent, and he wanted to train me… with my consent of course, to be both his good toy and Jones Ianto Jones, My Master's Toy.

Dressed time, the unfilled time included time studying and picking books from My Master's Library, new beatings of course, because there were so many pitfalls and rules to break when living a more complex dimensional life that didn't revolve around getting off.

I looked forward to going to the bordello. Most of the customers there just wanted to get off and didn't need to hurt me to do so. I didn't have to keep my eyes open, or think on anything more than not biting what was in my mouth, and continuing to thrust backward.

On the other hand, dressed time did keep me from being bored. For the first two months I was still allowed to feed from penis dispensers, even when I was dressed.

I struggled and actually argued with my Master when I was Jones Ianto Jones over the idea that I had to eat solid food at a table with utensils.

It made me sick to my stomach, and I hated it. This made My Master ever so happy, I think. Plus he got to punish me in new, innovative ways for arguing with him and withheld my euphoria, making it all the more grueling and painful.

I didn't eat very often or much when I was dressed, but I learned I could do it for the sake of faking that I wasn't a sex toy for My Master and countless others in the Vegas Galaxy. It would be necessary from time to time, and my Master confided to me that he could sense time probabilities and knew that his race, the Time Lords, were going to arrest and punish him for a past genocide.

The Master, which is what I was to call him when I was dressed, said that by creating his toys he was trying to learn more about why his nemesis and mine via Torchwood, The Doctor, kept trying to save and protect the Earth. Of course under his own terms.

My Master told his Jones that the first 20 humans he experimented on expired quickly and painfully. The next 40 had some functioning survivors. That was all with direct mind to body manipulation. It was only after he started adding chemicals and pure physical interaction to his experiments that he was able to forge some servants, slaves and toys.

The students who had dropped out of the experiment? They were still alive but had chosen of their own free will to be eternally bound to machines that allowed them nearly unending euphoria. My Master had them at work elsewhere in the bordellos. The time between shifts for them was just a chance to sleep and keep fit before they started once again.

While I didn't really enjoy the pain involved with the Time Lord coming into my mind, all of the other fucking I got in the box, in the white room, the blue room, the green room and the resting room made all of this, even the time when I was dressed and not filled, worth it.

I think if I had not already been undercover for Torchwood, My Master would have made me into a whore involved in active seduction in the bordellos. It had a kind of appeal to it, just like being in constant euphoria had an appeal. But they weren't among my choices in the game. My Master said it would be a waste of who I essentially was. I would have to be dulled and under utilized in those positions. As My Master's Good Toy I could both help the Master achieve happiness, get euphoria, and do things with my mind like learn and plan.

It was in the second two months, when we weren't at the bordello trying to see how many men could fuck me in a 40 hour period of time, I had to learn that not only was I Jones Ianto Jones when I had my clothes on, but I was only permitted to think I was My Master's good Toy, not say it. I had to call My Master by 'Professor Recktor' or 'Sir' only when we were on Earth, and The Master when we were in the TARDIS. I was beaten very many times for messing up on that one.

I got to like the library and read up on all kinds of science and language and other planets. I hadn't been able to really learn mechanics or chemistry or biology during my training and Torchwood work. I realized that wanted to be full in my mind as much as I wanted my orifices to be filled.

My master relented, by the time I learned to call him Sir or Professor Rector, to allow me to have my channel filled and my dick slowly brought off while I was reading and wearing clothes in his living room. It took a lot of begging and making My Master happy.

I, of course, had to give him a concession as well. One was a no brainer. He wanted to fuck me when I was very tired after my 40-hour shifts. The other, was he wanted me to go to the post office in different time periods. This one was kind of stimulating for my mind, though I had to suffice with a non-robotic, though large butt plug while carrying out the post office runs.

Here is how it worked: The Master's TARDIS would appear as a door to an office in the main post office room, and I would get on a short line. I had to dress nondescriptly but sharp for the time period… and here's the kicker… I was mailing packages to my future self. No matter where I lived I was going to get a "lube of the month club" delivery with only my own fingerprints on the packaging.

The Master put a lot of research into this, and I guess the nanogenes really worked because my deliveries went as late as the year 2157, after which My Master said the ingredients for the lube would be readily available at a chemist's shop. I had only to mix them properly, and he trusted by then I would have expanded on my own basic skills to do this.

Now it wasn't a sure thing that I would actually make it to 2157, because timelines were often in flux and I was not a fixed point in time, but he had been able to find out where I lived to that point. I went with the flow, ending up with a great wardrobe. Wearing something different each month, and separately mailing at another post office the previous months clothes to my future self. This took some time and between the long fuck sessions at the bordello and the near death experiences every time My Master came in my mind, I lost track of how many "real" or relativistic months or even years had passed. I consented to hypnosis to forget where I was living so as to have no future knowledge beyond fashionable clothing.

The bordello room was actually an extension of his TARDIS, he had explained. The only time I was actually aging was when I was in those post offices, and that was just a few minutes to an hour at a time. Plus the nanogenes had slowed down my aging, planning to arrest them when I was 25. Now I suppose I was physically 20, instead of 19.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Ianto's Trip to the Near Future**

_Dawn/Ianto Future scene._

_

* * *

  
_

This was a first for Ianto as his Master's agent. He was 18 months in the future, in Italy, going into a dance club called "Aura's Borealis" to find Dawn Summers.

Dawn was the silent owner of the club, using techniques The Master had taught her, and getting deliveries of supplies that The Master had been setting up for her cached through a three-hundred year period of time and monitored by another of The Master's agents called "The Immortal." Ianto was afraid of asking his Master if in time he was in fact this "Immortal." Considering what he knew about how the Master picked him, it was very likely that he handed out the alteration of sustained and repairing life to very few humans.

What he did know was that this Immortal was a man and that he was currently keeping Dawn's sister Buffy occupied. Buffy was an advanced human, but not by The Master's hand. Other powerful entities who could potentially be rivals to The Master held her leash. The Master had told him a bit about these "Powers that Be" who only had a very small chance of ever being more than a mild annoyance. However, Dawn's sister Buffy had been known to beat the odds and have the extremely unexpected outcome occur. Thus, His Master had set up the Immortal as more than a supplier to Dawn. He ran interference.

This was an important test on how well Ianto could please and satisfy his Master. He had the physical background and the mental background, but he lacked direct experience in anything other than courier runs for his Master. He needed to do this right and make sure that Dawn received her punishment owed to her by their Master. On one level this bothered Ianto, as she was the closest thing he had to a friend. Although he knew that he wasn't to kill or maim Dawn, only follow through on their mutual training. Which he loved and she loved, and he did want the chance to be with her. He knew so much more now, too; and imagined she did, too.

Ianto hadn't had the chance to go to a club since he was changed. He found the music pounding and throbbing the special dildo up his arse, pulsing and expanding to the music, while his massaging pants did their best to bring him to a ready position. This would put him out of control. It was fine in his room, when he was by himself or safely doing the Master's bidding in a controlled situation, but he couldn't imagine going freestyle without major real world consequences.

He entered Dawn's club with only the guise of being self-assured. The immediate interior was a foyer with several classical roman gauze clad employees in matching draped fabric uniforms that left nothing to the imagination, a gift shop, a small bar, a large wall of lockers and three large colorful beaded curtains. A purple curtain was where the strongest sound of the music pulsed through and there was a green curtain and a gold curtain.

The employees were all beautiful and fit. The men sported hard-ons, lifting the cloths covering their cocks, and the women looked like they'd just had a shower after being well fucked, still wet under their clothes, their pupils dilated and their make-up and small gestures seductive. Licking and biting their dramatically colored lips or holding their mouths open and breathing heavily.

A male server and a female server both approached him with a tray of shots. "House special, sir." "It's hot in here, you might find yourself over dressed."

Oh he was going to have to play before he reached Dawn. He took a shot from the female server, smiled at her, poured it into her mouth, and then allowed her to drop the drink it into his mouth, her tongue stirring against his. This gesture and the drink itself made other parts of him stir. He turned the male server and gave him a deep kiss, sharing the special drink until all that was left was to drink each other's tongues down.

His hand closed on a drink on the male server's tray, as he felt the female server unbuckle his belt. He put the second shot in his mouth, and turned to the female server, grabbing her head and kissing her as he released the fluid, the male server starting on his trouser buttons.

As he stepped out of his trousers, he also stepped away from the female server, backing up into the embrace of the male server. "Shouldn't we be going somewhere a little more private?"

He noted another employee was taking his pants and wallet and locking them up. Ianto nodded tightly holding on to the hand of the employees who greeted him. "My Master sent me here to meet with Dawn, but My Master didn't say I couldn't take a look around first." Ianto held on to a shoulder bag with his special supplies for Dawn.

"My Master thank you," said the man. "My Master please," said the woman. They guided him through the green curtain, which presented a long corridor with closed doors every few feet. They found an unlocked chamber with dim lighting and soft couches on two sides of the wall, various shackles and supplies against the other two.

He pushed the two away from him for a moment and showed them that he was hanging up his bag. "My Master said that only I was to give this to Dawn. Do you understand The Master's wishes?"

"My Master, yes," said the man. "My Master, please" said the woman.

They quickly completed undressing Ianto who was more than ready to push the woman against a soft wall and enter her vagina, thrusting against her as the male server pulled out his dildo and slowly replaced it with his own long, hot ready member.

This was so good, and Ianto didn't mind the fact that the two servers were only getting half the experience. They were employees after all.

Less than 10 minutes later, he was coming, and he leaned in to the woman sucking one breast and fondling the other while the server behind him slammed into him for another 20 minutes. It only took five of those minutes for Ianto to be hard enough again to begin to bring the woman off a second time. At the 20-minute mark, or 15 minutes since he was hard enough to fuck the woman again, he felt his second release with that of his two companions.

They all murmured thanks to their Master, using the right word combinations, the woman seemingly to only know "My Master, Thank you." While the man had a few creative combinations, letting Ianto know that the man was the smarter of the two, having a more flexible free will than that of the woman who must have been broken and rebuilt to reply in only the simplest way or else risk breaking their Master's rules.

"My Master's house special?" The man said handing him a large, semi-opaque dildo filled with a liquid. Ianto couldn't afford to get that distracted from his mission. He could probably go for twenty or more hours with these two before they passed out from exhaustion. He needed to save his energy and the stimulants for Dawn. They had been customized for her and might kill these two.

"My Master tells me to find Dawn." Ianto replied, waving away the tantalizing drink.

"My Master's Dawn is the hostess of the club."

"My Master told me this. My Master wants me to find her and give her something from My Master. Do you understand?"

The male server nodded, while the female server was fingering herself. Ianto grabbed his bag, put his things in, and took out a fresh pair of pants. They had slits in the front and the back, if he didn't have time to take them off later.

Ianto was lead to through the back of the main green hallway corridor to a staging area and then into another room where he found Dawn sucking off two cocks at the same time, a hand on each shaft pumping them, while she had both cock-heads in her mouth. The male couple above her were kissing each other and a little person… a woman with a double-headed dildo was riding Dawn's ass. Ianto took a house special from a server and kissed the small woman, fondled her breasts and then slowly pulled her from Dawn's arse to ride his own cock. He sat back on a couch and let her take charge, while the couch detected his empty arse, opened up below his hole and rammed a large, long, wide robotic cock into him, while his shoulders and legs were pinned in place by restraints. Less than a half hour later he was done and noticed Dawn standing over him, a smile and various shades of liquid on her face.

"Greg Merrick? Or should I say Ianto Jones? I'd be hoping to see you again. That what you said was true."

Ianto was speechless for a moment. He knew that he had travelled in time, and it was possible that Dawn was expecting him to arrive and punish her on behalf of The Master, but Dawn just broke more of the rules. She couldn't really want to be punished that badly, could she?

"My Master, please," Ianto whispered to her a tear at his eye. "My Master's hostess, please don't make it worse."

"My Master, yada yada," Dawn said somewhat dismissively. "I knew you were coming, my Master had met set up the room over the last few weeks. What does it do?"

"My Master wanted it to be a surprise for you, My Master's Hostess."

"My Master showed me some footage of your punishments, Ianto Jones," whispered pulling Ianto to his feet. They faced each other, only the draped cloth of Dawn's uniform separating their pulsing groins. They held on to each other in a comforting embrace, before kissing.

Dawn grabbed Ianto's cock, which was half hard again.

Ianto gently pushed her away. "Dawn, you know I like you don't you? Even before My Master made me his and made you his, I wanted you."

"My Master's toy shouldn't risk such punishments, Ianto."

"My Master's hostess must receive punishment from My Master's agent and toy."

"My Master never harmed his hostess in the way's that he punished you, my Master's agent and toy." They were embracing again. Holding each other. "My Master's hostess has been waiting for this day. My Master's hostess doesn't expect her punishment will be as severe as My Master's agent and toy."

They were kissing again, Ianto's hard-on pressed against her belly.

"My Master's hostess must be punished, but my Master's agent and toy cannot tell you how, only that My Master will keep your sister occupied for the duration."

"My Master must have satisfaction," Dawn said pulling away. Watching Ianto carefully tuck his long, weeping cock back into his pants and pick up his shoulder bag.

"My Master deserves his happiness."

Dawn lead Ianto down to the basement. Ianto stopped behind her when they came to a door. "My Master's hostess is all about feeling good," Dawn sobbed.

"My Master's hostess." Ianto said softly and with caring concern. "My Master's hostess are you crying, Dawn? My Master's agent wonders doesn't My Master' hostess love this life of serving My Master and pleasure?"

They kissed each other softly, probing each other's mouths gently, rubbing their hands against each other. Dawn lifted up her loin covering and pulled down Ianto's pants carefully guiding his cock to the entrance of her vagina, using one leg to hold and maneuver Ianto's back, while Ianto gently lifted her under her shoulders before setting her against the stone wall of the basement.

Yes it felt good, but gently so, in such a way neither could recently remember, and they slowly using only their own minds and bodily fluids got to a point where they were groaning, their mewls and cries slowly getting louder and louder.

"My Master, yes! My master please," Ianto said as felt his balls tightening, and his cock beginning to surge giving its own thrust, washing into Dawn.

"My Master, so good," Dawn said. _Ianto can you hear me._

_Dawn? He'll know. Don't do this. My Master, my master. My Master's toy!_

_Ianto stop it. He's not omniscient._

_My Master comes into my mind. My Master, hostess. My master's toy belongs to my master in all ways._

_Ianto. I'm using magic. I can make you forget this moment with magic, if you think he'll hurt you. Please just take a minute to listen._

Now Ianto was crying. _Dawn, I think I love you…and well after the first 20 hours, it's going to be horrible. We've both been modified, yeah. But I can go three times longer than you can, even with stimulants, and take nearly four times the amount of pain and damage._

_Ianto, don't worry. There's something about me, something about my nature that keeps the Master from hurting me as deeply as he hurt you._

_I am My Master's Agent, but because I love you Dawn, I may be able to hurt you more than My Master can directly. My Master's agent knows that should I succeed I will be punished severely for doing what The Master cannot do; and should I fail I will be boxed away for several hundred years and then punished severely._

"My Master's toy and agent Ianto Jones loves the attention of my Master," Ianto said hotly in protest. "You just go in there, My Master's Hostess and follow my instructions. My Master has seen to it that you'll feel so good… at first. My Master will also have me punish you."

"My Master's hostess understands and obeys."_ Ianto part of him will never leave us, but I feel his power is on the wane._

"My Master's Hostess opened this club of her own free will," Ianto declared as they entered the room, two very large mounted robotic cocks wheeling themselves out and shoulder harness dropping from the ceiling.

"My Master's Hostess benefits from the generosity of her Master," Dawn agreed.

Ianto set up both of their shoulder harnesses, and then opened the shoulder bag, putting a series of vials and bottles into a control panel. Dawn had a special neck harness with a handle on the back, it connected to her shoulder harness without touching her charmed necklace, while Ianto was more standard, and like a cuff around his lower neck with loops in four directions.

The mounted dildos were ready now, having leaked enough fluid to coat themselves.

Ianto pulled down the one for Dawn and backed her into it, until it was about four inches into her arse, and then set up a hip harness. Then with the help of various leavers and chains the contraption lifted her off her feet.

"My Master, yes. My Master more," Dawn began murmuring. Ianto gave Dawn a shot that both acted as stimulant to her mind, and loosened her personal motor control. She hung on the dildo limply, her jaw slack, but her eyes wide open and looking around in anticipation and lust. The lust part being partially her training and partially due to the particular lube that was penetrating her at the moment.

Ianto put his hip harness on, and adjusted his chains before backing on to his arse cock-mount. He got into position and was lifted from the floor. The snake-like weight belt dropped to Ianto's hands. He lined up his dick into Dawn's vagina and hissed as he clinically pushed them together until he was balls deep inside Dawn. Dawn's rig wiggling her hips just enough that a dopey smile was on her face.

"My Master," she said drooling, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Ianto wrapped the belt around their waists. "My Master tighter." The belt, their harnesses, and their neck cuffs got tighter. Both their rear mounts pushing in deeper and wider, releasing nanobot infused lubes that gradually brought them higher and higher, as Ianto requested everything to become tighter until he couldn't speak due to the constriction of his neck. His cock jumped in her and there was just enough friction that she could feel the movement, but neither were able to come. And yet their euphoria kept notching up.

They were positioned so that their mouths weren't close enough to kiss. They could move their arms, but barely reach each other due to the position they were held in.

A double headed, fluid filled dildo came down from the ceiling on a line and with a hose that would keep it filling up with liquid. Even though they couldn't talk, and Ianto couldn't give instructions, they knew what was expected of them. They grabbed on to their respective ends and put the fluid cock in their mouths, sucking as the ends expanded down into their throats… and latched into place, being held with a strap to the back of their heads.

Fluid dripped and surged into their mouths and in virtual silence for the next five hours they were stimulated and came one time per hour, while the weight belt got gradually heavier and heavier, compressing their internal organs uncomfortably.

Their heads were released, and the weight belt fell to the floor. They were pulled apart. "My Master what next?" Dawn asked.

"My Master's hostess, I cannot tell you. My Master's hostess. Dawn. I think I love you."

"Ianto, arrg!" Dawn's rig was electrified leaving her just one level away from what an electric chair might do in its pain, while at the same time she was injected with something that made her scream in ecstasy the two feeling mixing.

Ianto was worried. She had broken another rule, during her punishment. Even he didn't know exactly how bad the electric shock level was. He smelled Dawn's burning flesh and her musk. This combined with the cock up his arse combined to make him very, very hard. He was horrified that the smell of her burning was adding to his physical excitement.

Ianto had to hope that either Dawn had been changed enough from human norm to survive this treatment, or she spoke the truth in that as much as their Master liked to cause pain, he had a limit somehow, to how much he could inflict on Dawn.

A few minutes after the shock had stopped. Dawn started murmuring praises to her Master.

The ceiling dropped arm harnesses and positioned Ianto so he could put them on Dawn, and then put them on himself. Once both set, their arms were secured behind them, not painfully so but uncomfortable. A liquid sprayed down on them from the ceiling and then the two rigs were perfectly lined up to ram their groins together, pulling in and out, rocking them when they were together, leaving their mouths free to try and kiss each other or talk, or scream in only pleasure. Their pleasure was thrummed up so high for the next 10 hours that they sometimes even forgot to kiss when they came close enough together to do so.

"My Master's agent," Dawn finally said after a few hours. "My Master's agent I could get to love you."

This time Ianto forgot, and murmured, "Dawn."

Dawn watched Ianto get electrocuted, and seemingly stop breathing.

Ianto awoke to Dawn's screams of "My Master fuck you, My Master and the horse you rode in on. My Master, please."

"My Master's Hostess…" Ianto whispered.

"My Master's agent!" Dawn cried.

Another bath in the gel and a stimulant for Dawn, their arms released this time, and they were positioned to thrust against each other. This time they could also hug and caress each other when the machines decided they needed to rock against each other to come off. This time they screamed their completion every half hour, and spent more time rocking against each other instead of being pulled apart and slamming together.

Ianto had an innate sense of how much time passed. After seven more hours of this, Dawn started falling asleep; her body hooked up like a marionette to mimic her most vigorous, earlier chosen body movements.

They rarely said more than "My Master please," "My Master, more" or "My Master thank you."

After another two hours and Dawn was falling a sleep for minutes at a time, while her body continued to move, thrusting and caressing Ianto, who was beginning to curse in the rational part of his mind, not wanting the pleasure anymore, yet unable to do more than accept and enjoy the euphoria and tingling nerve endings throughout his body.

Another four hours, and Dawn was completely unconscious, no longer jerking awake. His Master entered the room. The two bodies pulled apart. Dawn snoring and Ianto still awake and alert, slowly being fucked from behind with the devices.

The Master began lecturing Ianto and positioned him on all fours. The Master opened his pants, and gave Dawn a chaste kiss on the lips which had her immediately awake and alert by the jolt of pain it caused her body and mind.

Dawn was given a liquid filled dildo gag to suck and positioned to watch the Master ride Ianto's mouth, for nearly two hours until he came into Ianto's mind.

Dawn could feel the change in the room part of Ianto's pain projecting back at her, as she shivered in agony/ecstasy but forced to watch the most painful part on Ianto's body unimaginably more painful than what she was experiencing. It tore at her heart, which had been sleeping since that first experiment in class, more than 18 months earlier.

When the Master finished, Ianto had passed out from the pain, and Dawn was left a quivering mess. Her Master addressed her. "My former hostess, my toy and agent Ianto Jones deserves my special attention. You do not. You are beneath my contempt and consideration. Your club and all of your employees are burning to the ground at this very moment. I don't mean figuratively. This basement will survive, but you have punishment yet to receive."

He gave her a savage kiss, biting her lip, the thrust of his mind being more painful than even the mini-electrocution she had earlier.

"Oh, I see now. Key. You're the key."

Dawn was terrified and shaking now, but she was pinned into the harnesses and devices in such a way she couldn't move other than to twitch her muscles. With his science he could probably literally take her apart molecule by molecule to get her Key-essence.

"Know this, Key! Now that I have truly hurt you, I cannot touch you directly while you wear the necklace. But I have all of time, and I will have you again one day."

Suddenly, Dawn remembered something she had wanted to forget, as she was vaguely aware of a metal needle piercing her lower abdomen while her eyes could only see her memory of the Master telling her how she inspired him to enslave millions of humans in some future galaxy, and all of her hand picked employees were burning to death above her, and the devices on her body made her want to screw anything or anyone she could find. Her euphoria and her self-loathing rose together, as the door slammed closed.

Ianto waked and looked at her lustily. "My Master's former hostess," he said.

Dawn was afraid that the Master had seen everything in Ianto's mind and then had twisted it, erasing some parts and enhancing others.

"My Master's Ianto Jones," she said softly.

He walked over to Dawn and slapped her face, but said nothing.

The machines set them up for another four hours of slamming together hard, and then six hours more gently. Ianto never said a word, nor were they able to share their thoughts. After ten hours of constant vigorous activity, despite the stimulants and a few modifications the Master had made to her constitution Dawn was falling asleep.

Ianto was positioned to keep fucking her for another two hours while she slept, and then she gradually woke up and they came together for their mutual pleasure for another eight hours. Dawn was so sore even though the most excellent euphoria, so tired, than when the devices finally snapped open released them. Dawn almost immediately fell asleep.

Ianto took her necklace off, and exited the building through a sub-basement tunnel. When he was far enough away, charges blew up the entire building and part of the block, killing several teams of firefighters, reporters, and a few people who lived nearby.

Ianto paused, knowing that those deaths were his responsibility. He had broken rules by declaring and showing his human caring for Dawn. His Master had told him this would happen, and his Master never lied to his Jones Ianto Jones Agent and Toy.

Ianto dropped Dawn off on a park bench. He whispered into her ear. "Dawn, if I am allowed to remember this I will find you. If we can be together, somehow enough of me will remember."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Reviewing the Proceeds**

_(Master POV, also explains a little more of the background about how patrons who aren't into it are dealt with and how he got his first batch of hosts and hostesses)._

_

* * *

  
_

The Master went over the evening reports. Well, for him the night's business had been close to 10 human months, stopping in a few moments here and there to check on his psychology students, the progress of his host and hostess training in the TARDIS and the progression of the club.

Five young men and twelve young women had accepted the aphrodisiac combined with a muscle relaxant and an extra ingredient that made the human highly suggestive in "The Master's House Special," but decided that they didn't want to play properly or just plain wanted to go home before they could experience intercourse.

They were allowed to leave politely with an invitation to come again some time. Quite a few would come back later in the week or even the next night. The suggestive and aphrodisiac were quite strong. If they had a pleasant enough time they might even bring friends.

Four men and six women had had sex but didn't want to play by the rules and get more pleasure or accept punishment. They were given a stronger sedative and aphrodisiac placed in the second chance room. The second chances room throbbed at a base level its lights and music adding to the effect. Some of them would have sex with each other and then leave, showering and changing.

Others would crawl out looking for their clothes right away, and a few would be so stunned by the cocktail combination that they would passively wait to be approached again by the hosts and hostesses given a second chance to play. Those in this category might also be fucked by some of the other second chance patrons.

Now came his favorite part. Four women in the dance club had complained about sexual harassment from the staff or groping from the other patrons in the dance club. The ones from earlier in the evening were sedated and put into sensory deprivation chambers, their clothes and belongings stored on the side. The fluids that they were placed in had nanogenes that slowly gave their nerve endings more and more pleasure, but they couldn't see, hear or touch anything.

Nothing but pleasure that of course, if you couldn't move or do anything about as it got more and more intense on the nerves, would morph into pain in those frigid or unaccustomed to intense pleasure.

The very frigid were identified this way, were carefully monitored, and left in the dark with no sensation after they got to the highest level of pleasure they could stand. The cycle would then begin again after a few hours of darkness.

Only his most aware hosts and hostesses could then take them out and interview them to determine what would happen next. The worse cases, where they went mad after dozens of repetitions, hundreds if they had been taken into his TARDIS for the two to four month cruise duration, he had to erase their memories of the entire evening. Most of them, if they were then stroked and touched just right, after they were released from the chamber with escalation very, very slowly, became incredibly responsive.

Then it was just a question of if they would be missed from their lives or not. If they would be missed, he could take them onboard for another four months of his journies and return 10 minutes later with either a future relaxed and lusty patron or a part-time employee. Now, if they would not be missed, he had to decide if he wanted to experiment on them until they died, use them as examples to the willing patrons on what would happen if they did not follow the rules in The Master's domain, or if he wanted them to be a full time employee. He rather liked being creative in suddenly, violently, creatively killing the humans in his TARDIS' "Cruise Ship" section and feeling the emotions of the audience watching.

It was a lot of work to be a good Master keeping the staff levels up and making sure they were trained and ready for each night, but he had up to a relative year between quick stops through time and lingering in the vortex.

Those who couldn't be trained by existing staff on a regular schedule were just kept in suspension until they could be dealt with, thus The Master's relativistic days and nights could be as leisurely as he wanted, checking in with his various host-managers in the TARDIS and less frequently in the time-stream at the club.

His absolute favorite was when it was near one of his check in times at the club. A patron, usually a woman, who came to the office for complaints of harassment, would be placed in a waiting room chair that would first bind and shackle their wrists and ankles, and once in position, their necks, shoulders and waists. This allowed them to be fully repositioned into hanging from the ceiling in a classic chained up position, their arms above their heads and their feet towards the ground. Never gagged. Sound-proofing the rooms was enough. At his leisure he could come in and do what ever he wanted with them and learn more about the subtleties of these humans of earth.

Now, if they were to be missed, he just got them to be fearful and then erased the memory. Terror was a wonderful thing, sometimes, no lasting physical harm necessary. Just enough of their memories of terror would haunt their dreams and sometimes their waking states. Some would return to the club to try to remember and then things could really get interesting. For now, he'd only been open for two relativistic weeks on earth 2003.

Only one woman had come back to face her fear. He hadn't decided if he wanted to transform her will or have her very aware as more pain and humiliation would be dealt to her. Perhaps when he had two, he'd try out each eventuality. For now she was in semi-conscious storage being treated with rounds of escalating, intense pleasure directly pumped into her nerves and brain.

However that combination of both feeling terror and facing her fears, he spent a few seconds daydreaming about where he could go with that.

There was always those times when he knew he was going to be away for a few months but less than 10 minutes their time. He could spend the first half of their time in the vortex really hurting them. Well, by human standards, and then just warehouse them in sensory depravision while they healed before he released them, just a bit confused, but ready to return home.

The complex records keeping engaged his mind. It wouldn't do to jeopardize the entire project by accidently or deliberately killing someone who would be missed. His earlier encounters with The Doctor on earth had taught him that.

However, his absolute non-lethal favorite experiment was watching human psychology play out. When one of his less cooperative prisoners were not to be missed, yet not good enough to become a staff member and too willful to change their personality into that of a willing, regular patron, there was so much more he could do. His favorite was when they were unemployed and with no support system, too afraid to go to the authorities. He could hurt them, let them keep most of their memories, release them and then see if they would return for more. They usually did before the next work day started up. Some few, killed themselves, leaving no note.

Dawn was absolutely right about the ones who lost their wills for independent living to the extreme degree where they couldn't even get up from their pleasure or punishment, they made great living components in his simulators.

Those who could function serving him, working at the club, training and being rewarded by sexual acts were the most rare. He had started recruiting from Las Vegas and Los Angeles gymnasiums to get the most fit, least missed. Seventy-five percent of them still lived to serve him.

Only recently had he begun experiments with modifying certain body parts to get compliance, allowing their muscle toning to be done over time either in harsh hourly work out classes with his elite hosts as trainers, and in the machines that would automatically move their bodies into states of fitness, his own option to add either sexual satisfaction, direct euphoria or direct pain at the same time.

Interesting enough, the Host-mangers who already had the largest cocks were happy to have the made larger, so large that they couldn't even serve in the front rooms without binding their hard-ons up against their stomachs and covering them up with a more toga-like sarong. There had been some delicious experiments with Patrons and casual customers coming in to use the bathroom or make a phone call.

He could still remember with great joy the little efforts that got him his first crop of hosts and hostesses. Unlike those humans he was merely experimenting on for response and hardiness, who he very easily scooped up in Las Vegas which was both a great international tourist spot and a place where people ran out of options; he had taken advantage of the legal prostitution in Nevada in his first staff recruitment.

He had taken over a low-performing work-out hall with various weight machines and aerobics equipment, and figured out how he could place very willing prostitutes in certain positions with the equipment, though they'd be partially obscured or otherwise covered. Then he put out a "casting call" for highly athletic actors and actresses or those athletic types who wanted to be actors and actresses.

It was very simple to say he was staging a series of commercials or putting together a high-class porno film that took place at a gymnasium. He rotated the prostitutes through the waiter and waitress positions as well, and his scene was set. The words that he wanted the actors to say were given as lines, and the prostitutes all wanted to be actors or porn stars, too, so they played their part.

The athlete actors and actresses prepared their lines in a hallway and were taken in one at a time, given a drink in a shot glass, and then by way of a server's mouth. In the next part of the scene or set-up they would get on some equipment that would include them getting blown and/or gently prepared for penetration and a third drink.

Their lines were of course, "My Master, thank you my Master. My Master I wish to play by your rules, and choose this of my own free will." Followed up by, "My Master, please, My Master More," as they were on the equipment, which they were secured to so as not to fall out or off of it. Voluntarily as part of the scene.

Each new athletic actor would be brought in to a piece of equipment, and when the eighth one was brought in, the first one would start to get penetrated by a person or a piece of equipment. Of course the moaning of others, the spread of pheromones in a clothed environment, and additional drinks given made it a delightful scene once he had all twenty-two pieces of equipment occupied. He knew the exit interviews would take time, so after the twenty second piece of equipment was filled the first one in was taken out to be warehoused in gel until he had time to interview them.

He has set up his TARDIS so that the door that opened was not always the door to the control room but could be another room all together. Actors thought they were stepping into another room of the building, but were actually escorted through a corridor in his TARDIS that sprayed them with a sedative and suggestive topical formula, very similar to the drinks the were getting. Then they were laid down into single sensory deprevision chambers and put to sleep.

He ran 280 hopefuls through this way before setting up the professional prostitutes in another chamber in his TARDIS for him to play with in various manners. Only half of the prostitutes died and the other half wanted to work for him. Nearly all of those who auditioned ended up training to be his club servers, hosts and hostesses.

He repeated the process in Reno and then went to Los Angeles where he had to be a little more intricate, due to prostitution not being legal. It was fun convincing the actors that the body parts they were interacting with were animatronics. He had trained enough of his servers and prostitutes that the ones in a box wouldn't move and could fuck or be fucked with only part of their bodies sticking out.

And that brought The Master's thoughts back to his favorite toy, agent Jones Ianto Jones. He was going to have to fuck a few of these apes, regardless of the mess and bodies needed to be disposed, because he didn't want to wait until he picked up his toy from his dormitory.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Ianto's Arranged Date with Dawn**

_A/N: This is one of my favorite "new" chapters because I wasn't planning it at all when I started writing Dawn chapters and Dawn/Ianto chapters._

**_

* * *

  
_**

My Master had called me, and I had asked him to fuck me. He put me into the toy box, my ankles and wrists shackled together, an athletic ball supporting the curvature of my back. My channel was nearly empty except for a small, studded dildo that was completely on the inside that was to magnify any bioelectric impulses into a physical stabbing pain when My Master was riding my mouth. It would take at least two hours before he was ready to come, and he needed me to be in as much agony as possible to get to that point. Also to help facilitate the process, my cock was made hard and then placed in one of the struts bracing me and the ball in place. My cock was not be ripped off, but a lot of pressure was to be put on it, alternating hot and cold on my bollocks, and I was not to be allowed to come. The Master would have a light telepathic connection during the whole ride, even before he was coming, so as to enjoy all of my sensations. He was going to share his enjoyment directly into my brain so I would know how pleased he was with his Toy and Agent Jones Ianto Jones. This position, he told me would kill just about anyone he hadn't tinkered with as much as he had given me. It was to be a beautiful memory that I would have access to in my dreams even when I was acting as his agent or working as an agent for Torchwood, being his double agent.

Since he wasn't going to let me come, he had set up a date for me afterwards. He would tell me with whom after I recovered. It was as fantastically, joyfully painful as promised, with just the right edge of unfulfilled carnal desire.

This time, since I didn't come he bound my cock up against my belly to help keep in hard until the date. It had been hard for about 12 hours straight, and I would have been happy on general principal of the Master wanting me to do something. My Master did not want me to be gentle, but take the role of aggressor. I got to wear a James Bond inspired tuxedo, my cockhead caught up in the belt at my hips.

The date was with my classmate and friend Dawn. She'd been in the early part of the experiment and was still in one of the classes with me. I didn't think that I had seen her or talked to her much since before the course had started, but in the past couple of real-time weeks, I had lived over a year of my life and some of the details were fuzzy after months those forty-hour shifts in the future bordello, which in themselves were some months in my past. The only thing that kept me going to the right classes at the right time was my meticulous notes on my schedule and responsibilities.

Tonight we'd be in another section of My Master's TARDIS and eating food at a table. I was to practice my agent skills in addition to having the date. The food solid food, of course didn't interest me, but perhaps we could order milkshakes.

In addition to the longing and pressure on my cock, I was feeling a longing on the inside. I decided that maybe Dawn and I had been really good mates and that maybe, even if I didn't remember it too clearly, maybe I loved her.

Dawn had a haut couture hot pink mini-dress on, and accepted his kiss on the hand and red rose pinned to her dress.

"Greg, I mean, Ianto. Thanks for meeting me tonight. My Master says this is part of your training to be his agent?"

They were in a restaurant with exactly one table, one garish painting, and one waiter with a draped loincloth that did not hide his erection. I wondered if he was meant to be up my arse later.

"Dawn, thank you for meeting me this evening. If I understand things correctly, this would also mean that you are My Master's human."

We made small talk about school, classes and our Master's beneficent use of us for his purposes. Finally the milkshake was brought with two straws. My Master's Agent and Toy had been able to not jump on top of Dawn, hold conversation, and learn something about Dawn's situation as a club hostess, all while being painfully, painfully hard and bound.

She in turn learned nothing about my mission, other than knowing my name; and The Master had supplied that information to her.

I had noticed Dawn's interest in the waiter's hard-on, but she also seemed to enjoy chatting with me, hold my hand and having me gently caress the back of her hand. Now our lips would meet at the straws.

She was so sweet. I pushed the drink aside and probed my tongue into her willing mouth. We slowly got up, our mouths shifting position, but never fully disengaging.

"My Master," Dawn breathed. "Oh, Ianto, isn't our Master the best Master ever for bringing us together," she said as I placed on of her hands under my heavy balls and one on my bound shaft.

I ripped her dress off. Her bra and panties had red targets on a pink background. I started fucking her mouth with my tongue and lifted her up to the table, pushing her against the wall.

"Dawn," I finally breathed.

"Ianto, take me," she said matter-of-factly. "Take me in this room where My Master has said we can pretend we aren't in his domain and speak as we wish."

The waiter was helping me undress and lubing my arse, while Dawn got me down to my strapped up cock.

"Dawn, I really like you," I said.

"Gre- Ianto. I really like you. I'm so glad our Master has taken interest in us to become his."

I bent over to pull her panties off and suck her clit and stick my tongue into her vagina. Dawn began moaning. My cock was getting even fuller, but still bound so I had to stand up.

Dawn removed her bra and began pinching her nipples.

"Our Master is a good Master." I grunted with the waiter shoved his pulsing cock up my arse I one fluid stroke. I only had eyes for Dawn as the ties on my cock finally unlatched.

Dawn put her wrists into some cuffs that dropped from the ceiling, while I reached back to hold under the thighs of the waiter behind me so he would stay up my channel.

Dawn's waist was locked into place, a brace around it, held to the ground by struts on the side. This allowed me to slam into her over and over again. It felt great, but I still wasn't coming. Dawn came for the first time of what I hoped would be many during our date.

Now I was clenched inside her. I let go of the waiter and let him start his own rhythm, as I was held in place. He hit my prostate over and over, Dawn clenched even harder, and finally I was coming. The waiter was coming, and Dawn was moaning her delight.

"Oh, Ianto. A girl could get to love this."

"A guy could get to love you, Dawn."

Instead of withdrawing I stayed inside Dawn, employing a humanly impossible fast recovery, while another bigger human cock was slamming into my arse.

"Ianto, I don't know how long we can stay together."

I raised my eyebrow. "My Master could actually tie us together for a few days," I suggested, but then had a flash of my own feelings of dismay. That would be wrong. Incredibly kinky but wrong. Humans who had not been altered to my degree would be hurt from that.

"How about six hours?" she suggested. "My sister is coming to check up on me tomorrow, and I actually have be available for that."

"Our Master could give us more time."

"No he couldn't Ianto. I can't go into to the time vortex." She pointed at her necklace. It seemed familiar. It seemed that I remembered taking it off her. But Dawn was hurt?

A green light started flashing in the room and The Master came into the restaurant.

Dawn noticed him first, "My Master!" she exclaimed.

"My Master, fuck me!" I exclaimed, taking Dawn down to the ground with me, our bodies still linked, our arms tightly around each other's waists. My eyes now on the Master instead of Dawn. I was on my knees so the weight of the waiter and myself were not crushing Dawn, but all of my muscles were straining to not allow that weight to be on her.

"Perhaps later. Jones, Summers." This was atypical behavior from My Master, but maybe it had something to do with the relaxed rules of the restaurant. The man on my arse kept silently pounding into it, with a few grunts.

"Tonight, I will need to interrupt you momentarily when the green light pulses," My Master continued. Dawn was looking a little panicked.

"Lean back, my toy, you may stay inside my hostess but I need access to her pelvic region."

"My Master, yes, my Master!" I complied.

'You're his toy?' Dawn mouthed as The Master put a probe and then syringe over her pelvis under the belly button.

"My Master I love being your toy and agent!" I declared.

The Master finished. "Continue fucking each other's brains out," he said. "If Buffy Summers is on her way this may be the last chance you get."

I didn't care for reason, I only cared to pound into Dawn's pussy, and later on she did put her long fingers up my arse, and I pushed one and then two into hers. The green light pulsed two more times.

After the second time, our Master told us that Dawn's sister Buffy had arrived early and would be coming to his club to meet her if she didn't meet Buffy at her hotel first. We were to shower and change and then I was going to meet Buffy.

Dawn was a little concerned about that, but I didn't want this to be good-bye. I think I loved Dawn and wanted to spend more time with her. Maybe there would be some way when I was back in London, or maybe not. Regardless Dawn could not ask questions about where I worked or Torchwood, and I needed to assess her sister as a threat to My Master or Torchwood.

The sex as the Master's hostess has been great, but there was something even more special about having sex with someone you already really liked and could talk to. Something that made being on this date with Ianto much more than playing through a routine. Maybe part of it was that despite her lavish devotion to the Master and being a hostess where she could choose some of her lays and how to lay the Patrons, being able to talk however she wanted. There was something so relaxing about being with Ianto that made some of her previous ecstasy experiences seem clinical in comparison. Not that they weren't good. She really wanted to have Ianto's cock, or anyone's cock in her right now, but she needed to focus on Buffy. Buffy who could take her away from all of this, and pound Ianto into the ground.

After they showered and changed, the Master opened a door to his TARDIS that was on the same floor as where Buffy was staying. They didn't really have much of a chance to talk other than for Dawn to warn Ianto that her sister was the head of a powerful secret organization and very, very physically strong.

Ianto started laughing. It was maniacal evil overlord laughter, but really as if Dawn had just told him a funny joke.

"Dawn, let me just say that I am a member of a secret organization. My Master owns me but I am still in this group. I have dealt with women in charge of these kinds of organizations before. And in deference to you, I won't fuck her… um unless you want me to?"

Dawn's look of incredulity and disgust told Ianto what he needed to know, moments before they knocked on the door. Dawn was now wearing a pale green floor length gown, and Ianto was in another Tuxedo. This time nothing was obviously straining for release, though a careful eye could tell Ianto had quite the package on him.

Buffy was dressed for clubbing or patrol. She spared Ianto a disinterested yet still somehow menacing glance. She hugged Dawn.

"Dawnie. It's four in the morning on a weekday night. You're not meant to have a part time job on a weekday that keeps you out this late, young lady!"

"If I may interject," Ianto said simply.

"No!" Buffy said after half of a beat.

"Dawn what do you think you're doing!"

"Buffy I'm not a child." Her hand held tightly to Ianto's.

"Oh, so is this the hottie you were talking to Willow about. Because if he's distracting you from your studies…"

"Greg," Dawn said gently. "Greg Merrick, this is my sister Buffy Summers. Sometimes she forgets that I'm not some child."

Buffy steamed.

"Buffy, this is my boyfriend, Greg Merrick."

Ianto pulled in to kiss Dawn, pulling her bottom up to line up with his hardening cock as he locked his mouth into hers and they fucked each others mouths for about three minutes before coming up for air.

"Done marking your territory," Buffy said looking him up and down, "tent boy."

Ianto cleared his throat. "Well as Dawn has already expressed a lack of interest in our having a three-some, that would evidently be a correct assumption. However, if you would like to excuse us for a few minutes, I could do something about… that tent."

Dawn jumped in front of Ianto before Buffy could punch him. Rubbed up again his erection in the process.

"Ya.. Greg was just getting ready to escort me safely back to my dorm that I share with three other girls. And yes I did have a late night at my part-time job, but I really enjoy the normality of being a hostess in a club after everything. You know."

Buffy seemed angry, but at least she was still talking and not pulling Dawn away so she could get at Ianto.

"We will talk about this in the morning, young lady. That is after I go out to… clear my head and we have both had some sleep."

"Greg, your escort services are no longer required. You are dismissed."

Ianto put his arms around Dawns waist, pulling her up against his erection and kissed her on the neck.

"Miss Summers it has been a long day for both Dawn and myself, as two adults we should be entitled to some private time. Would you like us to use your room while you're out on your… walk? We'll clean up afterwards. That way Dawn can sleep over and you'll know exactly where she is."

"I don't like you Greg Merrick."

"You don't have to," Ianto said as he stroked Dawn's bare shoulders and breathed on her ear.

"Greg I don't thi—ink," her breath caught as his cock surged against a sensitized area, "Buffy will let us use her room, even if you can convince her," she hitched her breath again as he bit down on her shoulder, looking into Buffy's eyes. "That, that I'm an adult."

"Okay. I have had just about enough of this!" Buffy said as she pulled Dawn roughly away from Ianto, glancing at the regular tooth pattern left on Dawn's shoulder and the regular, human lust filled expression Ianto had for Dawn.

Without looking up at Buffy, eyes now only on Dawn he said, "I love Dawn and want to be with her. Love can't be wrong."

This deflated some of Buffy's anger. She looked at the two of them back and forth and made a decision.

"Okay, I'm going to be back by seven am, and I want this room to only have Dawn in it when I get back, Mister. Or you will be in trouble."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Miss Summers to you."

"Of course, Miss Summers."

Buffy left the room in a huff.

Dawn quickly began undressing, as did Ianto. When they were both naked and Ianto had positioned Dawn on top of his cock, Dawn hugged him with both her arms and her legs. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Ianto licked the outside of her lips and with a grin that flowed from his face through his eyes and voice said, "If I told you I would have to kill you."

"Give me the little death," Dawn said.

And he did several more times before cleaning up and airing out the room to keep his promise.

He opened the door to leave at 6:30 AM, and Buffy was standing there fuming. This time she did punch Ianto and he flew across the room falling into one of the end tables and lamps.

Dawn had been almost asleep, tucked in and well fucked. "Buffy, what?"

Ianto slowly got up to his feet.

"I had a little chat with your employer. Did you know that your boyfriend is his body slave?"

"Buffy, what did you do?"

Ianto was bleeding but already beginning to heal.

"I love Dawn," he simply said, wiping blood from his face.

"If you ever come near either me or my sister again I will kill you!" Buffy was barely restrained, a feral look in her eyes.

Dawn looked at Ianto sadly. "You better go now."

"I don't want to," he said.

"If you don't go now, Mr. Merrick I will make sure you regret it," Buffy said barely containing herself.

"I like my life here!" Dawn screamed at Buffy as Greg circled around her and closed the door behind him. He listened at the door. A cool hand went to the back of his neck.

I turned and whispered to my Master, "Professor Rektor?"

"My agent Jones Ianto Jones is such a good agent and toy to his Master," The Master said.

"Professor Rektor," I continued with the rules for being outside of My Master's domain, proving I could be his effective agent. "I do not wish to leave Dawn behind."

"She will get to see you again, Jones. Now I did promise you a fucking didn't I?"

I closed my eyes torn between two important urges. My Master never lied, I would get to see Dawn again.

I put my forehead down on his chest and allowed him to put his arms around me.

"Come. I have placed a door to my TARDIS at the end of this hallway. He strode away quickly and I hurried after. Nothing else could quite matter as much as My Master's personal attention.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Master Plays with his Favorites**

_A/N: I will leave it up to the reader's imagination what The Master did to and with Buffy, other than leaving her with the information that she presented to Dawn and Ianto. Perhaps by special request I'll craft a missing scene._

_The Master further indoctrinates Dawn and prepares her to open and run the club in Italy which he has already burned to the ground in chapter 26. That's the work part, but actually he becomes a bit distracted from any ideas related to taking over the world. Though he would never admit he was trapped in a game of his own making._

_

* * *

  
_

Dawn locked herself in the bathroom. I didn't matter that she had already taken a quick shower. Her Master was there, as was an additional door in the bathroom wall.

Dawn dropped to her knees without a sound. Her Master yanked her head back by her long hair and put his finger in her panting mouth. She began sucking it vigorously and all of her pleasure zones gradually thrummed up in sensation.

She remembered why she was her Master's Hostess and Human, belonging to him in all ways.

Just as she thought she would start writhing uncontrollably in ecstasy, The Master backed off on stimulating her and spoke into her mind. _Dawn I have a job for you, but first this is your only chance to come into the vortex for a time trip. We will return moments later, but you must take off your necklace. Will you do that, my hostess?_

_My Master, yes My Master. My Master, more My Master._ Her mind chanted back at him.

He took his finger out of her mouth, and she removed the necklace, leaving it on the sink counter. Then she got up and turned the shower water on, and dropped the sheet she was wearing on the back of the toilet. Her Master had left the door open for her.

She stepped into a room very similar to Her Master's office at the club. The difference being that a some humans, only a few who she recognized to be hosts, were poised in various positions in the walls as living sculpture. This was something her Master had allowed special Patrons and Guests start participating in two real-world days ago, a combination of the idea of a sculpture garden and a training tool for VIP guests.

Unlike those who didn't want to play at the club, this was a reward for repeat Patrons, their hips and mouths moving as they were penetrated by human-like, robotic, fingers, tongues and cocks. Colorful liquids pouring in and out and over their writhing bodies. The scents of pheromones in the air were so thick that Dawn was nearly coming just from breathing.

The other side of the translucent wall was a gallery where VIP Guests could see how happy The Master's Patrons were to be displayed in this artistic escalation of a combination of a simulator and a toy box. Very few were on permanent display, Patrons returning to sleep or the mess hall or Pilates classes after their six hour rewards of constant ecstasy. The wall that her Master's office shared with the gallery was only one shorter wall of three that had humans posed and writhing.

Dawn, herself, had escorted several city, federal and international VIPs for the tour over the last few days, demonstrating how they could sample the liquids or the penetrations in elegant looking, weeping mechanisms that raised from the floor.

Never more than one hour before they would have to move on to one of the dance halls in the club or request special host attention. This kept most from being lost, but gave enough extended pleasure that they would naturally want to work out how to get more.

Everyone, especially the VIPs, got lucky at The Master's club. However, VIPs were more likely to sign up for a four-month cruise if they went to the gallery first.

The so-called "four month cruises" actually only took ten minutes away from real world time. Most of the time was spent loading and unloading in between trips which could actually be anywhere between two months to two years long, but usually were four to seven months. The trick was to get relaxed, informed consent to the hypnosis and compulsion not to reveal the time travel element to anyone.

Dawn had watched her Master testing this series of compulsions and they seemed to work best when hardwired into the autonomic and nervous system through undectable nanogenes in addition to any form of hypnosis or drug assisted programming.

Dawn wondered if now her necklace was off if her Master would have her branded or tattooed without anesthetic as she had begged for so many times over the past few weeks of her service to The Master.

With the necklace on light discomfort could escalate into the pain area if she really desired the escalation. It was a slow process, and her Master didn't always have the time to give her personal attention. She had been lightly spanked and whipped and then fucked hard into orgasm on a few occasions over the past few weeks, and her Master had even tried the arse cone on her, but the amount of time to fit it without causing her necklace to warn Willow was not usually available. She quivered in anticipation.

"Dawn?" She heard her Master's voice.

"My Master, yes. My Master, please!"

"You understand that I raised your ovulation cycle before your date with my toy?"

"My Master the green light. My Master has your hostess conceived again?"

Her Master came into the room and placed his cool hand on her breast bone.

"I just need to extract it."

"My Master, my baby?"

"No Dawn this belongs to me, just as you do."

"My Master knows what's best. My Master do I get to see my babies?"

"You may at some future time."

"My Master hurt me now?"

"I wouldn't call it hurt. What I would like to do is to replay some terror from our reluctant guests, directly into your brain. Now these feelings and sensations would normally not cause you to feel fear, so rather than combine the terror with pleasure, I'm going to play the terror directly into your brain and memory."

"My Master." If that's what he wanted to do now, she was open to the new experience.

"I'm going to put the baby you made into storage and will be a little while. Meanwhile, Philippe, Andre and Carlton are going to fuck you until they've each come twice. You would like that wouldn't you?"

These were senior host managers who had the longest cocks, it took longer for them to come and it would hurt to have them inside her completely, but first it would feel so good as the worked their way in and out, thrusting ever deeper. She had experienced one of them at a time, but never all three.

"My Master, please My Master."

"Would you like to make babies with them? I would show my appreciation to have their progeny to compare and see if their genetic changes go from one generation to the next successfully?"

"My Master, please. My Master."

"All right then, My Hostess, My Dawn," The Master said almost fondly as he stroked her head. He was supposed to be punishing her, but he had already ruined her future life, and this would provide him with more stock in the least, and more ways to cause Dawn future pain with the results of her children being his loyal, probably intelligent and definitely cruel servants. He could just taste the future for her, and it made him feel a little better about not keeping Buffy or trying to get Willow into his domain.

"Go into the sculpture gallery and put on all of the items that come to you, and then I will see you every time you make a baby in the next ten hours. Otherwise, my hosts will be fucking you. After that we'll put a freeze on your conception."

"My Master' Hostess appreciates Her Master making with the splainy."

"Then I guess we'll start on an even ground later today when we experiment with your pain?"

"My Master please, My Master."

Ten hours later he was feeding terror into her mind. She screamed with more than just pain when another twelve hours after that he was piercing her body with hot pokers and mounting her on the wall, creating some new terror to build on the created, repeating memories and feelings. He realized after some time that he had to stop and heal her when she had a heart attack and a stroke.

Two days later he decided he could fuck her, even if he couldn't come in her mind. His toy was still available for that, ready to be woken up, his mind shredded with pain.

He continued with his own mini-vacation of terror, pain, and lust between the two former lovers. This went on for some two weeks before he bored of it, and returned to his long term planning, statistics, interviewing Patrons, and going over the lists of VIPs that they had in storage waiting for their special presentations. He left Ianto in the future at the bordello for a few months, while he allowed Dawn to heal and eventually rejoin Hostess activities for the cruise.

He never asked Dawn what she remembered about her time at University, Ianto Jones, or her time at the club. He wanted those memories to be lost between her intelligent hosting skills and the shower of pain, terror and mutilation he had given the girl. However, he did slowly prepare her for her release into her sister's arms, periodically checked in on the progress of Dawn's progeny, and trained her to find a way to open her own club in Italy with her sister none-the-wiser.

Many of her first employees were to be Dawn's children with other hosts, and the piece-de-ristance was that the Immortal was one of her children with Ianto. He would let her know one day, but not until it would do maximum damage to her mind and spirit… the ultimate punishment for even trying to find true love and nearly succeeding with Ianto Jones.

The Master sensed that some of the big reveals would be after he was gone, at least in this incarnation. He felt his own immortality was certain, but there would be luls in his consciousness; and he could project the timelines and feel her agony and despair. It was conservation of creation and destruction, after all. The Master reveled in her strong potential for future agony and emotional suffering and jerked himself off to her cries through time.

Now that Dawn's nervous system was bolstered but still not enough for various international watch-dog organizations to take interest, The Master replayed the terror cycle, starting from a higher level and jumping up, while he used her a living dart board, each "dart" passing through flesh and bone and then electrifying. He'd had to keep her longer to allow her to heal and her flesh to be made smooth, but he just couldn't resist prolonging this bit of enjoyment so close to the end. The terror and the pain combined were magnificent, and he retrieved his favorite toy from the future, and fucked him often, coming in his brain with little preamble.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Ianto is Rescued by The Doctor**

**

* * *

  
**

And then the Doctor thought he rescued me. The Doctor is an enemy of Torchwood and of My Master. In fact when I thought about it, I think Torchwood got their so called lube of the month club packets from The Master, so in some time frame Torchwood thought that The Master was just an ordinary scientific consultant to them.

My Master was a childhood friend with the Doctor and wanted to show me off. So he actually set it up so that eventually the Doctor would find out that My Master was coming into my brain, and stop him. Not try to stop him, but actually stop him.

It didn't matter that My Master had been recruiting young people from both his classes and local clubs to send to the future bordellos. The Doctor would never find out about it, thinking he had saved the day. I never interacted with the others, but I learned about how they were ensnared. How before My Master started the experiment he had tried out several techniques leaving many humans dead in the process.

The Master called us apes more often than homosapiens, and reminded me that although my ancestors were apes I was no longer homosapien. Unless I allied with Torchwood and himself others would find a way to keep me from living a full life, maybe even figuring out one of the few ways to kill me (disintegration or beheading). But none of this was really important to remember.

My Master knew that his own probability of avoiding Time Lord justice was running out, and he wanted one more go at seeing and harming the Doctor. Perhaps hundreds of relativistic years later the Doctor would find out about the others, nearly immortal and trapped in a euphoric state in various machines making it easier for tourists to fuck them. Perhaps he would never find them until the mechanical parts began to break down unattended over a period of decades or centuries, leaving a puzzle for the authorities. Or if the authorities were corrupt enough, just ending them.

My Master prepared his toy's mind and body for the so called rescue. I knew, but I didn't know. I could barely think about it except to torture my remaining morals, the ones that were more active when I was not fucking and able to concentrate on my studies. I knew but I didn't know. But I could never tell. Even thinking about telling, or knowing about it too hard would nearly end me. Only the nanogenes bringing me back from heart attack, asphyxiation, and/or stroke. What I knew was hidden so deeply that the Doctor would never find it.

One of the times that My Master came in my mind, he did it in his office at University, outside of the time vortex. The Doctor did in fact hear my now enhanced mind crying out in agony, and came to stop The Master.

My Master said it would be okay because he had slowly over time implanted things into my head, mind and soul that could never be removed, and I had of course agreed to it. I could feel fairly normal most of the time, and have my increased libido suppressed and maybe eventually learn to do so without drugs.

My Master consoled me that he was going to plant a deep anniversary drive into my mind. I could remember him telling me about it right now, but I wouldn't remember again until a few days before my anniversary. But once a year, I would have to come 8 times in a person, not a machine or my own hand, with each time being double the length in time from the first time. It didn't have to be the same person for all eight times, but each time I came, I would in short order be hard again and driving to get off in willing or non-willing body as soon as I could find one. If the person I picked in the height of passion and arousal didn't want to do it, I would have to kill them and fuck their corpse until I came. And then move on to finding another partner.

And I would have to do this one time after another, being so painfully hard that it would probably only take me one day. It was going to be called my anniversary, and after my 8 fucks, which could take up to, 40 hours in total, I would spend 10 hours in screaming agony with the memory of the pain from when My Master had come in my brain, but only in places that I found to be safe.

If I were interrupted during the agony and not in a safe place, as soon as my mind and body found a safe place the pain and screaming would begin again until 10 hours cumulative had passed. It would be an echo of a memory of the combined times that My Master had come in my head. I thought that was wonderful, but I would miss being my Master's toy.

Ah, but he reminded me that as a Time Lord, he could travel through time. Even though he could sense that it was inevitable for the Doctor and a future companion to rescue me from My Master's influence, no matter where I lived I would get deliveries of more of the syrup set up in a "lube of the month club" manner which could over-ride any libido suppression, and so maybe I wouldn't have to wait until my anniversary.

The Master suggested that could set me off at any time and had in fact sent me some letters himself. The word "anniversary" in the English language said by anyone might have an unusual result. After all I was going to live for a long time, my aging would stick at about 25, and any slow death I would revive from (sudden deaths such as decapitation or lasers would mean the end so I would have to be careful).

I hadn't killed anyone before, but I didn't think it would ever have to come to that. Because sex was natural and good for everyone, and in my experience while dating both genders, the others found me generally more attractive than any other possible partner.

But first the Doctor would have to fuck me or The Master wouldn't let me go. It would be a game that The Doctor would think that he had won. But even for this hollow victory The Doctor would be forced to voluntarily come in my mind. Not really knowing if I could survive it. Although, My Master had explained to the Doctor that he had slowly modified my brain so that I could survive it. It seemed improbable and experimental to the Doctor.

The Doctor was horrified that I has been altered to be more like a Time Lord in brain but not in body, or that I had been altered at all, but the Doctor had to be willing to do what The Master commanded, if I were to be released (and the Earth left in peace, whatever that meant).

I was curious about what sex with the Doctor would be like, but I was not looking forward to leaving The Master and his toy box behind. I vaguely remembered that I was an agent of Torchwood and meant to stop alien threats, in particular the Doctor. So it seemed to make sense to force the Doctor to do something he didn't want to do. I waited in the toy box. Feeling a sense of euphoria from the now banana scented syrup I waited for the Doctor to remove my dildo and place his cock in my channel.

"Go ahead give my toy a ride." The Master said.

I looked up into my Master's eyes with a smile.

"What do you say toy?"

"My masters toy is a good toy. My Master wants the Doctor to fuck me. Fuck me Doctor."

And for the first time I could remember My Master leaned down and gave me a soul burning kiss. Literally, because he half fucked my mind into a severe pain state and I started choking on his tongue with my need to scream every fiber of my being swollen with stabbing crashing pain. And the pain kept building.

I could faintly hear My Master telling the Doctor the only way he could make the pain stop, my screams and my agony stop, would be to come into my mind.

The way that the Master had reprogrammed me, the only way for the Doctor to do that was to fuck me and come in my mind. I screamed for six hours until the Doctor figured out how to come into me and really mean it, penetrating my mind and doing what he thought he could do to tidy up after the Master's damage.

I awoke back in my dorm room with only a vague recollection of the past three weeks of classes, but my homework and reports on my fellow students in computer science and physics classes for Torchwood up to date. I looked for the blue door, but I couldn't quite rightly recall what was. On top of my homework assignment was a photocopy of an approval to drop my two psychology classes.

I ran to the bathroom, found my lip baum and applied it. Then I jerked off into the tub falling asleep. When I woke up I looked around for one of my butt plugs or dildos, I really, really needed one now. I found one of the larger ones and the special lubricant and put it on slow and random, stuck it in as far as I could so I could get my clothes on over it, and got ready to go out and suck some cocks. I hoped for a voice in my head, but I couldn't even find a scar where the implant had been, if there had ever been an implant, that is.

Last thing I needed were some eye drops so I could stay alert.

In objective time it was only a few weeks, but My Master had a time machine and I experienced at least eleven months of euphoria and programming, possibly years or decades in the vortex or in the bordello that I couldn't remember. All of that wasn't just going to go away, now that I was away from the drugs. My brain knew how to recreate the euphoria. I only had to be full to get there.

That's how Torchwood found out, I was spending every moment away from campus being filled, sucking, and being whipped and paddled in the special back rooms in gay and kink clubs.

Not like I was tied down or anything but my mouth and my channel were firmly occupied over and over again as much as I wanted for hours, and I could come four times in a few hours before getting tired enough to go back to my dorm room. I had My Master's assurance that the nanogenes would heal viral diseases introduced into my system within a few days as well. And My Master had never lied to his Jones Ianto Jones playing Greg Merrick and My Master's Toy.

I was very popular and more and more patrons were finding out about me to their delight and my own. During the times I was on campus I was restless and moody wanting to get back to the clubs that shared me and helped me get to that level of passion and euphoria. I was in fact a sex addict and my subconscious mind was just waiting for triggers to bring me to further depravity.

_And that's how Torchwood found out about it. I was staying out too late sucking cocks and they found the alien technology in my butt. _

_I wondered how long it would be until my anniversary. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Dawn Pregnant in 2005 after the club burned down.**

In an attempt to write more Dawn chapters to balance out the Ianto chapters I came up with this one and one more a bit later which will dovetail into a sequel after "Ianto Jones and The End of Time". I wanted to write more about the Buffy character's reactions to Dawn, but The Master decided he had a few more things that he wanted to do to and with Dawn before allowing this.

(Mentions of past, unknowing incest.)

* * *

Dawn awoke chilled on the park bench, and within moments was faced with a wave of self-disgust that made any aches or abrasions fade into the background. She tried to reach for anything positive from the last two years and found that her own mind betrayed her, telling her how good the sex had been. Her feelings were mixed up about Ianto because some of it felt real, but she now also remembered with clarity both seducing hundreds of people on behalf of The Master's game, and allowing herself to be the passive participant in his and the attention of others. Finally she began to remember the terror and mutilation she had endured because she had begged for it as a way to please Her Master. No not her Master. The fucker alien. She could try to put away the terror and the pain, but she had not be detached from those feelings when it occurred, unlike how detached she could remember herself being engaging in sex acts.

As she began to sob a cool hand grabbed the back of her neck, where her protective necklace had once sat, and waves of the highest ectasy, terror and pain combined to wrack her body. She was probably screaming, but she couldn't quite tell.

She woke up strapped to a table, The Master standing over her.

"My dear, you didn't think I would let you get away that easily?"

She couldn't nod her head, but she could speak. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Dawn this is the part where you say, 'Yes My Master, Please My Master, More My Master.'"

She remained silent.

"I'm just trying to make things easier for you, little human-key."

She shook. She had forgotten that he had learned that information.

"If you were to worship me as before, it won't hurt as much and you'll enjoy more of this."

Silence.

"Be that as it may, I will make sure you cannot tell what you know about me and my operations, and I will prerodically visit you during your pregnancy to program your child to my future needs."

"My child will never be yours!"

"Oh, it can talk and it is wrong. I already have had more than twenty of your children as my servants. Doesn't matter that you didn't carry them. In fact you even had sex with some of them… after they were adults." The Master paused, and Dawn started shaking having nothing to do with the sense memories that The Master had previously implanted in her or caused her to experience first hand.

"Most of them died when your club burned to the ground and Ianto blew it up for me."

Shaking, sobbing.

The Master walked over and stroked her hair while he raised the angle of the table and simultaneously parted her legs. She began to scream again. He whispered into her ear. "I saved three of them."

Across a glass partition three adults in their late twenties to early thirties were dressed in her club uniform and tied to rather ordinary looking chairs. She knew their faces and she had both penetrated them and been penetrated by them.

She closed her eyes.

"No Dawn, you have to watch." Her eyes stayed closed.

The Master's hand left her head and she heard the rustling of fabric. "I know what I'm going to do, my dear, and it makes me feel very, very good." He was stroking his cock to full attention, and then guided its tip to her vagina.

"Since I can't trust your mouth, a finger in it or anything else, this will do." He shoved it dry into her, and into her, in, in until it was fully sheathed. Disgust and self-loathing as her body responded, it was all she could do to not yell out, 'My Master yes. My Master More," after long years of experience doing and saying such a thing over and over in similar situations.

He wasn't thrusting, though. He just stood there as her eyes were wide open and refused to close.

"Kind of like a remote control to a television," he explained for her benefit or his own amusement. I can control how you think, how you feel and your entire body.

To prove that point, he gave her extended terror alone, followed by extended sensory memories of pain he had caused her. The screaming was all voluntary.

Periodically he had a dildo drop down from the ceiling and lubricate her mouth and throat so that she could continue to scream. Finally it let up, and The Master allowed her to see a sense of bliss and happiness on his face. "Yes, I'll admit, Dawn, I quite enjoy wearing you. A small piece of what makes you exist is tied into the space-time vortex, but you knew that. It makes you different and more, alluring than other humans."

"After your children became adults, I played with them for a while, but I will save that for another time… or perhaps I'll keep it private."

"For now I only command you to watch what I am going to do to your children."

She wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to argue to protest, but she was completely the Master's marionette. Although this time she was well aware of it, rather than in the dulled state of bliss from her involuntary compliance that she recalled feeling on previous occasions.

The light focused on the first one, the other two who were in the same room watched. Dawn watched as hand-gun fire gradually riddled her son's body until finally a small explosion blew up his head, the body jerking around for a few seconds before stilling.

She really wanted to scream this time, but couldn't. Panting hard in her fear-disgust-loathing-sadness, The Master began to pump his cock into her raising her body to orgasm, but not allowing her to scream. The other two in the room could scream though, and she could hear their screams.

The Master stilled, rock hard inside her, while her vagina walls quivered against him. She watched as the second prisoner, her former employee and her biological child was set on fire, no accelerant, just their hair and uniform and various body parts burning.

This time the Master did nothing but wait to see what Dawn's reaction would be. "Such a shame, The Master said. You could trick your body into enjoying this if you wanted to, it could all feel so good and delicious, but I won't force you to enjoy it."

Dawn said nothing.

"All right, my dear but don't say I didn't try to make this better for you." He began pumping into her again, her body betraying her heart. This time she was 'forced' at the same time she felt the highest levels of ecstasy, near orgasm to watch while The Master had tiny, visible robots, about the size of horse flies eat and spit out the third child, prolonging the ability to scream until the very last. She didn't think she would ever forget seeing her progeny's eyes eaten by the robots, while her daughter screamed. And then the Master made her orgasm. It was horrible. Horrible that the orgasm felt so good after what she had seen and endured.

The Master was still hard, inside of her. He smiled. "So many preparations. Know that you will not be rescued by your Willow or your Buffy, I will send you back in time 10 months so you can have your child and nurse it before they even discover that your necklace has been removed."

The rest was sort of a blur. Later she was told that she was victim of the Rift in Cardiff and that for her first ten days she had gone through a cycle of screaming and squirming with very little clarity. She remembered that. Sobbing through remembering everything from the last two years but knowing she couldn't talk about it. As a patient admitted to Flat Holm Island a certain anachronistic "Captain Jack Harkness" came to talk to her periodically throughout her pregnancy. However, the Master came, too, several times a week, touching her belly and her mind.

Since she wouldn't voluntarily self-program herself to speak devotedly to the Master, he did not allow to her to speak except to cry, yell or groan in articulately through out her pregnancy and into the first few weeks of her child, Kevin's, life.

She was able to fight and destroy the lone Cyberman who came through to the island at the culmination of the ghost shift, but by the time Jack Harkness could return to the island to question her a teleporting, red-headed witch had found her and transported both the unnamed female and her son away.

Finally, when Dawn saw Buffy with the Immortal, she realized that the Immortal was also one of her children. Even wanting to tell Buffy threw her into convulsions. By the time she was feeling well enough to have coherent visitors, Buffy and the Immortal had broken up.

Even though Dawn had been missing for fewer than two days before Willow found her with the child, they were able to prove that the child was Dawn's. Although Dawn really did not want to deal with being a part of Scoobies or the Council, she couldn't trust her own feelings on this issue, and continued to work in the library and on translations even though – especially though – the work caused her to have physical pain. It meant after a fashion that The Master, though she couldn't talk about him she could think about him, wanted her to leave her support system. He couldn't penetrate most magics and both she and her child would be safe here. Unless the world ended, but she was in a position to try to keep that from happening.

She fought the urge to go out at night and in the afternoon and in the morning to find sex. She did, however, mail-order a few very good vibrators with a variety of attachments. Her family helped her raise her child and she had a small, sound-proof room set aside for her up to several times daily pleasures.

She often wanted to finally have sex with Xander, but only sex and he knew that and kept away from her. Sometimes she thought about seducing Giles or Willow. Or both of them. Part of her knew this was just as wrong as wanting to leave the protection of the council's grounds for sex, so she found herself starved for conversation that really mattered. Only Andrew occasionally being able to break through and be her friend.

Whenever she saw Buffy, she thought of the Immortal and that made her uncontrollably sick, sometimes even causing nosebleeds. It wasn't much of a life, all that it was protected. In part of her mind she wanted and planned to find Ianto Jones. Maybe they could be together. Sometimes her mind made a connection between that handsome Captain Jack Harkness, who also obviously also worked for a secret organization. She imagined the three of them getting away and having some great times together. During the school day of course, so Kevin wouldn't miss out on his mother.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Torchwood Reacquires Ianto**

The first time he was questioned, he was bound in a straight jacket and strapped to a table. Sadly his orifices were empty. That wasn't right, if we was going to be bound on a table, he should be fucked thoroughly.

Ianto could sense that he had been under heavy sedation. He knew some of the faces including Dr. Benson, the Torchwood talk therapist he'd spent a few weeks debriefing with that past Autumn.

Ianto wondered what it would be like to fuck him. He was very fevered and very hard, pupils dilated. But with all that they had pumped into him for sedation and the layers on top of him, this was not clear to them. They didn't know what he needed, craved.

"Mr. Jones do you know why you were recalled?"

Deep shaking breaths, gathered thoughts. "I was drawing attention to myself, to Greg Merrick, through my recreational activities that were out of character for the parameters that we had established for my cover identity at University."

"Why, then?"

They had to know some of it, yeah? Not going to ask something stupid about being let go. Torchwood never lets anyone one go. He struggled against his bonds, searching for friction as much as he also wanted freedom of movement.

"Well, you know I was in this extra credit psyche section, right?"

Nods.

"Well, you know we were exploring sexuality and casual sex as a study, right?"

"Mr. Jones you seem to have dropped your psychology classes and your elective study before you started frequenting these clubs…"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"Well, I didn't want to be too obvious, did I?"

"What?"

"I was on to something but hadn't found out enough to write up a report on it yet."

"Mr. Jones, alien technology was found in your possession." This was one of the security officers, then. Ianto didn't know her name. Maybe he could get her to fuck him… if she had a strap on. My Master, I have got to laid. Wait. Where did that come from. Right. Master, double agent. Got to think like Jones right now, not toy.

"Well?" the security officer asked.

"Proves my theory, doesn't it. Alien involvement."

"Mr. Jones, if I may be frank with you. It was up your arse!"

"Now no need to get angry about it. If any one should be angry about it, it should be me," Ianto said. He must appear angry to them, as hot and as bothered as he was now, seething to get up and fuck some of them. It had been hours since he had a fuck. He was sure of it, even through the haze of the lingering drugs in his system. "After all, I was on the receiving end of it."

"Well, Mr. Jones. It is alien. What we want to know is… well was it controlling you."

"Miss…?"

"Ms. Collins."

"Ms. Collins. Well, I don't know. It could have. I didn't file a report, right?"

"No you didn't."

"Well, you see Ms. Collins. In my mind I thought I had written something up. Er, maybe it was affecting me in some way. Keeping me from telling the truth of what was going on in those clubs."

"Well, do you think you could write a report now?"

"Honestly don't remember much. Just that I was going there for a reason."

"Do you remember who gave… that is who administered… how it was inserted?"

"It's all a little vague," Ianto lied, but with the same uncomfortable intensity he'd had since the beginning of his interview. Don't blow it now. He wondered what it would be like to blow Ms. Collins, to have her writhing beneath him in ecstasy. Oh, god. He was going, going to. His eyes rolled back into his head as his balls got so tight. He jerked and shook as he came hard.

The doctors were looking him over. "What's wrong with him?" "Convulsions." "Don't you think he's had enough?"

Felt kind of good. Haze of euphoria but without the agony when making My Master happy. Might be a while before sporting again. Time to think things through.

"Your preliminary drug tests came back negative, yet you appear to have some withdrawal symptoms. We're going to have to do some more tests."

His breathing normalized. "Well, if it is allowed, I'd rather be treated like a patient than a prisoner in the meantime. I am Torchwood after all."

"That you are Mr. Jones. We'll see what we can do."

Ianto knew it would be bad form to seduce his therapist, but anyone else would be fair game.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Dawn, Kevin and The Master**

Dawn had panicked when Harold Saxon told the world he was The Master. After that she was able to find round-a-bout ways to talk to Willow and Xander about what had happened to her four years earlier. They loved Kevin, but Kevin was starting to scare Dawn. When only Dawn was around with Kevin a switch seemed to be thrown and Kevin, in childlike tones, started espousing some of the Master's views. Nothing sexual, but about control and humanity's place in all things. He reminded her a little bit of Illyria. She tried to be a good mother, gently correcting Kevin, but she nearly died trying to tell Willow and Xander that she thought Kevin had been programmed some how by The Master.

When everyone, every human being, in the world turned into the Harold Saxon version of The Master, except for those of non-human mixed blood, a few powerful witches and the people in the Watcher's compound where Dawn had been living since she was rescued, she was sure things were going to get better.

The change lasted for less than a day, and in true Sunnyhell syndrome fashion, the people of Earth forgot about their lost time as insane Time Lords. Only a few days later, Kevin being held between Willow and Xander, both with devoted smiles on their faces, Kevin called her across the room.

"Mommy I want to show you something!" He held up an ornately carved watch. "Stand back."

"Oh is it a magic trick?" she asked.

Willow nodded and said, "A magic trick that Kevin wants to show you."

"But you have to step back," Xander said.

Dawn didn't like the too happy expression on Xander's face. It wasn't Xandery to be that happy.

"Maybe," Dawn said. "Maybe you should put Kevin down."

"Dawn there's nothing to…" at that point Kevin had opened the watch and a golden light enveloped Kevin, Willow and Xander.

Dawn was sprayed by hot blood. And when she could see again, The Master, her Master was standing here, naked and covered with blood, various lumps of flesh and bone at his feet, but not enough for two adults and one child. What would be left over if two adults and one child were smashed into one body.

"Mother," the cultured voice of Her Master said, as his blood covered, naked aroused body put his arms around her clothed form. "I'm the Master now, just like I always promised myself. I remember everything. I even have two hearts now, one from Willow and one from Xander." He gave her shivering lips a chaste kiss.

"I remember everything, Mother. My Dawn." Suddenly he was clean and dressed, while Dawn and the rest of the room was still covered in blood. "I think I like my human influences. Magic feels really good," he explained. "I can feel everything and I can sense time."

The next instant he was gone, as was the gore. Dawn was left with the knowledge of where to find Ianto Jones and worried of what would happen when she found him.

* * *

_A/N: Dawn's story will continue from here in any future sequels that brings her to Ianto and Jack. Are any of you interested in me taking more time and writing some stories or ficlets about this new version of The Master? I can tell you now that he's going to be setting up business in Florida, possibly Miami Beach._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Ianto Reintegrates into Torchwood**

_This took a while for me to post. RL stuff. _

**

* * *

  
**

Within a few days, Director Hartman visited Ianto who had been moved to something more like a long-term hospital room than a cell. Yet not allowed anything that could be used as a possible weapon.

The fact that Ianto had been jerking himself off frequently had been noted, and in addition to the twice daily talk therapy his blood and medical levels were being monitored and tested. This included one additional session daily under medical surveillance.

That and they questioned him under different drug combinations, while he was hooked up to equipment to judge if he was telling truth and other medical side effects of the heavy drug cocktails. That was the conceit for Torchwood agreeing to allow Jones to be treated as a patient during the process. A patient who could not leave, and who must agree to all procedures.

If Jones couldn't control himself better on his own, the right drug cocktail would have to be devised including libido suppressors and anti-depressants. Some anti-depressants were known to suppress libido, so this might help with his hyperactivity and lack of sleeping as well.

Ianto knew that it was normal for him to be awake for sixty active hours or more idle hours at a time, depending upon stressors, before he could have what was considered a normal sleep period for a 24-hour period… six to eight hours. It wasn't normal for humans to be that way, but his Master assured him that there would be nothing detectable in medical tests for at least the next 200 years.

Torchwood did have alien technology; some of it actually being from the future… they just called it all "alien" technology, and part of him knowing everything did not extend to knowing everything about Torchwood's current medical technology integration.

For now he was being complacent in their tests, but he knew that the longer he stayed under such close observation the more likely he'd end up pickled in a jar somewhere, an oddity or a dead case file. Though sometimes they gave him a hand job under the drugs to test if they were doing what they were supposed to do. That was nice. It would be better if they also did something about his channel, but asking about that would not only be inappropriate they might doubt his sanity.

Hartman, on the other hand, had tried to convince Ianto that she had a twin sister who was a madam, and had brought him lube and dildo from R&D when he was just 16 years old. She wanted her very specialized youth Torchwood agent to be comfortable, especially considering he'd been rubbing off so often he might be sore.

She didn't know, and what Ianto couldn't say under any drugs available to Torchwood, that Ianto had spent at least a year of relative time between the vortex and the future bordello resort. He was at least twenty year old now. Maybe even much, much more. It might not seem much 19 or 20, but the seemingly unending rounds of being fucked and filled, up to 45 or 50 hours at a time when he was on duty seemed to go on for years or decades. And maybe it had only felt that way, or maybe it was much longer.

Director Hartman also had the authority to turn off his monitors for various times of the day. Like when she was in there with him. Ianto only hesitated a few seconds before rubbing up against her clothed form, asking permission with his hot probing kisses and stroking hands to remove her clothes.

She quickly unbuttoned her top, while Ianto rolled down her stockings, opening the packet lube she had brought, and rubbed it on her mons, clit, lips and finally into her vagina. It was as tingly as she remembered.

Ianto had apparently learned something in those night clubs, because he was expertly fingering her with one hand, pushing her against the wall with his frame, and then taking one of her breasts and nipples in hand with the other. His lips moved down to her other breast. Within minutes, he was in her. Her legs wrapped around his… and they ground together for a furious half hour before they both came.

"We can do this again, yeah?" Ianto asked.

"When I have the time."

"Can you send in some others?"

"Really, Mr. Jones? Spreading the love as it were?"

"I don't want to take up too much of your precious time. Besides I might be able to remember more about what happened to me if I can relieve some tension."

"And exactly how much tension were you thinking of relieving?"

"Until they find a drug combination that won't knock me out, I'm thinking four or five times a day... That's including the nights. Not four times during the day and five times during the night."

"You have become the randy one haven't you?"

"Not the worst side effect of alien technology, is it now?" Ianto couldn't be sure if the Master had some hand in developing Torchwood's special lube, but it seemed very likely after all he had experienced. "Besides, don't you have some agents who need to learn or practice their seduction techniques? I seem to remember…"

"Not quite. If I remember you were quite reluctant…"

"I was 16 and inexperienced. You know some of this is the alien influence, and some of this is just me. I'm and adult now, and I love getting off. Don't you?"

Yvonne had been using the Torchwood lube for years. She probably wasn't altered the way that Ianto was, but it could have a lasting effect. And she certainly seemed to enjoy being well fucked. "I could try to make time to see you every day," she swallowed. "That's just until you're back up on your feet again. Mr. Jones. You are valuable field agent when you aren't being distracted."

"Observe and report is what I do best Ms. Hartmann. And of course I'm glad to be of additional miscellaneous service when I can."

"Four or five times a day you say?"

"Yeah."

"And you're still bi?"

"Oh, yeah. And you know. Some straight guys, they could always practice topping me."

"You do seem to want to be helpful." She breathed heavily, inches from Ianto's face, eyes shot dark black with lust.

Ianto moved down to suck her pussy so she would know exactly how helpful he could be.

"I'll see what I can do." She went to a second orgasm, still being primed from the first.

"I do try."

They were both straightening up, though Yvonne could see Ianto was tenting into his pants. She checked her watch.

"Meanwhile," she gestured to his sparse room.

"Books? And magazines," Ianto suggested.

Yvonne nodded.

"Can you get me a big vibrator? It might help with the personal control issues?"

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Jones. Meanwhile, you have our house lube to ease certain…"

"Hmm." Ianto unzipped his fly again and popped his hard cock out the fly of his pants, and started to take it in hand. Looking Director Hartman in the eyes.

"Indeed."

"You have time to go again?"

"What now?" Her protests ran false as she pulled her stocking down once more.

"Yep."

"Might just." She lay down on Ianto's bed. Legs up on the air, and Ianto pounded her into the mattress. He didn't like Director Hartman. But he needed her. Needed her so bad.

As long as he had been trained and altered to be more on the receiving end of fucks at the bordello, until it was just one haze of needy euphoria being filled, as much as he had been altered to be able to take the intense pain of his Master coming directly into his mind for hours at a time, had almost been more emotionally painful to become Ianto Jones again.

His Master need him to be both a wonton toy and an intellectual agent, and the normal human mind, one that had been unaltered biologically and chemically would have broken by now. Who was to say he wasn't broken when all was said and done. But Ianto Jones knew one thing for sure. He was his Master's Good Toy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Ianto is Retrained and Released**

Four weeks of triple psychology sessions a day later, my system pumped up with anti-libido drugs and slapped with anti-libido patches, I was learning how to be a barista, and reduced to only once daily sessions with my psych team.

I could just about remember some details from the months or years that I spent as the Master's Toy when I was falling a sleep. A voice in my memory would remind me that I would forever be the Masters good toy, and I only had to wait for him to come back and pick me up.

There was very little I could reveal to the Torchwood shrinks, even when Director Yvonne Hartman had approved of some very invasive procedures enhanced with technology found from alien sources. And most of my memory of the time with The Master, except the urge to be filled and fucked was hidden from my conscious mind, too.

The first time my lube of the month club package arrived, I rushed to open it and spread it on my normal earth-based, penis shaped vibrator. I had rigged up a sturdy, mechanical mount with contemporary technology. It was like being laid and getting high all at the same time. No matter where I moved, or got stationed, I got lube of the month club. It was fantastic.

Objectively, I knew that I was being manipulated. This was the story of my adult life from the moment Torchwood had recruited me. I had to find my choice and free will within the system's confines. Even though my priorities had been reshaped, there was no withdrawal symptom other than wanting to be just as high and sexually satisfied as I had been while My Master had been programming me to be that way.

When the Doctor had been coming in my mind he offered to try and fix it, his mind whispering gently to me, stroking my pleasure centers asking me to be his companion until I could be fixed. But he above all others respected free will, and I didn't want to be changed.

My Master was right about the permanent changes, maybe before my seduction I would have though of this as a bad thing, but come on, it was just about sex. I just wanted mine just a bit often than most and had the will to get it shamelessly.

I even suggested to the Doctor as he was coming in my mind that he could try to fix me, if I went with him and he came in my mind every day. That's when the Doctor stopped talking to my rational mind and just quickly fucked me into an oblivion of bliss and euphoria. It was, in fact, the best turn down that I could ever receive. I would keep that sense memory with me during times when I couldn't be filled, and it would help me cope somewhat.

The nights before my anniversary, not that I knew it was coming the first time, I would start to remember in vivid details long stretches of time I was under My Master's ministrations.

Two years later I was dating Lisa, working as a junior researcher and really only remembering my time as a toy when it was my anniversary.

The first time my anniversary was approaching, Yvonne had provided me with hookers. The second year she was thinking of making me a field agent again and wanted to see me kill. So she hired escorts who didn't know that if I didn't come that I would kill them (and fuck their dead corpses for hours) or that towards the end it would take me longer and longer to come. I didn't know she was going to do that though. I killed four girls and Yvonne gave me a pay raise. I was sick to my stomach after I recovered from the ten hours of mental and physical pain on level 30, three times more that any human could take and survive; and concentrated on the archives.

Having the anniversary and killing the girls also reminded me that I really could only eat and keep the substance down from out of a pulsing cock, and I needed to set that up for myself at home.

Yvonne also made herself girl 4 the first year and girl 6 the second, meaning I had already killed two girls by the time I fucked her so called twin sister. The third year I was with Lisa. I thought she could be the first four lays for me, but I still needed to turn to willing girls for the next four fucks, not wanting to rely on Yvonne's choices…

To this day, I had no illusions that Yvonne did not have a twin sister.

Lisa helped me find the kinkiest girls who liked long fucks… and she watched. But Yvonne had to watch, too. That was part of the terms of our employment agreement.

Since Lisa had decided that this would not count as cheating, I figured I shouldn't tell her about my life and times at gay clubs just to keep my libido satisfied, and that I was mixing the suppression drug regime with my lube of the month club packet in my overall lifestyle. I was able to concentrate at work, that was important. It helped that we weren't living together at first, and our work schedules varied from each other.

And, fortunately other times during the year, I could get myself off without another person present. It helped that I worked in the archives; I usually had time at lunch and then right when I got home at night. And then early in the morning before I had breakfast. Oh, and this was on top of taking libido reducing drugs, every damn day.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Ianto Early Days in Torchwood 3**

The first time I bent over for Captain Jack Harkness he was pleasantly surprised to find the non-mechanical rubber butt plug in my bum.

"Jones, Ianto Jones, you are a very kinky boy."

Over my shoulder I said with a smile on my lips, "Yes, Sir. The kind you don't take home to mother."

And without much further ado he rode me bare for nearly an hour before he came. I loved it. Later I had to check on Lisa, though.

It would be more than a year later before they ever made love.

* * *

_Author's End Notes: This version of the story is inclusive of the story "The Rehabilitation of Ianto Jones." The next story in this series is "Decision After Lisa."_

_Thanks everyone who read this! Feedback will encourage me to write more sequels, prequels and missing scenes._


End file.
